La Bagatelle
by Spring Epava
Summary: Alors que les fêtes du printemps vont animer Magnolia toute entière pour quelques jours, nos deux mages vont lentement se rapprocher au gré d'un concours aux règles plus que douteuses organisé par Mirajane. "Il n'y aura pas de NALU ce soir les cocos !"
1. Au bord de l'eau

**_Hello à tous ! Comme j'ai pas assez de chantiers en cours (haha) je me lance dans une petite douceur à Fairy Tail avec mon couple préféré. _**

**_Je publierai avec le plus de régularité possible !_**

**_Comme dh'ab, y'a quelques musiques sympas de temps en temps à écouter.  
><em>**

**_Et beaucoup d'idiotie et de romance à deux balles dans cette histoire ;) _**

**_à bientôt !  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>LA BAGATELLE<strong>_

- Il n'y aura pas de NALU ce soir !- 

* * *

><p><em>Ecouter : Clara 1939 Le Vieux Fusil<em>

Les berges crépitaient calmement sous les rayons du soleil au loin, Natsu observait l'onde imiter les couleurs de ses cheveux, se pâlir, se foncer dans le mauve et le doré. Et il y avait enfin du calme, enfin le temps de réfléchir.

Et le soleil descendait doucement, ça faisait reluire, visage attendri, cette touffe d'un rose saumon, s'était endormie.

Une voix calme et grave vint alors se mêler au glouglou de l'eau claire :

« _Natsu ! Comme on se retrouve_… »

(Réveil difficile...)

« Hello le glaçon. » Soupira le dragon slayer en se redressant et en ouvrant les yeux.

« Tu fous quoi ? »

« Rien… Rien de spécial. »

«Monsieur peigne la girafe... » Et Gray s'installa à côté de lui.

Natsu prit quelques instants pour regarder l'autre mage prendre place à quelques centimètres de lui et détourna vite son regard :

« Je me ferais jamais à tes expressions... toi... Et pourquoi on se retrouve toujours ici d'ailleurs ? »

« Je sais pas, parce que toi tu y es. »

« C'est bien ce que je me disais… » Et Natsu se gratta le front. « En fait, c'est toi qui me suis. »

«Eh, qu'est-ce que tu insinues là ? » Gray lui lança un regard noir.

« Bah dès que je me pose ici il faut toujours que tu traines ton caleçon derrière moi ! »

Gray réfléchit quelques instants puis se contracte :

« Arrête de raconter des conneries, c'est toi qui viens me trouver dès que je suis ici ! »

« Menteur ! Tu veux que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ? » Et Natsu menaça le brun avec son poing.

Gray soupira l'air frais de la berge et son regard alla cueillir le soleil couchant devant eux.

« Ah… Moi qui voulais être tranquille… »

« Tss… » Natsu jeta une pierre. « Fillette. »

« En même temps, je suis avec la mauvaise personne pour être tranquille. »

* * *

><p>Le vent vint ébouriffer les cheveux de Natsu un court instant.<p>

«T'es une tête à flammes après tout, faut pas trop espérer. »

« Eh… Je te permets pas. » Un coup de coude vint faire basculer Gray.

« Aie ! »

Natsu sourit un peu, voyant que l'autre était d'un coup en position de faiblesse :

« Tu me fais marrer… »

« Bon et à part ça… La brute épaisse a bien travaillé aujourd'hui ? »

« Bah… l'entraînement avec Erza m'a tué… Du coup j'ai dormi et… on est déjà le soir. »

« Je vois... » Et Gray sourit lui aussi.

_Ne souris pas trop Gray,_ se dit d'un coup le dragon slayer.

Ce sourire là ne présageait rien de bon.

« Et toi… ? » La voix de Natsu était hésitante.

« C'est quoi cette question ? » Gray leva un sourcil.

« Comment ça ? »

« C'est quoi cette façon de la poser là ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bizarre ? » S'énerva Natsu.

Gray approcha sa tête joueuse de l'autre mage :

« Hmm… je sais pas trop, on dirait que tu caches quelques chose… »

Natsu s'écarte vivement :

« Je pose juste une question… Histoire de faire durer la conversation. »

« Mais je parle du ton de ta voix… » Gray perdit son sourire. « Il se passe quelque chose ? »

Natsu baisse la tête, avant d'hausser les épaules rapidement :

« Non, non, t'inquiète pas… Je te dirais s'il se passait quoi que se soit. » Et le dragon slayer fit des petits mouvements maladroits avec ses mains.

« Sûr ? On peux rien me cacher à moi tu sais... »

« Oui ! »

_Merde, voilà qu'il recommence à sourire cet empaffé de freezer._

Natsu eut un rire nerveux.

_Si bien sûr qu'on pouvait cacher te quelque chose, Gray..._

Puis le dragonslayer se frotta les yeux :

« Dis, tu penses pas qu'on devrait rentrer… ? »

« Déjà ? » Il y eut un long silence. « On est bien ici, non ? »

Natsu se dit que la moindre réponse pouvait paraître bizarre. Aussi il resta muet.

« De toute façon, demain, on aura enfin un peu de repos… »

« _Pas sûr. _» Chatonna l'autre.

« Tu penses qu'Erza serait capable de nous faire souffrir encore un autre jour ? » Demanda Gray.

« Elle se repose jamais elle… Elle en serait capable. »

Silence.

« Mais t'as toujours pas répondu à ma question s'pece de glaçon… » Lança Natsu.

Gray glissa les yeux vers son voisin avant de regarder dans le ciel :

« Ah oui… Bah écoute une fois qu'Erza m'a lâché et qu'elle s'est occupé de toi (mon pauvre) je me suis baladé en ville. »

« C'est tout ? »

« J'ai acheté deux trois trucs… » Et Gray s'écrie : « Et c'est déjà mieux que toi j'te signale ! Et puis j'ai croisé quelques personnes de la guilde aussi. C'était sympa ! Faudra que je te montre le nouveau resto qui s'est ouvert près la bibliothèque ! »

Natsu se mit en tailleurs et gratta sa joue un petit moment :

« N'empêche, j'ai hâte que les fêtes du printemps arrivent. Pas toi ? »

« Si… sans doute. »

* * *

><p>La figure de Gray changea lentement d'expression :<p>

« Dis Natsu… »

« Ouais ? »

Le mage de glace se tourna d'un coup vers lui, tout sourire :

« Eh… Comment ça se passe avec Lucy en ce moment ? »

« Quoi ? » S'étonna l'autre.

« Bah oui, t'as bien un petit faible pour elle, c'est évident ! »

« Mais il se passe rien… » Et Natsu repoussa un peu son camarade.

Gray fronça les sourcils :

« Pourquoi j'y crois pas un instant... ? »

« Crois ce que tu veux, j'ai jamais été attiré par elle. »

« Menteur… »

« Ah ? » Natsu regarda son ami avec un air perdu.

« Et la fois où tu t'es introduits chez elle en pleine nuit pour la voir dormir ? Hein ? »

« Ça… »

« Je t'ai même grandement aidé dans la réalisation de ce projet foireux… » Commenta le mage de glace.

« Je sais pas… j'avais juste envie de la voir dormir. »

« Et tu trouves pas ça étrange ? »

« Oui ! Enfin... Non ! » Se reprit Natsu, balbutiant.

« Mais avoue que tu serais pas insensible à son charme ! »

D'un coup la tête de Natsu se mit à bouillir littéralement. Ses yeux ne savaient plus où se poser. Face à lui, Gray, le regard plongé dans le siens, la tête à quelques centimètres de la sienne attendait sa réponse.

Il pouvait même sentir le souffle froid exhaler de ses narines venir chatouiller sa peau.

_Non Gray, recule s'il te plaît… ça t'amuses de me faire ça ou quoi ?_

« Je sais… pas… elle m'intéressait oui mais… » Et Natsu recula.

« Oh… pour moi, ça veut tout dire… » Et Gray sourit. « Tu es juste timide, c'est tout. »

« Mais non qu'est-ce que tu… »

Natsu reçu un violent coup sur ses épaules :

« Allez mon vieux, il faut se serrer les coudes entre amis, t'as pas de raison pour la laisser seule, cette Lucie ! » Et Gray tapotait gentiment le dos du cracheur de feu. «Elle serait ravie que tu lui proposes de...»

Mais ce dernier se redressa, épuisé :

« Tu vas arrêter de m'toucher comme ça toi !»

Gray, à terre, regardait sans comprendre l'autre mage lui lancer un regard noir, la tête rouge comme une tomate.

« Si j'te dis d'arrêter, c'est qu'il y a une raison, hein ? »

« Mais… »

« A demain l'glaçon… » Et Natsu détourna sa tête empourprée de Gray avec rapidité.

« Natsu ! »

* * *

><p>Mais l'autre était déjà au loin en train de disparaître derrière les talus.<p>

Une petite brise se leva alors et vint effleurer les mottes de terre autour du mage de glace. Le soleil devant lui se couchait et tout respirait le calme. Pourtant en lui, c'était la fureur qui résonnait et martelait son ventre :

_Ce mec est juste trop susceptible voilà tout… Il va devoir apprendre à calmer ses hormones de dragon à la noix…_

Gray se sentait comme un petit tas de… fiel à ce moment précis. Quelque chose s'était complètement déréglé et venait trotter dans son cerveau.

Une migraine terrible lui vint.

_Natsu… Pourquoi t'es aussi stupide parfois… T'as du beurre dans la cervelle ?  
><em>

_Pourquoi faillait-il qu'il réagisse comme ça ?_

Et il se prit la tête entre ses mains :

_Mais non… c'est moi qui suit idiot…_

Et pour la première fois depuis près de dix ans, Gray ressenti quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti, quelque chose qu'il avait oublié, qui ne faisait plus partie de son vocabulaire ni même de ce qui potentiellement aurait pu lui arriver :

Gray frissonna.

* * *

><p><strong><em>FIN DU PREMIER CHAPITRE ;)<em>**


	2. Préparatifs

_**LA BAGATELLE**_

Préparatifs

* * *

><p>Laissons donc ces deux énergumènes se prendre la tête pour des broutilles et allons plutôt présenter le personnage dont Gray parlait à l'instant:<p>

Lucy Heartfillia.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ma pauvre ? Ça rentrera jamais ! » S'inquiéta Réby.

« Le mur n'est pas assez solide ! » Renchérit Kanna.

« Ah, mais si ! Vous allez voir ! »

Lucy, tendue en équilibre sur une pile de chaises elle-même posée sur un tas de bric à braques, tentait d'accrocher au mur un grand panneau avec un marteau et un vieux clou.

« Puisque je te dis que c'est risqué ! » Scanda Réby plus bas.

« Eh, occupe-toi plutôt de bien tenir la pile sinon je vais vraiment ma casser la gaufrette ! »

A ce moment là précisément, Natsu entra en enfonçant la porte comme il aime si bien le faire et la montagne d'objets s'effondra aussitôt sur le sol, écrasant Réby et ensevelissant quelques mages qui avaient eut le malheur de se trouver dans les parages.

« Aieaieaie… » Soupirait Gajeel qui se retrouvait sous les décombres, entouré par les fumées que le choc avait soulevé.

Réby avait la tête dans les nuages, littéralement, elle reposait sur un gros parchemin représentant des cumulonimbus tout palots.

« C'est quoi ce tohubohu à la fin ! On s'entend plus penser dans cette fichue guilde ! S'écria Makarof qui descendait les marches quatre à quatre. « Vous allez tout me détruire, mes pauvres enfants ! »

Une petite dame aux cheveux longs et blanc fit alors quelques pas du haut de ses beaux tallons noirs et avança jusqu'au maître :

« Ahlala… Ne leur en voulez pas… Ils font de leur mieux pour que la fête soit réussie après tout, hein ? Je m'occupe de tout très cher Makarof, allez, retournez vous coucher ! » Insista Mirajane qui reconduisait le petit homme dans les escaliers. « Il faut être en forme pour demain ! »

« Oui.. haha, demain commence la plus belle période de l'année ! Youpi ! » Et Makarof esquissa un petit sourire, déjà la tête ailleurs.

* * *

><p>« Je me demande bien pourquoi Makarof est aussi excité… » Fit Lucy dubitative, sortant sa tête des ruines.<p>

« Il est toujours commença à l'approche des fêtes du printemps. On a l'habitude. » Soupira Kanna.

« Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais maintenant à on a du boulot à rattraper ! » S'enquit Réby en s'extirpant du bazard.

« Bien parlé ! » Appuya Gajeel qui se débarrassait de la poussière sur ses épaules.

Lucy se tenait la tête avec insistance et manqua de trébucher :

« Ahh… J'ai vraiment mal à la tête… »

« Ça t'apprendra à faire des jeux de constructions tiens ! Les bouquins c'est pas des _Lego _je te signale ! Non mais ! » Réby grommelait tout en rangeant les premiers livres qu'elle trouvait.

Toute cette scène avait évidement attiré la curiosité de Natsu et, observant l'état pathétique de la salle commune, il éclata de rire :

« Haha, vous êtes trop forts, on dirait que je suis passé par ici, tiens ! »

« C'es pas drôle… J'me suis fais mal moi ! » Pesta Kanna. « Mieux vaut s'éloigner de ces fous furieux jusqu'à demain… » Acheva-t-elle.

Voyant l'expression décrépite de Lucy, le rire de Natsu s'intensifia encore :

« Lucy, t'as vu ta tête ? »

« Te marre pas trop, tu veux ? C'est un peu ta faute si on est par-terre.»

Et Lucy se releva avant de commencer à lentement ranger les ouvrages.

« Fallait s'y attendre en même temps, vous êtes incroyables ici à Fairy Tail… »

C'était Carla qui venait d'entrer, suivie de près par Happy qui dégustait un morceau de poisson.

« On peut se passer de ta sagesse Carla… » Et Kanna entama un tonneau de bière au comptoir.

« Il n'empêche, les réjouissances commencent bientôt et il n'y a pas grand-chose de prêt ! » Remarqua Réby.

Natsu s'approcha de Lucy et regarda avec méfiance le panneau qu'elle tenait encore dans les mains :

« Et tu voulais faire quoi avec ce truc immense au juste ? »

« Eh bien, l'accrocher tiens ! Quoi d'autre ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est une idée que moi et Lucy on a eu ce matin ! » Dit Mirajane alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers seule.

« Un petit jeu amusant pour compléter le programme ! » Ajouta Lucy.

« Un jeu ? » Et Natsu sourit profondément.

« Tout à fait ! »

« **_C'est quoi, c'est quoi, c'est quoi_ **_?_ » Demandèrent en cœur Réby, Natsu et Happy.

« Tutut ! Silence absolu jusqu'à demain, vous ne saurez rien avant ! » Avertit la barmaid.

« Bien dis ! » Et Lucy suivit de Mirajane allèrent au comptoir tandis que les autres restaient sur place, plus ou moins déçus :

« Boarf… C'est sûrement un de ces jeux de gonzesses pour qu'on s'embrasse ou qu'on se fasse des câlins… Très peu pour moi ! » Bougonna Gajeel dans son coin.

« C'est vrai que ça leur ressemblerait bien à toutes les deux… » Fit Réby pensive.

Natsu fit part de son enthousiasme en baillant de toute sa mâchoire :

« Bon les amis, je vais me coucher moi… »

« Bonne nuit ! » Lancèrent quelques voix dans la salle.

« Eh Natsu… »

« Ouais ? » Le dragon slayer se retourna vers Lucy.

« Gray était pas avec toi tout à l'heure ? »

« Si… » Et le mage de flammes se gratta le crâne pensivement. « Pourquoi ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas rentrés en même temps ? »

« Bah non… Et pourquoi on rentrerait ensemble d'ailleurs ? »

* * *

><p>Sur ces mots, Natsu se plongea dans les couloirs de la guilde et le silence bienvenu s'installa tranquillement - si on oublie les rots sonores que Kanna lâchait de temps à autre.<p>

« Alors c'est quoi cette histoire de jeux que vous nous préparez toutes les deux ? » Demanda Kanna, accoudée à côté de Lucy au bar.

« Quelque chose d'amusant, tu verras bien. »

Et Lucy montra le panneau qu'elle voulait accrocher en hauteur :

Il y avait des cases de plusieurs couleurs différentes, et dans chaque case un prénom.

« Oh… Nous participons tous à l'évènement ? »

« Tout à fait ! » Répondit Mirajane qui servait un peu d'eau gazeuse à Lucy de l'autre côté du comptoir.

« J'ai hâte… Tant qu'il y a de quoi boire… » Et Kanna se remit à... boire.

« _Il en faut peut pour être heureux_ avec Kanna… » Soupira la constellationniste.

« Tiens, dis-moi Lucy… Tu ne trouves pas que Natsu est différent en ce moment ? »

« Ah… ? Je ne sais pas. » Lucy faisait la moue tout en sirotant son verre.

« Peut-être que je me trompe, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il devient un peu plus mature… »

Lucy haussa les sourcils :

« Haha, alors un tout petit peu ! Un tout _petit petit petit_ peu ! Il est toujours aussi gamin qu'avant ! Tu as vu comment il a rigolé tout à l'heure... ? »

« Peut-être mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus réservé et plus… » Mirajane sourit. « Pensif. »

« Ça serait la meilleure… Natsu qui réfléchit… » Et Lucy sourit légèrement.

« Il faut croire que les gens changent… »

« C'est n'importe quoi vos histoires ! Personne ne change, non mais ! » S'écria Kanna, entre deux hoquets.

« Du calme ma chère… » Murmura Mirajane en lui tapotant l'épaule.

« Personne ne changera mes habitudes de boissons ici… Hips ! Bande de… vermicelles !… »

Et puis elle engouffra une nouvelle choppe dans son gosier.

« Vivement demain. Bon, je file accrocher ça et je vais me coucher Mirajane, bonne nuit ! »

« Bonne nuit ! » Lança la barmaid.

La salle commune s'était progressivement vidée et seuls quelques téméraires mages faisaient encore les cent pas pour finir la décoration de la guilde. Affiches, fleurs, guirlandes colorées, paillettes à vous étouffer; tout ce que vous pouviez imaginer était à Fairy Tail et servait à embellir la pièce principale.

Lucy avait décidé qu'il était plus judicieux (et surtout moins périlleux) d'accrocher le tableau de son petit jeu sur celui des quêtes puisque de toute façon, personne n'était sensé travailler pendant les prochains jours.

« _Ah… la fête du printemps !_ »

Et Lucy frissonna.

* * *

><p><em>FIN DU SECOND CHAPITRE<em>

A Arthemysia : Merci merci ! Content de te revoir aussi dans les parages. Disons que j'ai fais une pause où je m'occupais d'autres univers et là ça me manque pas mal ^^ donc me voici. Au passage, la plupart des expressions existent belle et bien, mais j'en bidouille quelques unes par endroit :)

PS : t'inquiète pas pour Sustiva, moi aussi je traîne pour la finir (et le beta reading prends du temps) et je traîne pour lire TES histoires aussi donc ^^

A Gobi 78 : Merci ;) J'espère que la suite va t'accrocher !

A MokeyDLexie : Merci aussi pour tes reviews presque simultanées ^^ maintenant j'ai du boulot on va dire ! C'est déjà ça !

à très vite alors !


	3. Angoisses et débarras

**_La suite ! Tout de suite !_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>LA BAGATELLE<em>**

_Angoisses et débarras_

* * *

><p>Aux alentours de minuit, la guilde était devenue une grande maison obscure et les rares mages qui se promenaient encore dans ses couloirs avaient plus l'air d'ombres ou de spectre que de gentils personnages secondaires.<p>

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit doucement et Gray entra en traînant des pieds, tout penaud.

En faisant quelques pas dans le grand vestibule, il se rendit compte de l'heure réelle qu'il était et se dit qu'il avait effectivement dû dormir un sacré bout de temps au bord de l'eau… et aussi perdu son t-shirt dans la foulée (après tout…)

Alors qu'il cherchait de quoi se désaltérer de l'autre côté du bar (chose qui est strictement interdite par Mirajane bien sûr) une main puissante se posa bientôt sur son épaule droite et il poussa un cri terrible.

« Ah, enfin quelqu'un de costaud pour m'aider dans tout ce bordel ! Viens donc un peu avec moi Gray ! »

C'était Erza, et une Erza assez stressée à vue d'œil, elle le tirait déjà par le bras pour une destination inconnue.

« Eh… Tu m'a fichue une de ces trouilles ! ça se fait pas ça ! »

« Mon cher Gray, va falloir se secouer, y'a du pain sur la planche ! » Et Erza entraînait Gray toujours plus loin et plus vite dans les couloirs.

« Stop ! »

« Quoi ? » Erza se retourna vers le mage de glace en sueur.

« Pause… Je peux très bien marcher tout seul… »

« Si tu le dis. Mais je n'aime pas les trainards. »

Gray reprit sa respiration deux secondes.

« Bon, j'y vas. » Et Erza partit au quart de tour, suivit par Gray qui avait un bon point de côté.

Quelques minutes de poursuite plus tard et la porte d'un étrange débarras s'ouvrit. Ça sentait le renfermé, le moisi même par endroit, mais surtout il y a avait un gros lustre en morceaux qui pendait bien lascivement au dessus d'un tas d'ordures en tout genre.

« Bien, il va falloir organiser tout ça ! »

« Mais… attend, ça va vraiment nous servir tout ça ? Je sais même pas où on est ! »

« Ah… C'est un endroit où les marges avaient l'habitude de jeter plein de trucs inutiles ou qui ne marchaient plus… Moi-même j'ai dû balancer quelques personnes là-dedans… »

« Quoi ? » Et Gray ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant pas si la jeune fille pouvait réellement avoir laissé des personnes vivantes ici.

Un tas de scènes horrifiques commencèrent à germer dans la tête du pauvre mage de glace qui resta un moment abasourdi.

Et puis le visage obscur d'Erza s'approcha du siens :

« C'était une blague… » Dit-elle avec une tête d'un neutre absolu.

Gray, tremblant de peur, s'écarta un peu :

« Ouais… une blague hein… Tu ferais jamais ça, pas vrai ? »

« Non… »

« C'était une petite boutade… »

« Exactement.

« Une blagounette… »

« On peut dire ça. »

« Une… »

« Oui ? » Fit Erza en souriant.

« Une hâblerie ? »

Et Erza empoigna Gray par le col avant de le balancer dans la masse d'objets en tout genre, et de s'y jeter elle-même – d'y plonger plus exactement.

« Allez ! Au boulot Gray ! Demain, tout doit être rangé et propre ! »

« Aie… Pourquoi je me fais toujours autant martyrisé ? »

* * *

><p>Gray commença à mettre de côté des objets qu'ils ne pouvaient qu'à peine discerner.<p>

« Ahlala, dire qu'ils jettent des boites de gâteaux de ma boulangerie préférée ! » Lança Erza dans le foutoir. « Je te jure, si je retrouve celui qui a mangé ce fraisier et en a laissé une partie ! » Elle rageait littéralement.

« Du calme… Demain c'est la fête… »

« La fête la fête… » Erza soupira longuement, le corps à moitié empêtré dans les déchets. « Ils sont bien gentils de nous proposer une fête mais il n'y a vraiment rien d'intéressant de prévu… »

« Je sais pas du tout ce qui est prévu moi, donc… »

« Une loterie avec à la clef un aspirateur magique, l'élection de miss Printemps, une partie de croquet façon Fairy Tail, des jeux de boissons et j'en passe… Mais rien de bien excitant… »

« C'est déjà beaucoup. » Commenta Gray, alors qu'il mettait la main sur un vieux sous-vêtement à lui. « Eh ! Je le reconnais celui-là ! Je l'avais perdu y'a au moins deux ans et il était introuvable ! »

« Cache-moi donc cette horreur… »

« Il est peut-être encore mettable. » Murmura le mage de glace en reniflant discrètement le tissu avant de s'étrangler. « Bon… de toute façon il doit être trop petit… Mais je le garde dans ma collection. »

« Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu vas faire de ce truc, continue de creuser. »

« Oui chef ! »

« Ah… et il paraît que cette fichue Mirajane a trouvé un petit jeu en plus pour nous distraire… ça promet… »

« C'est quoi comme jeux ? » Demanda Gray, la tête enfouie dans une masse informe.

« Aucune idée… Mais ça s'appelle _La Bagatelle_… c'est tout ce que je sais. »

« _La bagatelle_… »

« Curieux nom, oui. »

« Rien d'autre ? »

« Non…, mais avec Mirajane, le pire n'est jamais loin. » Et Erza époussetait un morceau du lustre tombé au sol.

« Bon, de toute façon ce n'est pas obligatoire… » Remarqua Gray.

« J'ai bien peur que si… »

« Quoi ? » Et Gray sortit sa tête de l'amoncellement.

« Cette petite génie de Lucy a visiblement un plan pour nous faire tous participer. »

« Mais moi je voulais être tranquille ! » S'esclaffa le brun.

« Toujours à glander mon pauvre… C'est pas si terrible de jouer à un jeu après tout. »

« Vraiment… ? » Et Gray se rapprocha d'Erza. « Je sais que tu as peur… Toi aussi. »

« Ah oui… ? » Erza évita le regard de Gray, les yeux plissés, faignant l'indifférence.

* * *

><p>« Pas la peine de la jouer stoïque Erza… Je sais bien reconnaître quand tu as peur, ça arrive tellement peu souvent… »<p>

Erza avala durement sa salive et lança un regard vraiment inquiet à son confrère :

« Il faut vraiment qu'on échappe à ce jeu ! Je sais pas encore trop pourquoi, mais ça ne me dis rien de bon ! Pour un raison ou pour une autre, quelque chose de terrible pourrait bien se produire. »

« Erza, doucement. On trouvera bien un moment pour réfléchir à comment ne pas jouer. On a qu'à s'éloigner au maximum de Mirajane et Lucy et personne ne viendra nous embêter. »

« Mais tu comprends pas Gray ! Mirajane est puissante ! Elle sait que j'ai peur d'elle dans ces moments là ! Elle a le contrôle sur moi, Gray ! Elle a le contrôle ! » Et elle secouait le pauvre mage de glace dans tout les sens.

« Ohlala… On se calme ! » Et Gray saisit Erza par les épaules. « Je vais devenir fou avec vous tous ici… Déjà Natsu qui fait son gamin timide, puis toi qui est prise d'une hystérie… »

« Excuse-moi Gray… » Er Erza baissa un peu la tête. « C'est juste que je veux pas encore me faire humilier par cette peste. »

« C'est pas le genre de Mirajane… »

« Oh… là, tu ne la connais pas. Tu ne peux pas savoir la rivalité qui il y a eut entre nous. Et je sens qu'elle va profiter des jeux pour en remettre une couche ! »

« De toute façon, à part crier ici toute seule et se lamenter, tu ne peux rien faire Erza, donc calme-toi. Autant attendre tranquillement demain et dormir… »

« Non… il faut ranger tout ce bazar… On a besoin de place pour les animations… » Et Erza se remit à creuser. « Et qui sait ce qu'on pourrait trouver dans tout ce tas ! »

« Bon… » Et Gray baya bruyamment (décidément) « J'y vais, à demain… »

« Oui, à demain Gray, merci pour ton aide ! »

Et alors que le mage de glace s'éclipsait dans le dos d'Erza, la prêtresse découvrit sous les décombres un homme assez âgé, recroquevillé entre deux chaises cassées.

« Mais… mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous ? »

Le petit homme avait sale allure, une face toute charbonneuse et des dents de lapins jaunies. Sa tête était surmontée d'une brique de lait toute éventrée :

« Bah… Je vis ici madame… d'ailleurs je pensais pas vous revoir un jour ! Depuis que vous m'avez jeté ici en me disant de plus bouger… bah je survis comme je peux… »

Et Erza eut un puissant frisson.

* * *

><p><em>FIN DU TROISIÈME CHAPITRE<em>

_Bon pour le rythme, c'est le weekend aussi donc... j'en profite ^^ en plus je devrais vite me remettre au boulot donc faudra être patient !_

_C'est sûr que quand on écris des histoires bien dramatiques avec ce pauvre Gray ^^ à côté ça c'est une p'tite sucrerie ;)_

_ à bien vite alors !_


	4. Y'a des chambres pour ça !

**_Fin du weekend : je vous lâche un dernier chapitre pour vous occuper un max de emps (c'est à dire 10 min au max bouhou ^^) Surtout prenez le temps de le lire, de relire même X)_**

**_Allez, trêve de bavardage, et je retourne bosser !_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>LA BAGATELLE<em>**

_Y'a des chambres pour ça !_

* * *

><p>Ah… je matin, que c'est agréable cette douce sensation de lent éveil…<p>

Ouvrir les yeux dans la paisible atmosphère de la journée qui commence, sans être fatigué, avoir dormi assez, écouter l'harmonie du vent qui caresse les fenêtres…

Savourer les chants des ois…

**/ «_ Tout le monde se réveille ! Bande de crabe ! La mer monte ! _» /**

« Hein, quoi ? »

« _AHHHHH_ ! »

« Bon sang on nous attaque!»

Évidement, c'était sans compter la vivacité d'Erza qui avait pour ainsi dire pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et avait bien fait le ménage dans le débarras en dessous – travail de pro ! Maintenant excitée comme un électron libre, elle passait de chambre en chambre aller secouer les gens dans leur sommeil :

«** Allez les fumistes, on se mets au boulot ! Et au trot !** »

Plus bas dans la taverne, l'ambiance est plutôt détendue et Gajeel surveillait du regard Happy et Lily qui discutaient de choses de chats ("Tu as vu la dernière vidéo de Lolcat sur youtube, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi!"). De temps à autre, son regard venait sur Réby qui affichait un parchemin pour la vente de livres.

« Réby, tu es prête toi ? » Demanda Kanna en passant près d'elle, pas vraiment rassurée.

« Oui, plus que quelques affiches et ça sera bon ! »

« T'en as de la chance… J'ai encore rien préparé pour mon concours de boissons… »

« Tu as encore un peu de temps… »

« Boarf… Tout compte fait je vais peut-être tester encore la qualité de la bière, je crois que j'en suis pas encore convaincue… »

« Bah voyons… » Fit pensivement Mirajane depuis le bar.

« Coucou tout le monde ! »

* * *

><p>Lucy descendait les marches de l'escalier en s'étirant. Elle rejoignit une petite table où Gray était assis depuis un bout de temps :<p>

« Bien dormi ? » Demanda-t-elle au mage de glace.

« Bof… ça allait très bien jusqu'à ce qu'Erza arrive… J'aurais dû dormir chez moi au lieu de rester et me faire exploiter… »

« Tiens… Je me demande où est Natsu, d'habitude c'est toujours le premier à venir pour manger le matin. »

Gray haussa les épaules et commença à boire son thé.

« Vous êtes en froid tous les deux, pas vrai ? »

Les sourcils du brun se levèrent d'un coup : »

« Mais… Il s'est rien passé ! »

« Je sais pas… je le sens c'est tout. » Murmura Lucy.

« Hier, il est juste partit avant moi parce que j'étais un tantinet insistant… En même temps il peut être tellement soupe au lait parfois… »

« Ça c'est bien vrai… » Appuya Gajeel qui venait de les rejoindre.

« Mais rien de grave donc ? » Demande Lucy.

« Non, rien du tout. On se dispute tout le temps, mais c'est jamais vraiment sérieux. » Et Gray eut un petit sourire nostalgique. « Y'a rien d'anormal… »

« Un peu comme un vieux couple… » Remarqua Gajeel en ricanant.

« Je te demande avec qui tu dors toi, peut-être ? » S'offusqua Gray. « Non ! Alors emmerde pas le marin s'il te plaît. »

« Tss… un peu d'humour, le congélateur… ça te fera du bien. Je comprends que Natsu en ait marre de ta trogne. »

« Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre… » Et Gray rit. « Au moins, vous me faites bien rire vous tous ici… »

* * *

><p>Mais l'arrivée impromptue de Natsu, la tête sombre, un peu penchée sur le côté, fit cesser les petites querelles et tout le monde – cinq ou six personnes tout au plus - se tournèrent vers lui.<p>

« Tiens… quand on parle du dragonslayer… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Gajeel ? » Le jeune homme aux cheveux saumon s'emporta rapidement mais voyant que l'ambiance n'était pas au combat, il préféra se diriger vers la table.

Gray ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à son ami et rival de toujours, mais bien vite, il sentit l'autre se contracter et serrer les poings, avant de carrément partir de la guilde.

« Mais Natsu… tu manges rien ? » Demanda Lucy, éberluée.

« Pas faim… »

Et la porte de la guilde se ferma bientôt.

Mirajane émit un petit gloussement :

« Ça alors… Natsu qui refuse un petit déjeuner, qui l'eut cru… »

« Les gens changent… » Soupira Réby.

« Qui change ? » S'exclama Kanna, soudain inquiète.

« Toi… faudrait songer à cuver un peu et arrêter d'en rajouter ! » S'impatienta Lucy qui retira la bière à Kanna.

« Mais… » La mage aux cartes tenait fermement sa bouteille comme un marmot tiendrait un biberon.

« Lucy a raison, t'as une descente en queue d'arrosoir ! » Ajouta Gray. « A ce train là tu pourras même pas dire ton numéro à la dame de la loterie. »

« Laissez-moi tranq… hips ! » Et Kanna se redressa avant de partir plus loin en chancelant.

* * *

><p>« Bien, un peu se sérieux les enfants… » Et Mirajane fit le silence – ce qui fut presque immédiat. « Je vous préviens juste qu'à midi pile se déroulera le tirage au sort pour le jeu que nous avons préparé Lucy et moi… Donc soyez présents ! »<p>

« Ok ! » S'exclamèrent les exceeds, impatients.

« Ça marche. » Acquiesça Réby.

« Ah… on est vraiment obligé ? » Soupira Gray.

« Oui ! Tu ne peux pas y échapper, les règles sont faites pour de toute façon. »

Gray rentra sa tête dans le creux de ses bras :

« Roohh… Fatiguéééé... »

« Tsss, lopette. » Glissa Gajeel.

« Ah… c'est le fameux Baga… truc chouette. » Dit lentement Réby

« Eh ? Comment tu sais ça toi ? » Demanda Mirajane, soudain furieuse.

« Bah… je l'ai entendue… »

« Lucy, tu n'es pas allée raconter à tout le monde c'était quoi notre jeu ? »

« Bien sûr que non… » Lucy tentait de calmer Mirajane qui semblait prendre toute cela TRES au sérieux. « Et puis de toute façon, ils vont bien finir par le savoir. »

« D'ailleurs, il faudrait peut-être dire à Natsu et Kanna de venir ici à midi… » Ajouta Réby.

Gray leva les yeux au nom de son camarade mais ne bougea pas, le regard perdu.

« Bon, j'y vais alors ! » Dit Lucy avant de partir de la taverne.

* * *

><p>Dehors, un petit vent frais faisait crisser les branches des arbres endormis.<p>

_Vivement le printemps,_ soupira Lucy, quand elle vit, dans un coin des bois qui bordaient la guilde, la tignasse rose de Natsu perdue entre les arbres.

« Eh ! Natsu ! »

Aussitôt, le dit dragon slayer se retourna, apeuré, avant de cherche un coin pour se cacher, mais évidement, c'était trop tard.

« Natsu, il faut que je te dise un truc. »

« Pas maintenant… Laisse-moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul dans la forêt d'ailleurs ? » Et Lucy s'approcha d'avantage.

« Ah… rien je… »

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien en ce moment ? »

« Mais pourquoi vous n'arrêtez pas de me poser la question vous tous ? » Et le dragon slayer se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Peut-être qu'il y a bien une raison… » Dit lentement Lucy. « Mais que tu refuses juste de l'admettre. »

Natsu garda son silence un long moment, observant les petits buissons de baie tous fripés et englués dans le froid. Bientôt, tout cela renaîtrait et les bourgeons s'ouvriraient enfin. La saison des amours commencerait et…

_Et mais pourquoi je pense à ça moi ?_

« J'ai juste… besoin de réfléchir. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… » Et Lucy fit un petit sourire de compassion. « Mais Natsu qui réfléchit, j'avoue que ça m'a un peu étonné de ta part. »

« Vas-y, moque toi… » Et Natsu baissa la tête pour regarder ses pieds faire des mouvements maladroits.

« Bon, il faut que tu viennes à midi dans la salle principale pour le début du jeu… »

« Ça commence dès ce midi ? »

« Disons que ce jeu est particulier… »

« J'en ai marre de tout ce mystère. Vous en faites trop et ça mets tout le monde sur les nerfs ! » Le dragon slayer mordillait inconsciemment son écharpe sous le coup de la tension.

Lucy lui fit alors un clin d'œil :

« Toi aussi tu nous fais du mystère Natsu… ne t'inquiète pas. »

Et tandis qu'elle repartait vers la guilde, un petit oiseau commença à chanter au dessus de leurs têtes.

« Oh… ça, c'est un signe que le printemps sera long et beau ! » Fit Lucy avant de disparaître.

* * *

><p>Natsu regarda en hauteur la petite boule de plumes qui s'était posée sur une branche d'être.<p>

_J'aimerais bien avoir des ailes un jour, rien que pour voir ce que ça fait… _

C'est vrai ça ! Des ailes ! Cela serait tellement génial ! _Ça démoulerait sec !_ Comme dirait Gray.

Mais c'est impossible.

Et Natsu allait tourner le regard, quand uns second oiseau, assez semblable au premier, se posa sur la branche aux côté de son compagnon.

Natsu, intrigué, observa les oiseaux se rapprocher puis se titiller avec leurs becs. On aurait dit qu'ils s'embrassaient pas moment.

Natsu ne pu s'empêcher de se révulser :

« Eh ! Y'a des chambres pour faire ça ! » Qu'il éructa tout en crachant des gerbes d'étincelles – les oiseaux s'envolèrent à tire d'ailes.

_Non mais dis donc…_

Et puis, Natsu eut soudain dans sa tête l'image très brève de lui, assis à une table de la guilde, et à côté, Gray, le mage de glace, le regardant avec un petit sourire en coin…

Et Natsu frémit longuement.

* * *

><p><strong><em>FIN DU QUATRIÈME CHAPITRE<em>**

Merci à Arthemysia, Monkey D Lexie and thanks to grayxnatsuFT !

- Les reviews d'Arthe me font toujours aussi plaisir, ça me rappelle la toute première fic que j'ai écrite (c'est pas si loin en fait). Bref, je savais pas que Gray et Erza c'était tes préférés, j'avoue qu'à moi aussi ils me plaisant beaucoup ! Mais c'est drôle, je les vois pas trop ensemble bizarrement... J'adore Flare, Juvia, Yukino, Natsu et Jellal, je compte bien écrire plus sur eux un de ces jours !

Je me rend compte à quel point cette fic va être remplie de scènes où les persos pataugent dans le bazar ^^ je sais pas, j'adore cette idée en fait.

Si ça détend alors tout va bien ;) mais ça risque de prendre de l'ampleur bien vite !

Et j'essaierai de publier rapidement, en semaine c'est plus dur pour moi mais bon, dès que j'ai un peu de temps...

- MonkeyDLexie, content que les expressions soient drôles ^^ je vais essayer de bien en jouer.


	5. Annonce des élus !

**_Un long chapitre pour vous mes chers !_**

**_Tout vous sera dévoilé !_**

**_Enjoy ;)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>LA BAGATELLE<em>**

**_Annonce des élus !_**

* * *

><p>Natsu marchait vers la guilde, voilà où nous en étions, il marchait ainsi, la tête embourbée dans toute sortes de raisonnements aussi foireux que complexes. Son crâne bouillait littéralement sous l'afflux de pensées.<p>

D'un coup, tout était possible dans son esprit et tout le forçait à la fois à restreindre ces élans imaginaires et à la fois à les étendre. C'était de la folie !

Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps au dragon slayer pour finalement cracher un torrent de flammes dans les airs et gémir toute sa fureur.

_Ça, c'est fait…_

Avant de repartir l'air de rien vers la guilde à pas lents et mesurés, calmé par la douce fraicheur de ce début d'après-midi. _Brrrr_

Et quand il ouvrit enfin les portes principales, c'était comme si tout Fairy Tail c'était réunis autour d'une petite table où perchée, trônait Mirajane sérieuse et droite comme un pique :

« Natsu Dragneer… »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Demanda le jeune homme, remarquant la foule de mages qui s'était retournés à son entrée.

« Chuut, rejoins-nous vite et tais-toi ! » Lui lança Lucy toute proche.

Natsu ne réfléchit pas plus et se dirigea vers la table où était assise Lucy, cependant, alors qu'il allait s'assoir, le regard de Gray, lui aussi attablé au même endroit le glaça sur place et il hésita un certain temps, pâle.

« Natsu, assieds-toi, on va encore te gronder ! » Appuya Lucy.

Natsu, pris de panique, se gratta la tête tout gêné et balbutia tout en se retirant :

« Ah, désolé, faut que j'aille dire un truc à Kanna… »

Les amis à sa table ne firent pas de commentaires et se concentrèrent bien vite sur Mirajane qui tentait de faire respecter un silence parfait.

Seul Gray, la tête enfouie dans le creux de ses bras, regardait l'air inquiet son ami partir plus loin et se perdre dans la foule de mages.

_À quoi il joue ce dragon de mes deux ?_

* * *

><p>« Bien, maintenant que TOUT LE MONDE est bien arrivé (regards mortels posés sur Natsu), je vais pouvoir vous parler du jeu auquel Fairy Tail s'est tout spécialement préparée ! Tout d'abord sachez que les fêtes de ce printemps vont êtres encore plus glamour, folles, démesurées que les années précédentes : Tout Magnolia y participe et il n'était pas question que notre guilde n'y mette pas son grain de sel ! Pas vrai maître ? »<p>

« Oui, hem… tout à fait… » Ajouta Makarof que personne ne voyait vraiment, assis sur la table et qui sirotant son verre de whisky.

« Et pour rajouter encore un peu de piment aux festivités, j'ai inventé avec l'aide de ma petite partenaire Lucy (clin d'œil passionnée) un petit jeu auxquels nous participerons tous ! »

« Il est temps qu'elle nous dise enfin de quoi il s'agit ! » Marmonna Gajeel, aigre.

«Ce jeu s'appelle _La bagatelle ! _Et il porte bien son nom, croyez moi ! »

« Je sais même pas ce que ça veut dire… » Chuchota Lucy en souriant.

« Et tu trouves ça drôle ? » Demande Gray, haussant les sourcils.

« Bien ! » Et Mirajane montra le fameux panneau que Lucy avait tenté d'accrocher la veille. « Nous allons nous servir de ce tableau qui porte vos noms, j'ai un peu réorganisé la chose :

D'un côté nous avons les filles, et de l'autre les garçons de la guilde de Fairy Tail, pour des raisons pratiques et esthétiques évidentes, je me vois obligée de ne pas citer tous les noms des membres de la guilde on se concentrera sur les personnages les plus importants. Désolé donc à tous ceux qui ne seront pas appelés – même si bien sûr, au final, même dans le manga ou l'anime, vous ne servez pas à grand chose… Désolé Wakaba… »

« Boah… je m'y ferais… » Dis celui-ci, tristounet.

Et Mirajane sortit alors une petit baguette dorée, un peu bricolée mais à une belle allure de sa poche.

« Bien, trêve de blabla, nous aurons donc pour les filles Wendy, Erza, Réby, Lucy, Kanna et moi-même et du côté des garçons Léo, Luxus, Gajeel, Gray, Natsu et Mistgun ! Vous devez vous en doutez maintenant, mais la Bagatelle est un jeu qui va unir des personnages par deux pendant la durée des fêtes de printemps ! Ces personnes seront liées par magie et ne pourront se séparer sous aucun prétexte, elles devront partager toutes leurs activités, tout faire ensemble jusqu'au moindre détail ! »

« Quoi ? » S'exclamèrent quelques mages.

« C'est bizarre… » Soupira Natsu dans son coin.

« Et le jeu décidera par sa seule volonté qui il unira ! _La Bagatelle_ est un jeu qui a sa propre intelligence, seul lui ou moi peuvent rompre des unions. Je l'ai programmé pour qu'il choisisse des gens par affinités ! A chaque fois que vous et votre partenaire réussissez un jeu pendant la fête ou toute autre activité que nous jugeons gratifiante pour un couple, vous gagnerez un point. Le but du jeu est d'avoir un maximum de points possible : Je dresserai un tableau tout au long des fêtes pour compter le nombre de points de chaque duo ! » Et Mirajane faisait tournoyer la baguette dans les airs.

Mais Gajeel se leva alors :

« Stop, stop, stop, attends Mirajane, tu veux dire que c'est cette chose qui va décider avec qui on va passer tout notre temps et faire… les jeux et tout ? »

« C'est exactement cela ! »

« Mais c'est débile ! »

« Oh, mais tais-toi imbécile ! » Ordonna Réby en tirant Gajeel vers le bas.

Lucy, toute trépignante, était déjà en train d'imaginer tous les cas possibles : _Oh ! Il y a tellement de couples que j'aimerais voir se former dans cette guilde ! Tellement de façons de les mettre ensemble ! Haha... ? _

_Bon..._

_Y'a qu'un truc… Avec qui je vais tomber moi ?_

* * *

><p>« Bien, je vais aussi ajouter une autre règle pou empêcher tout manquement aux règles qui unissent les partenaires du jeu : vous serez tous munis de lacrimas permettant de prendre des photographies… » Et Mirajane montra alors un bel appareil photo. « Dès que vous verrez des couples ne pas respecter les règles, se désunir, se bouder, se disputer, se battre ou tout autre comportement impropre aux bonnes manières de couples, vous pourrez les prendre sur le fait et ceux-ci se verront attribuer un point en moins dans leur score ! Le couple avec le plus de points à la fin des jeux se verra remettre le prix du meilleur couple de Fairy Tail et aura un prix très spécial d'une grande valeur ! »<p>

« C'est quoi ces histoires… ? » Bougonna Gray, forçant les sourcils. « Une course au points… tout ça pour un prix qu'on connaît même pas ? »

_Ça a l'air compliqué_… Pensait Natsu de son côté.

« Mais à quoi ça va nous servir ? » Fit Erza, dubitative.

« Eh bien ma chère Erza, à nous amuser bien sûr… quoi d'autre ? » Et Mirajane sourit largement. « Et se démarquer bien sûr... Surtout pour celles qui sont éclipsées par les autres depuis un certain temps...»

Erza eut un petit frisson d'angoisse, qu'elle calma immédiatement avec un grand morceau de fraisier.

_Je vais l'avoir ce prix ! Je vais l'avoir !_

« Allez, balancez les noms que l'on s'amuse enfin… » Dit Léo qui était accoudé au bar, entouré par quelques ravissantes mages de la guilde.

« Ouais, qu'on en finisse… » Appuya Gajeel.

« Bien… » Et Mirajane fit tourner la baguette en l'air. «_ Bagatelle, bagatelle_, dis-nous quelle sera le premier couple à... jouir de ton… appel. »

« C'est quoi cette formule bizarre ? » Demanda Réby, inquiète.

« C'est un jeu de pervers… » Commenta Gray.

« Mes peurs étaient fondées… » Dit Erza en tenant fermement Kanna par l'épaule. « Si je tombe avec un abrutit j'aurais aucun points ,c'est sûr ! »

« Moi j'espère tomber sur quelqu'un qui supporte l'alcool ! Va falloir boire ensemble si j'ai bien compris ! » Ajouta Kanna.

« Et tout le reste… » Murmura Réby.

« Même aller aux toilettes ? » Demanda Wendy, un peu perdue.

Un éclair jaillit de la baguette à ce moment précis et un long trait rouge relia les noms de :

"Gajeel et Wendy."

* * *

><p>« Nous avons notre premier couple ! »<p>

« Plutôt insolite… »

« _**QUOIIII ?**_ » Grogna Gajeel. « Je peux pas être avec elle ! »

Wendy, toute surprise, ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Et pourquoi donc grand dadet ? » Demanda Mirajane.

« Bah… Je sais pas… elle est… »

_ Petite_, se disait intérieurement Gajeel, pestant contre le jeu.

« Désolée, mais il va falloir faire avec, et puis si la bagatelle vous a choisis, c'est irrévocable ! »

« Et puis vous êtes tous les deux des dragon slayer, c'est pas si idiot… » Remarqua Gray.

« Mais… mais… » Et Gajeel se tourna vers la petite fille aux cheveux bleu. « Je sais pas quoi faire… »

« Je serai très heureuse de partager les fêtes avec toi Gajeel, ça nous permettra de mieux nous connaître ! »

L'enthousiasme de Wendy glaçait un peu plus l'autre mage.

« Mais, tu te rends compte que tout le monde va nous prendre pour un couple… »

« Et alors, on peut les laisser penser ce qu'ils veulent non ? »

« T'as probablement raison… » Fit-il en s'asseyant, troublé.

« Grrrr, pourquoi il fallait qu'on soit désigné par cette baguette ? J'ai pas confiance ! » Bougonna Réby.

« Avoue que t'es jalouse parce que Wendy t'a piqué ton amouuur ! » Glissa Lucy, tout joyeuse.

Réby lui envoya un regard noir :

« Oh toi, fais gaffe à ta peau ma grande, tu vas te retrouver avec un gros naze et tu viendras pleurer sur mon épaule ! » Lança-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

« On verra bien ! » Fit Lucy toute impatiente.

Quelques minutes d'intenses débats plus tard et Mirajane repris la parole :

« Bien, les prochains noms sont… »

Nouveau coup de baguette magique, nouvelle formule nunuche :

« Kanna et…. »

Roulement de tambour.

« Allez, quelqu'un qui soit extraverti, sympa et surtout amateur de boissons en tout genre ! » S'exclama Kanna.

« **Mistgun** ! »

* * *

><p>Kanna cracha sur le parquet toute sa bière et lança un regard éberlué à l'homme masqué qui était à quelques pas d'elle.<p>

« C'est une blague ? »

« Mirajane, tu es sûre que ta baguette n'est pas déficiente ? »

« Bah non… je pense pas » Répondit la barmaid en examinant le manche en bois. « Bref, en tout cas c'est irrévocable, alors il faudra faire avec. »

« Je vois définitivement pas de points communs entre ces deux là… » Commenta Lucy.

« A part le fait qu'ils soient des mages… » Ajouta Gray.

« Moi j'aime bien cette idée... » Dit Happy tout content de l'agitation.

« J'aurais préféré sortir avec un tonneau de vin ! » Lâcha Kanna, avant de se rapprocher de Mistgun. « Mais bon, peut-être qu'un peu de ta compagnie de me fera pas de mal… Après tout ça fat longtemps que je n'ai pas tenté une aventure avec quelqu'un ici… » Et elle posa sa main sur l'épaule bien couverte de Mistgun.

Ce dernier, emmitouflé dans son habituel accoutrement avait le regard fixé dans le vide, rien ne pouvait le perturber.

« Retire ta main s'il te plaît… »

« Ohlolo, faut se détendre un peu… » Et Kanna croisa les bras. « Fais un effort pour cette fois et on va s'amuser. »

« Je n'ai rien contre m'amuser, mais s'il te plaît, ne m'approche pas trop. »

« Entendu… » Soupira la joueuse de carte. « Dommage, si ça se trouve t'es plutôt mignon en dessous de ta cagoule ! »

Les prochains noms défilèrent vite :

« Mirajane avec… »

Roulement de tambour.

« Ah… bon ? »

Mirajane n'en revenait pas, puis elle sourit :

« Bien, alors je serai avec Luxus pour la durée des jeux… »

Ce dernier, un peu en retrait haussa les épaules tandis que des mages à ôté de lui le félicitait :

« Bof, au moins elle est sympa Mirajane… C'est toujours mieux que… »

« Erza avec… »

Roulement de tambour.

« Avec** Léo** ! »

* * *

><p>Cette fois, c'est Léo qui cracha le contenu de son verre aux alentours et fit fuir toutes les magettes qui l'entouraient. Bien vite, Erza vint droit vers lui et l'attrapa par les mains :<p>

« Bon, va falloir assurer, je veux absolument gagner ces jeux là ! Histoire de battre une bonne fois pour toute cette satanée Mirajane ! Je compte sur toi et ta motivation ! **Est-ce que t'es un gagnant ?** »

Et Erza le secouait dans toues les sens.

« **Est-ce que t'es un gagnant ?** »

« Eu… je sais pas… » Répondait-il, entre la nausée et la surprise.

Lucy se tordait de rire dans son coin tandis que le pauvre esprit se faisait torturer par Erza :

« Elle est incroyable. Elle me fera toujours rire… »

« Quand elle est décidée, rien ne peut l'arrêter. » Ajouta le mage de glace.

« En fait, j'ai bien l'impression que rien ne relie les personnages qui sont choisis par la baguette. » Remarqua Carla à Happy.

« C'est possible que Mirajane les ait prédéfinit à l'avance. » Et Gray fit une moue dubitative. « Pourquoi j'ai peur d'un coup… ? »

« Bien, ensuite… Gray avec… »

« Et voilà, je savais que ça allait être mon tour… » Dit le mage de glace, avalant sa salive.

Et à ce moment précis, quelque chose se noua dans son ventre, et la tignasse rose du dragon slayer apparue. _Pourquoi il fallait qu'il pense à lui à ce moment précis… ? Pourquoi ?_

« Natsu ! »

* * *

><p><strong>« Quoi ? »<strong>

Après quelques instants de silence pesant, Lucy explosa de rire et entraîna ainsi une vague incontrôlée de brouhaha et de ricanements en tout genre.

Gray, les yeux grands ouverts sous la surprise, cherchait du regard Natsu.

Ce dernier s'était levé et attira l'attention des autres :

« Eh ! C'est une blague ou quoi ? Je veux pas être avec lui ! » Cria-t-il.

« Ah non… c'est bizarre… » Dit pensivement Mirajane. « Normalement les couples sont faits pour êtres entre une fille et un garçon… »

« Haha, là, la baguette a vraiment bon goût ! » Lança Kanna, se marrant comme jamais.

« Je soupçonne un complot ! » Grinça Réby.

* * *

><p>Le mage de glace regardait son ami en train de rager dans le vide, se gratter la tête sans arrêt, comme s'il était possédé. Il y avait une sorte… oui, de haine, de répulsion dans sa voix, dans ses yeux.<p>

Et quand il a lancé un regard vers lui, Natsu a vite tourné la tête en plissant les yeux.

« Bon… Je ne vois pas comment la baguette a pu choisir deux garçons mais… vous n'aurez qu'à faire comme d'habitude non ? Après tout vous êtes meilleurs amis, non ? » Demanda Lucy, souriant à Gray.

« Je sais pas… » Répondit l'autre. « Faudrait déjà qu'on se parle… »

« Ça leur fait au moins un point commun : ils ont tous les deux un petit kiki ! » Lança Kanna avant d'éclater de rire.

Mistgun frappa sa tête avec sa main droite, consterné.

« Moi je trouve ça intéressant de mettre des gens absolument différents ensemble » Remarqua Wendy.

« Si tu le dis… » Répondit sournoisement Réby qui lorgnait sur Gajeel.

* * *

><p>« Et enfin… » Mirajane fit un autre coupe de baguette. « Lucy avec… ! »<p>

Roulement de tambour.

« **Réby** ! »

Nouveaux éclats de rire, et haussement de sourcils pour les concernées :

« Cette baguette a vraiment un problème ! »

« Comme si moi et Réby on pouvait… ? » Et Lucy était atterrée.

« Tu veux dire que je suis pas une bonne partenaire ? » La bibliothécaire se fâcha.

« Non… je n'ai pas dis ça eheh… » Tentait de calmer Lucy.

« Non mais là, ça va plus ! » S'écria Léo. « Je peux pas continuer dans des conditions pareilles ! »

Erza était toujours en train de le maltraiter sous les yeux amusés de la foule.

« Bon, on va dire qu'il y a eu quelques incidents de parcours, mais que cela soit clair, peu importe avec qui vous êtes, vous devrez jouer au jeu et rester ensemble ! »

« Jamais joué à un truc aussi nul ! » S'exclama Gajeel.

« Mais tais-toi ! » Lui hurla Réby.

"Je veux mourir!"

"Aux secours, je suis agressée par ce mage !"

"On se tire!"

"Je veux du yaoi!"

"LE YURI VAINCRA!"

* * *

><p>Et c'est sur ces moult agressions physiques et verbales que les fêtes du printemps commencèrent. Cela allait être mouvementé, cela allait être passionné, cela allait être démentiel, cela allait culminer là où aucun autre jeu jamais inventé avait pu allé ! Bref ! C'était la folie déjà !<p>

Natsu, dans un coin plus sombre de la pièce, observait Gray qui tentait quelques regards vers lui.

_Pourquoi il fallait que ça soit lui ?_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi !_

Natsu frémit.

* * *

><p>FIN DU CINQUIÈME CHAPITRE<p>

A Laylou-miimi :

Content si l'histoire est agréable et rafraichissante (à croire qu'on peut la boire...) J'espère que la tournure des évènements et le jeu en lui-même vont plaire !  
>Merci pour cette plaisante review.<p>

A Kanata-chwan :

MOi aussi le yaoi me plaît beaucoup, je vais avoir de la pression du coup, merci ^^ ! Et t'inquiète pour les reviews sur le même chapitre, au final, plus il y a en a, une je suis content, non ? :)

A plus !


	6. Bataille pour la nouille du milieu

**_Yoyoyo, toutes mes excuses pour l'attente, voici la suite !_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>LA BAGATELLE<em>**

_Bataille pour la nouille du milieu_

* * *

><p><em>Ecouter : The Witcher - River of Life<em>

Quelques minutes étaient passées depuis l'appel des couples et tout le monde ou presque quittait la taverne avec des Lacrima à photographie pour aller goûter aux premières aventures. En effet, d'irréductibles mages restaient plus ou moins vissés à leurs postes, indécis :

« Grrr… si jamais je tombe sur celui ou celle qui a fait la liste des partenaires… » Réby tournaient en rond, autour de la table où Lucy et Gray étaient assis, vaguement amusés.

« Allez, n'en fais pas tout un plat, on est là pour s'amuser, non ? Alors autant profiter du beau temps et aller dehors pour faire nos premières épreuves ».

« Lucy a raison ! » Approuva Mirajane tout en faisant signe à Luxus derrière. « Si nous voulons aller au bout et gagner le prix, mieux vaut en faire un maximum ! »

Le mage des éclairs s'empressa de prendre Mirajane par le bras et l'entraîna avec un air plus hautain vers la sortie :

« Laisse un peu ces limaces, nous avons une compétition à gagner ! »

Kanna, sirotant paisiblement une petite bière, ricana :

« Ah ! Lui, tant qu'il s'agit de se montrer supérieur, il est content.» A ses côtés, Mistgun se grattait le bout du nez et soufflait à tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

Wendy, toute excitée par les évènements se leva et prit la main de Gajeel avec assurance :

« Viens Gajeel, nous aussi on peut gagner des épreuves ! Allons-y. »

Wendy s'empara d'une Lacrima à photographier et Gajeel, après un long soupire d'ennui, la suivit nonchalamment. Toujours silencieux, Gray et Natsu étaient bien éloignés et n'osaient pas se regarder.

Le brun baissait la tête de temps à autres pour observer ses pieds remuer maladroitement.

Lucy lui fit une tape sur l'épaule :

« Eh, c'est l'heure de rejoindre ton coéquipier… Enfin je devrais plutôt dire ton partenaire ! » Et elle rit un peu.

Gray esquissa un sourire avant de regarder enfin le dragon slayer de l'autre côté de la pièce d'un œil discret. Ce dernier l'observait également. Depuis combien de temps, aucune idée, mais d'un coup leurs regards se croisaient l'onyx correspondait avec le bleu des mers.

Ce fut très bref puisque Natsu se contracta et détourna son regard avant de marcher vers la table où le brun était assis.

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la table où Gray et Lucy se trouvaient et, tendu comme un pique, ne pouvait plus rien dire.

« Une idée de par où vous allez commencer ? » Demanda Lucy.

« C'est-à-dire... que j'ai pas la moindre idée de quels genre de jeux on nous propose… » Dit le mage de glace en s'ébouriffant.

« Vous n'avez qu'à venir avec nous ! » Proposa Lucy en souriant. « Comme ça on vous montrera les coins sympas pour jouer. Il paraît qu'il y a un concours de mangeurs de pâtes près du port… »

Natsu plissa légèrement des yeux.

« Moi… je veux bien… » Murmura Gray, essayant d'appréhender la réponse de Natsu.

« Lucy… quand tu dis n_ous, _de qui tu parles exactement ? » Demanda Réby, le visage noir.

La constellationniste émit un petit rire nerveux :

« Eh bien toi et… et moi, non ? Ça te dit pas ? »

« Parce que tu considères qu'on travaille ensemble ? »

« Bah oui… pourquoi pas ? On a été choisis par_ La_ _Bagatelle_… »

Réby ferma les yeux et croisa les bras :

« Tss, et tu croirais cette baguette bizarre ! Je veux bien vous suivre, mais cette histoire ne me dit rien de bien ! »

« Natsu… ? »

C'était Gray qui appelait le dragon slayer, presque inquiet. Sa voix était anormalement enrouée. Natsu leva les yeux vers son camarade, avant de se redresser et d'ouvrir la marche :

« Allons-y… Plus tôt on aura fais cette épreuve plus tôt je serai chez moi. »

* * *

><p>Et le petit groupe partit à vive allure pour le port, tentant de suivre le garçon aux cheveux rose qui avançait bien vite. Dehors, le petit soleil de l'après-midi faisait luire les herbes de passage et les cheveux de Natsu. L'air était calme, et infiniment doux.<p>

Réby chuchota à sa voisine :

« C'est moi où les deux ne peuvent plus se supporter ? »

« Non, j'en ai bien l'impression moi aussi… »

Réby eut un petit sourire :

« Ça fera toujours deux concurrents de moins… » Et elle fit un clin d'œil à la blonde.

« Eh… je croyais que le jeu ne t'intéressait pas ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dis ça ! » Se défendit l'autre… "Je dis juste que la magouille se sent à plein nez!»

Un peu en avant, Gray marchait à quelques pas de son compagnon de toujours, tête légèrement tournée vers lui, en silence.

Leurs pas faisaient se soulever les petits gravillons du chemin à intervalles réguliers. De temps à autres, leur marche était accompagnée des piaillements joyeux de quelques oiseaux. Mais Natsu n'osait pas regarder derrière lui, il restait imperturbable et marchait toujours tout droit.

Gray soupira à nouveau et glissa ses mains dans ses poches :

_Depuis quand tu fais la tête comme ça Natsu… Depuis quand hein ?_

Sans vraiment se l'expliquer, le fait de voir son ami aussi froid lui faisait mal. Il avait beau se dire que ce n'était pas la première fois, quelque chose était bien différents cette fois-ci: ce n'était pas pour cidiotie, un détail qu'il était vraisemblablement fâché – apparemment... Natsu avait l'air sérieux… très sérieux même.

* * *

><p>Enfin, après une bonne demi-heure de vadrouille dans les quartiers du port, Natsu finit par renifler l'odeur des fameuses nouilles et se lécha les babines :<p>

« Ah… ce que j'ai faim moi ! »

Et il partit au quart de tour vers les tables de la compétition.

Surprise...

C'était Max (mais si, vous savez, le blond... ;) qui s'occupait visiblement de ce concours :

« Bien, toute votre attention s'il vous plaît, on va procéder au compte des équipes ! Réunissez-vous par deux s'il vous plaît, vous et votre partenaire assis à une table pour que je vous compte ! »

« Ça marche ! »

Natsu s'installa tout content à une table vide et Gray se posa timidement avec lui.

« T'as pas intérêt à faire de remarques stupides ! J'ai envie de gagner ce concours ! »

« J'allais rien dire Natsu… »

« Tans mieux ! »

Silence, Max comptait les premières équipes.

« Lucy, tu es bien sûr que tu veux participer à cette épreuve idiote ? »

« Ah mais oui ! Bien sûr que j'en aie envie ! Assieds-toi ! »

La pauvre Réby fut presque jetée sur une chaise, devant un grand plat de spaghettis.

« J'ai jamais été une grosse mangeuse moi… » Dit la bibliothécaire, gênée.

« Eh bien tu vas t'y mettre ma chérie ! Allez ! »

« Ma chérie ? ça va pas ? »

« On est sensée être un couple je te signale, alors joue le jeu ! » Répondit Lucy, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« T'es pas obligée de m'appeler comme ça non plus ! » S'écria l'autre.

Autour, quelques personnes prenaient déjà des enregistrements de la scène avec leur Lacrima :

« Dis donc… Réby a l'air de faire sa scène de ménage ! »

« Fais un gros plan sur son visage tout énervé ! »

« Non mais vous allez nous lâcher ! » Et Réby devint rouge de colère.

« **Silence s'il vous plaît** ! » Max avait finit de compter les participants et leva son bras en l'air. « Le premier duo qui arrive à terminer le plat de nouilles à gagné ! Je compte sur vous pour être correct ! »

« Tous azimut ! » S'écria Gray en empoignant sa fourchette sous le regard gêné de son partenaire.

La main de Max se raidit et le départ fut donné, tous commencèrent à se goinfrer avidement. Les couverts partaient dans tous les sens, les nouilles volaient presque dans les airs.

« Je rappelle qu'il est interdit d'utiliser toute forme de magie ! » Insista Max en observant les concurrents.

« Pas de soucis ! » Répondit Droy en souriant.

« C'est sûr que lui, il a un plus grand estomac que nous tous réunit… C'est perdu d'avance… » Soupira Réby en posant sa fourchette.

Lucy, la bouche pleine de spaghetti, s'énerva et tempêtait d'articuler :

« Bmais RBébfy ! Fffaut contimfuer de manffer ! Qu'estcefe je pfais sans tfoi ? »

De leur côté, Natsu et Gray mangeaient le plus rapidement qu'ils pouvaient, évitant toute regard ou remarque qui pourrait les déconcentrer, chacun de leur côté de la grande assiette.

Mais Natsu ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son coéquipier ingurgiter autant de pates, il devait se retenir de rire en voyant les longs spaghettis remonter à toute vitesse dans la bouche de l'autre, tout ça avec un son d'aspirateur.

Gray sourit aussi en remarquant la tête de Natsu :

Il en faut peu pour Natsu on dirait… Des nouilles et le voilà conquis.

La compétition s'écharnait, seuls quelques membres continuaient d'aspirer toujours plus de pâtes, dont le duo comprenant Droy etune petite fille d'une part et celui de Natsu et Gray d'autre part qui se disputait serré la première place. Droy était rapide et efficace, mais sa partenaire beaucoup moins, ce qui permit à nos deux mages de gagner beaucoup d'avance.

« Ah, nous avons deux potentiels couples de vainqueurs ce soir ! Dont un couple… particulier… » S'exclama Max devant les spectateurs.

« Droy va gagner ! C'est le meilleur pour ce genre de compétition ! » Lança un mage.

« Mais non ! A eux deux Natsu et Gray ont bien plus de chance de gagner ! Droy est presque tout seul ) manger ! »

(_Je vous emmerde !_ se disait la partenaire de Droy)

« Regardez ! Gray abandonne ! »

Gray était au bord de la nausée, il n'en pouvait plus, son ventre gargouillait dans tous les sens et ses yeux étaient plissés par la douleur.

Il releva la tête dans un dernier élan :

« Natsu… » Murmura-t-il. « Je t'en supplie… gagne ! Gagne le concours ! » Et il s'empara de sa fourchette. « Je vais prendre ma dernière bouchée ! »

Le mage de glace écarquilla les yeux, avant de continuer.

Cependant, alors qu'il allait finir d'aspirer ses spaghettis, le fil des nouilles se tendit d'un coup sec et le regard de Gray se plongea dans le sien.

Tous deux tenaient dans leurs bouches une extrémité du même spaghetti.

Natsu était comme paralysé, tout s'était comme figé autour de lui, il laissa sa lèvre inférieure pendre doucement.

Tout autour, des gloussements se faisaient entendre, des flashs de lacrima à photos crépitaient tout autour d'eux.

« Ah, on dirait que notre couple atypique nous refait une imitation de la scène de la Belle et le Clochard ! Une tactique intéressante ! » S'écria Max.

Droy de son côté était devenu une machine à avaler, il avait prit du retard et il repoussait les limites de son estomac pour devancer les deux concurrents.

Gray aspira lentement le spaghetti avant de s'écrouler sur sa chaise.

« Allez ! Natsu, tu y es presque… C'est la fin… »

* * *

><p>Il ne restait que quelques pâtes au fond du plat, mais Natsu restait immobile.<p>

« Allez ! Finissez ce plat bon sang ! » Sifflèrent certains mages.

« Vas-y Natsu ! » Finis les pâtes ! »

« **Natsu ! Natsu !** »

Le dragon slayer regardait sa fourchette, la main tremblante, fascinée par l'éclat du couvert.

« Natsu putain réveille-toi ! On y est presque ! » S'alarma Gray, retenant son ventre douloureux.

« Je… »

« Natsu, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive bon sang ! Tu peux en manger des dizaines des plats comme ça ! »

« Je peux p… » Natsu faisait non de la tête, perdu.

« Natsu… »

La voix de Gray avait prit un ton d'une grande tristesse, ses yeux suppliaient le jeune homme de continuer, mais Natsu restait ainsi, fourchette tendue en l'air.

L'air était doux, incroyablement doux.

La tendresse du printemps palpitait contre ses tempes.

Il pouvait presque sentir le parfum de toutes fleurs que l'on avait planté aux alentours dans les pots en terre, toutes ces fleurs rougeoyantes qui baignaient dans des marres aux pavés, et des terrasses entières que l'on avait décoré de pétales aux milles couleurs et où les enfants se coursaient mutuellement.

Et il y avait les lèvres de Gray, aspirant encore et encore le spaghetti qu'il aurait pu retenir, qu'il aurait pu saisir. Les lèvres charnues qu'il regardait maintenant, et la chaleur qui le prenait au corps.

L'air était doux, si doux...

...

* * *

><p>Quand NatsuA redevint conscient de la situation, les couleurs enchanteresses s'évaporèrent et on entendit des applaudissements tonitruants autour d'eux.<p>

Il redressa la tête. Face à lui, le mage de glace qui l'observait, la mine déconfite.

« On a gagné… ? » Murmura Natsu.

Gray ne répondit pas, laissant son camarade comprendre que c'était bien Droy qui avait réussi à les rattraper et à gagner le concours. Déjà on lui remettait à lui et sa coéquipière (un peu inutile) des petites médailles dorées.

« Je… » Natsu déposa sa fourchette sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé crétin ? On était à deux doigts ! »

Natsu passa une main moite sur son front et répondit qu'il était désolé, sans vraiment regarder son interlocuteur.

Maintenant tout était étouffant autour d'eux, la chaleur et le goût dans sa bouche étaient insupportables.

Et Gray qui maintenant était non seulement énervé, fatigué mais en plus triste. Son visage gagné par les rayons du soleil était tourné vers lui, égaré.

Natsu frémit puissamment.

* * *

><p><em>FIN DU SIXIÈME CHAPITRE<em>

_A Kanata Chwan : Coucou, content que tu lises en musique, c'est essentiel par moment d'avoir un bon fond sonore ^^ d'où les propositions que je place de temps à autres. _

_Si tu es vraiment un folle des NatsuxGray j'en ai au moins un autre de prévu plus tard, bien plus resserré (et moins drôle) donc y'a de quoi faire ;)_

_En espérant que tu apprécies comment les choses avancent !_

_A bientôt ;)_

_A Arthemysia : Hello, j'en rajoute une couche en te remerciant ! Tu as dû remarqué que chaque chapitre se finit par un frémissement ^^ c'est une idée toute bête mais à chaque fois la raison est différente, c'est une idée comme une autre mais je trouve ça sympa X)  
><em>

_En effet, les couples sont assez intriguants (surtout Kana-Mistgun j'image ^^ ) j'ai hâte de continuer de mettre tout cela en œuvre ! _

_A plus ! et mange des spaghettis !  
><em>


	7. Des idées rata

Suite de l'histoire ce soir les coco ;)

Bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui suivent !

* * *

><p><strong><em>LA BAGATELLE<em>**

Des idées rata

* * *

><p>« On a gagné… ? » Murmura Natsu.<p>

Gray ne répondait pas, il laissait Natsu lentement comprendre que non, il n'avait certainement pas gagné.

« Je… » Natsu déposa sa fourchette sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé crétin ? On était à deux doigts ! »

Natsu passa une main moite sur son front et répondit qu'il était désolé, sans vraiment regarder son interlocuteur. Maintenant tout était étouffant autour de lui, la chaleur et le goût terrible des nouilles dans sa bouche, tout ça était insupportable.

« Viens, c'est pas grave… » Et Gray se releva avec difficulté, rejoignant Réby et Lucy qui avaient abandonné depuis belle lurette le concours et se plaignait d'en avoir trop mangé.

« Allez faites pas la tête les garçons… y'aura d'autres occasions. » Dit Lucy timidement. « Et puis on s'est bien amusé, pas vrai ? »

« Mouais… »

Gray était plus que sceptique. Il observait attentivement l'autre mage les rejoindre, mine déçue.

« Bon, on va vous laisser… Vous avez sûrement plein de choses à vous dire, allez ! » Et Lucy entraîna sa coéquipière plus loin avant même que celle-ci n'aie pu résister.

Gray appela les deux mages pour qu'elles restent avec eux encore un moment, mais elles étaient déjà loin et il finit par soupirer, avant de se retourner face à son coéquipier silencieux.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« On arrête… »

* * *

><p>Gray haussa un sourcil :<p>

« Comment ça on arrête, ça va pas ? »

« Toutes ces épreuves m'ennuient, y'a rien d'intéressant… »

« Tu dis ça parce que t'as perdu l'alu.. mais je te garantis que la prochaine fois on va… »

« Mais Gray, je veux pas continuer ! Être avec toi ça me… »

Le mage de glace se raidis :

« Oui… ? ça te… ? »

Natsu soupira vivement, presque excédé :

« Je veux pas te… »

« Non mais Natsu, dis-moi ce qui va pas, on est potes non ? » Et Gray lui tendit un sourire plus que bienveillant.

« J'en ai marre de leurs commentaires sur nous… ça me fais… »

Gray baissa un peu la tête :

« Ouais, j'imagine… Mais ça on s'en fous, ils savent bien qu'on est pas comme ça, hein ? »

Silence embrassé de l'autre mage, avant qu'il ne continue :

« Et puis franchement, j'en ai rien à faire de gagner ce concours… On sait même pas ce qu'il y a la clef ! »

Le mage de glace s'approcha de Natsu et lui fit un petit coup de coude :

« Ouais, mais au moins on serait considéré comme le plus beau couple de Fairy Tail ! » Clin d'œil appuyé et grand sourire suivirent ces mots qui achevèrent de glacer Natsu sur place.

« Que… quoi ? » Natsu recula un peu, perdu, avant de se donner une gifle intérieurement. «Arrête tes conneries toi… »

Gray se mit à rire vivement pendant que Natsu fronçait légèrement les sourcils :

« Eh Natsu, détend toi un peu, il se passe quoi ? »

L'autre soupira :

« Il se passe que dalle, arrêtez de me prendre la tête avec ça…

Gray redevint sérieux, toujours en conservant son inéluctable sourire :

« Natsu… Si c'est pas la première fois qu'on te le dit, c'est qu'il y a bien une raison. »

Le soleil choisit ce moment précis pour sortir de derrière des grands bâtiments et Natsu dut se protéger le visage sous les rayons.

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler… » Finit par murmurer le dragon slayer.

« Mais du coup, tu veux vraiment arrêter les jeux… même sans moi ? »

« Je sais pas… demain je verrai… mais tout ça m'ennuie. »

« Rooh allez Natsu, t'as plus la gnaque en ce moment ! »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dis ? » Natsu se mit soudainement à rire tellement c'était inattendu.

_Au moins cet idiot à le mérite de rire à mes blagues, c'est déjà ça_… pensa Gray.

« Bah, t'as plus la frite quoi… où est passé ton esprit de compétition ? »

Natsu se calma progressivement.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Gray restait silencieux. Il observait les gens tout autour d'eux aller et venir, transportant leurs paniers de course, et même quelques mages qui les prenaient en photo de loin. Gray s'en fichait de tout ça, ça l'amusait même…<p>

Ce qui l'amusait moins par contre, c'était l'attitude de son meilleur ami, ses yeux fuyants, sa bouche mollassonne, ses sourires forcés par moments, ses sautes d'humeur et tous ces petits signes qu'il ne pouvait plus ignorer.

« Ça te dis qu'on aille près de la rivière comme l'autre fois ? » Proposa-t-il.

Natsu leva la tête d'un coup, avant de se gratter légèrement l'oreille droite et de fermer ses yeux verts un court instant :

« Je sais pas… il va se faire tard. »

« C'est l'excuse la plus débile du monde… Vilain garçon ! »

« M'appelle pas comme ça, princesse ! » Fit Natsu, hargneux.

« Eh ! J'suis pas une princesse ! » Gray se vengea et les deux commencèrent à se battre.

Gray prit rapidement le dessus sur Natsu qui ne résistait que très peu. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre au beau milieu de la rue et les éclats des lacrimas fusaient tout atour d'eux.

« Gray ! Bouge toi, je veux pas qu'ils nous voient comme ça ! »

Gray, penché à quelques centimètres au dessus du visage de Natsu lui sourit grandement :

« Et pourquoi ça te dérange… ? »

« Ta gueule, bouge de là, t'es lourd ! »

Après s'être débattu pendant plusieurs secondes, Natsu finit par se dégager et s'éloigna rapidement de son acolyte et de la foule.

« Eh ! Tête à flammes ! »

Gray suivit le mage dans une ruelle où personne ne viendrait les trouver.

Natsu, essoufflé, s'appuya contre un mur et reprit une respiration normale.

« Tu me tues… » Qu'il murmura.

* * *

><p>Par l'étroit interstice que formaient les deux murs de la ruelle, une élan de lumière blanchâtre venait lécher les membres fatigués du Dragon slayer, toujours en manque d'air. Gray, tournant légèrement la tête vers cette ruine en sueur, ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher.<p>

« Tu reprends tes esprits, p'tite nature ? »

Natsu essuya son front avec le revers de sa manche et dit :

« Tais-toi un peu... Vas donc harceler quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Et qui ça ? » Gay s'approcha, bras croisés sur son torse.

« Je sais pas… Juvia, Lucy… n'importe. »

Prononcer les noms de ces filles faisait du mal à Natsu, ça le démoralisait même, mais il fallait qu'il se sorte de cette impasse, que Gray s'éloigne, il n'en pouvait plus.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?_

_Il jouait avec lui ?_

« Ah… tu veux parler de Lucy, hein ? » Demanda le mage de glace, intéressé. « Tu vas pas piquer une crise comme la dernière fois au moins ? »

« Non… » Murmura l'autre. « Pourquoi ? »

« Ça, c'est à toi de voir coco, si t'as plus de mémoire à ton âge c'est pas bon signe ! » Et Gray ricana un peu.

« J'ai bien le droit de faire une crise… » Dit Natsu tout bas.

« Non… » Gray redevint sérieux tout à coup. « Pas sous mon nez. Surtout si c'est pour des conneries. »

La mage de flamme ne put s'empêcher de rire :

« Haha, qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? T'es pas dans ma tête à ce que je sache… »

« Natsu… » Gray lui sourit. « On se connaît depuis que les charrues ont des roues… Tu peux pas me mentir… »

Natsu le regarda enfin dans les yeux. C'était risqué, dérageant, troublant pour lui, mais il voulait saisir l'attention du mage de glace, quitte à en perdre les moyens :

« Gray je… »

Natsu eut un rire nerveux

« Si tu savais ce qu'il y avait dans ma tête, tu me fuirais… »

Silence.

Le regard du brun avait changé, brumeux, presque éthéré :

« Attends, qu'est-ce que… »

Gray eut un long frisson tout à coup, et à tel point intense qu'il murmura même une insulte.

« Depuis quand tu frissonnes toi ? » S'étrangla Natsu.

« Bahh... Je ne sais pas, j'ai ressenti un truc tout à coup ! » Et le mage de glace regarda tout autour de lui.

« Comme une sorte de magie ? »

« Non… C' était plutôt dans mon corps… »

Gray se recula d'un bond et commença à se déshabiller à toute allure sous les yeux éberlués de l'autre mage :

« Gray, pas maintenant ! T'es malade ou quoi ? »

« Mais y'a un truc sous mon T-shirt ! Je l'ai senti ! » Criât l'autre.

« Alors pourquoi t'enlèves aussi le bas ? » Et Natsu mit sa main devant ses yeux pour échapper au strip-tease.

« Depuis quand ça te gêne l'allumette ? »

« Je…. J'y vais ! » Et Natsu finit par s'échapper de la ruelle en courant comme un dératé.

Gray l'observa avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de plaisir.

_A te voir courir, on croirait que c'est l'arracheur de dent qui te poursuit, le diable même ! Ou un agent de la RATP, je sais pas… mais tu me fais peur._

_Natsu, je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose, t'as l'air complètement retourné… _

_Et je vais finir par découvrir de quoi il s'agit._

* * *

><p><em>FIN DU SEPTIÈME CHAPITRE<em>


	8. Première soirée (1) La mission de Kanna

La suite maintenant ou jamais haha !

* * *

><p><strong><em>LA BAGATELLE<em>**

Première soirée (1) : La mission de Kanna

* * *

><p><em>Ecouter : <em>_"Night train" - Bill Doggett_

Après cette scène au combien délectable, nous retrouvions Gajeel et Wendy qui, rentrés de leur première journée de labeur faisait les timides devant les portes de la guilde:

« Bah vas-y entre… » Insistait le grand dragon slayer.

« Eu… non, toi vas-y d'abord ! »

« Mais… » Il se gratta une oreille. « Pourquoi tu fais ça, je t'ouvre la porte et on en parle plus… »

Wendy lui souriait grandement :

« Non Gajeel, toi, d'abord… Je ne veux pas que tu joues au gentleman avec moi ! »

_Puis qu'elle insiste..._

L'autre accepta finalement, un peu déboussolé, et franchis en premier la porte.

A l'intérieur de la guilde, il y avait une bonne ambiance tamisée et festive. Mirajane était en train de compter les points sur son tableau. Tout autour d'elle, des gens avec leur Lacrima qui la harcelait pour lui montrer le fruit de leurs indiscrétions :

« Moi, moi Mira, regarde ! J'ai pris Réby en train de faire la gueule à Lucy ! »

« Stop, stop, j'en ai déjà eu une plâtrée de celle-là ! Au suivant !

« Mira ! Moi j'ai Kanna en train d'engueler Mistgun ! »

« Idem ! Suivant ! »

Bref, tout cela sentait bon la fin de journée et la moiteur typique d'une bonne taverne. Aussi, Wendy et Gajeel prirent place à côté d'une Lucy calme et d'une Réby épuisée :

« Alors les filles, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de beau ? » Demanda la magette de vent.

« Bof, pas grand-chose… » Soupira Réby, se redressant soudain.

« Arrête ! Je me suis fais mal au bide pour toi ! » S'énerva Lucy.

« Et tout ça pour quoi ? Hein ? »

« Tu m'as abandonné asse vite j'te signale ! » Continua la blonde.

« Mais on savait bien tous que c'était Droy qui allait l'emporter ! » Répondit Réby.

« Du calme… » Soupira Gajeel.

Cette dernière lança un regard vexé au dragonslayer de métal :

« Alors… ? Tu t'es bien amusé ? »

« Eh ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Je sais pas, avec ta nouvelle copine tu as l'air tout heureux… »

« Comment ça ma nouvelle copine ? Il me semble pas que j'en avais une avant ! » S'offusqua Gajeel.

Réby s'énerva :

« Je parle pas de petite amie, crétin ! » Et elle leva pour prendre congé (fichtre)

« Eh bin… » Murmura Gajeel.

« Fais pas attention, elle dans ses périodes grincheuses là… »

« Ah.. je vois le genre. » Dit Gajeel, soudain écœuré.

« Eh ! C'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

« Non, non, j'ai bien compris, je vais l'éviter alors… »

« Mais Gajeel, c'est pas ça ! » Pause, on entendit une mouche voler au dessus de leurs tête. « Tu vois pas qu'elle n'aime pas te voir avec Wendy ? »

Wendy, au milieu de la conversation, écarquillait les yeux :

« Ah… Réby est jalouse ? »

Gajeel tourna sa tête vers la jeune mage :

« Ah… merde. J'aurais dû m'en douter… » Il hésita un long instant avant de finalement exploser. « Bah de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, hein ? Elle a qu'à bouder dans son coin ! Tsss… »

« Mouais… » Soupira Lucy, pas convaincue.

« Je crois plutôt qu'elle s'énerve parce que moi et Gajeel on se parlait pas avant… et maintenant oui. » Essaya Wendy.

« Y'a un peu de ça sans doute… » Admis Lucy. « Et c'est vrai que ce genre de jeux à au moins le mérite de nous rapprocher ! »

* * *

><p>Entra alors Kanna, bientôt suivit d'un Mistgun tout flageolant.<p>

« Mah… qu'est-ce que tu lui a encore fais à celui-là ? » Demanda Mirajane qui - entre ses décomptes de points - servait les premiers clients du soir.

« Boh, je lui ai rien fais de spécial, il a juste goûté un peu de trop de ce picrate qu'ils servaient en ville plus bas… Un régal ! » Puis elle tira la langue, les yeux exorbités. « J'ai soiiiif, sers-moi donc un peu Mira. »

« Tu prendras quelque chose Mistgun ? »

Le dit mage ne bougeait pas, tout au plus émis un petit souffle bien discret. Kanna lui frappa gentiment l'épaule gauche :

« Allez, il boira bien un petit coup de cette eau de vie don je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure ? Hein ? Le_ Torboyau_ ? »

Le mage se réveilla d'un coup sec, terrifié, et salua les deux jeunes femmes rapidement, avant de monter dans sa chambre à l'étage.

« Eh bien… »

« No comment Mira… J'l'ai bien en main. »

« Ça, je veux bien le croire. Mais vous avez des gagné des épreuves aujourd'hui ? »

« Une ! Et pas des moindres ! »

« Ah oui, celle de la fontaine… On m'a raconté... »

« Belle épreuve ! » Commenta la joueuse de carte.

Mirajane alla inscrire un point supplémentaire sur le tableau.

« Alors… ? Qui mène pour l'instant ? » Demanda Kanna, vaguement intéressée.

« Oh… sans grande surprise… C'est moi et Luxus. »

« Vous êtes un beau duo tous les deux, faut admettre… » Kanna lui fit un clin d'œil appuyé. « Mais on va vous rétamer quand même, j'en donne ma parole ! »

La barmaid sourit, avant de finalement prendre un air plus inquiet et se rapprocha de la grande buveuse :

« Dis Kanna… Vu que je n'ai pas finis de compter les points et que ça va me prendre encore longtemps, ça t'ennuierais de me rendre un petit service ? »

« Non, pas de soucis, toujours là pour toi ! »

« C'est au sujet de Natsu… »

Kanna releva un sourcil :

« Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce pauvre boubou ? »

« Eh bien, on m'a rapporté qu'il avait arrêté de jouer en plein après-midi et que lui et Gray s'étaient finalement séparé… »

Kanna ne pu s'empêcher d'exploser de rire :

« Haha, alors ceux-là… L'histoire d'amour la plus courte du monde. Un après-midi à peine. »

« Oui, mais le problème c'est qu'il semble que les deux n'arrivent plus à se supporter maintenant… Et j'ai peur que ça soit un peu de ma faute… » Mirajane se frottait timidement les mains. « Tu comprends ? »

La magicienne des cartes se redressa avec un sourire confiant :

« Oh ma p'tite Mirajane, tu me fais de la peine ! J'ai bien envie de te pincer les joues tiens ! (et elle le fit !) T'inquiète, je sais exactement ce qu'il faut faire pour les rabibocher… Dans peu de temps ils se colleront non stop ! »

« Haha, berci bwfeaucoup ba chère Kanna… Bais tu pbeux me bacher les jboues maintenant ! »

« Pas de blem, la magicienne experte en psychologie de couple va agir… » Et Kanna allait partir du bon pied quand elle s'arrêta net. « Mais… après un dernier p'tit verre ! »

* * *

><p>Dans sa chambre, Natsu observait les derniers rayons du soleil venir se calquer sur les plages au loin. Il y avait encore des gens en train de s'amuser, de jouer, de se poursuivre dans le sable. Plus loin à l'est, la mer entrait dans une petite embouchure et on pouvait distinguer le début de la rivière où lui et Gray avaient l'habitude de venir.<p>

Natsu soupira en se laissant tomber sur son vaste lit glacé.

Il aurait bien été près du ruisseau avec Gray ce soir, mais il n'en pouvait plus d'être constamment à quelques mètres de lui, de lui parler, de l'éviter, de tenter de se contrôler…

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe dans ma tête d'abrutis ? Pourquoi il a fallu que ce mec me fasse autant d'effet ? Pourquoi ce n'était pas Lucy ? Ça aurait été tellement plus simple… _

Et bien sûr, le fait d'être réunis par une baguette à trois franc six sous, cela n'arrangerait rien, bien au contraire.

Quelques minutes passèrent, il allait fermer les yeux quand on toqua à la porte.

Natsu ne bougeait pas.

Qui ça pouvait être ?

Il regarda la pendule accrochée en face de lui : dix heures du soir. Il n'était pas descendu manger avec les autres, directement rentré dans sa chambre et avais fait la sieste ainsi.

Qui pouvait le déranger à cette heure ?

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de possibilité : Erza était peut-être le meilleur choix, il n'y avait bien qu'elle pour se permettre de telles surenchères. Mais cela pouvait aussi être ce fichu Gray qui voudrait peut-être s'excuser, ou discuter…

_Mince, que ma vie est compliquée… _

« Natsu ! Ouvre-moi, j't'en supplie ! »

La voix de derrière la porte était toute triste, toute apeurée, et ce n'était certainement pas celle d'Erza. Natsu, un peu rassuré, se leva de son lit et parcouru la pièce jusqu'à la porte.

« Natsu… je t'ai entendu ! Pitié ouvre-moi, c'est une question de vie ou de mort ! »

Le dragon slayer ouvrit alors la porte, plus que surpris :

« Ah, c'est toi ? Qu'es-ce que tu fous là ? »

* * *

><p><em>FIN DU HUITIÈME CHAPITRE<em>

_Un BIG merci à :_

_MonkeyDLexie : Yes, la RATP fait très peur à Natsu, je peux vous laisser deviner pourquoi (c'est très con mais bon... ça me fait marrer^^) C'est un plaisir pour moi de me lâcher enfin (vive les vacances) à plus donc ;)_

_Kanata-chwan : Gray s'y met mais prenez garde ^^ pour Natsu c'est la temptation, mais comment Gray voit les choses lui ? On le découvrira bien vite ;) Et j'aime les reviews délirantes, la tienne ma fais rire donc continue continues X) _

_Caliste : Qu'une chose à rajouter tout/e jeune padawan : KINDER !  
><em>

_FaiyIceFairy : Qui a été une de mes premières lectrices sur Pages Cachées merci encore, en espérant que t'auras accès à internet ! Je te dis bonne nuit et beaux rêves ;)_

_Et à tous ceux qui lisent ces lignes..._


	9. Première soirée (2) La leçon de l'esprit

_J'enchaîne ces deux chapitres vu que je les ai écris dans la même montée d'inspi, je les sépare juste pour ne pas créer de pavés et car ils ont leur unité. Voilà donc sans transition la suite de nos aventures :_

* * *

><p><strong><em>LA BAGATELLE<em>**

Première soirée (2) : La leçon de l'esprit

* * *

><p><em>Ecouter : Night time Forest Sounds 11 Hours<em>

« Léo ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Aussitôt que la porte était ouverte, l'esprit bouscula Natsu dans sa chambre et ferma la porte violemment, avant d'éteindre la lumière.

La salamandre, perdue dans l'obscurité était tombée au sol :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi à cette heure ? J'y vois plus rien ! »

« Chuut… S'il te plaît tais-toi, je vais crever sinon ! » Implora Léo (invisible).

Quelques secondes passèrent, Natsu allait crier au pervers nocturne quand on entendit soudain la voix perçante et implacable d'Erza dans les couloirs:

« Pas la peine de te planquer Léo ! J'aurais ta peau ! Espèce de sale matou incapable ! »

Léo eut un frisson d'angoisse terrible et se cramponna à la première chose qu'il avait sous la main : Natsu et son écharpe plus qu'accueillante :

« Ahhh : Natsu j'ai si peur ! »

« Mais lâche moi, abrutit ! » Pesta la salamandre.

On entendit alors les pas puissants et mécaniques de la machinerie Erza tout le long du couloir. Bientôt, on vit même ses deux pieds imposants se placer juste devant la porte. La lumière qui entrait par l'espace sous le bois était percée par deux grandes ombres (brrrr).

Un moment de suspens terrible, puis Erza tourna les talons et on entendit bientôt plus que les échos lointains de ses pas. Natsu se releva comme il pouvait et traîna le corps de Léo jusqu'à l'interrupteur à l'entrée.

La lumière illumina alors la chambre et Natsu découvrit un Léo tout patraque, cramponné à sa jambe droite :

« Elle est partie, tu peux me lâcher maintenant… » Insista-t-il en le dégageant.

L'esprit soupira grandement, ivre de fatigue :

« Ah, bon sang, j'ai eut si peur… »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé encore… ? » Natsu regagna son lit et s'y assis, lui aussi épuisé par toute cette agitation.

« Ah, tu peu pas savoir ce qu'elle ma fait vivre, j'v'ais en cauchemarder toute ma vie si ça continue ! »

« Allez, tout doux le lion… On a tous nos soucis. » Natsu le calmait comme il pouvait.

Léo, toujours à terre se tourna vers lui :

« Il faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen de la fuir ! Elle va me tuer avec toutes ces compétitions »

Natsu lui sourit :

« Sois content, au moins vous, vous en gagnez plein des épreuves… »

« Même pas ! On en a à peine gagné deux, et encore, c'était de la chance pour la partie de croquet ! Erza pensait qu'il fallait frapper les gens avec le maillet ! »

« Aie… » Natsu imagina un instant Erza en train de poursuivre les participants sur le gazon. « Dur… »

« J'te le fais pas dire mec, je suis tellement épuisé… »

« Oui… » Natsu fronça les sourcils. « Et pourquoi tu es rentré dans ma chambre au juste ? »

« Il me fallait un endroit pour me cacher. »

« Oui, d'accord, mais pourquoi dans ma chambre ? Y'avait plein d'autres personnes à aller embêter ! » S'enquit Natsu.

Léo lui sourit légèrement :

« Bah, je sais que y'a que toi pour laisser ta porte ouverte, donc… »

« Mouais, je vois… » Natsu se releva et se plaça devant la fenêtre.

« Tu veux pas ouvrir ? J'ai hyper chaud moi… »

Natsu se retourna d'un coup sec, amer :

« Tss, commence pas à te plaindre de la température, tu me rappelle Gray… »

Léo soupira :

« Ah… T'en as de la chance, t'es avec ton meilleur ami. Ça doit être tranquille pour les épreuves… »

Natsu baissa la tête, rigolant intérieurement :

« Non, pas vraiment… »

Léo perdit sa mine triste, il se releva et s'approcha du mage de feu :

« Comment ça ?

« Eh. » Natsu recula. « Tu devais pas rester ici toi ! »

« Qui a dis ça ? »

« Je sais pas… » Natsu se gratta le crâne. « J't'ai sauvé la mise quand même. »

« Alors j'peux bien te rendre un service moi aussi, non ? »

Natsu fit la moue, dubitatif, avant d'hausser les épaules :

« Je… je sais pas vraiment… »

« Allez, on est potes non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Gray ? Un problème ? » Léo fourra ses mains dans ses poches. « Une histoire de rivalité encore ? ... Qui aura Lucy ? »

Le dragon slayer hésita encore, avant de soupirer :

« Ouais, y'a un blem… »

« Tu sais quoi… On a qu'à faire un marché Natsu ! » Dit Léo, tout fier. « Moi je m'occupe de ton problème avec Gray et toi, tu essaies de calmer Erza, de la raisonner… Elle est intenable ! »

« Je sais pas si elle m'écoutera, mais bon… » Natsu s'assit sur son lit, pensif.

« Moi je t'écoute en tout cas… » Répondit Léo.

Natsu acquiesça lentement, avant de se tordre dans tous les sens :

« AAAAH, je sais pas quoi faire, c'est ridicule ! » Lâcha-t-il.

« Oulà… » S'amusa Léo. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

* * *

><p>« Bon… » Natsu regarda l'autre mage avec sérieux. « Tu jures de pas te foutre de ma gueule ? »<p>

« Bah oui, pourquoi ? C'est si gênant ? »

Natsu serra les dents avec un regard de chien battu.

« En fait je crois que… » Il arrivait pas à prononcer le moindre mot. « Je… » Natsu écumait littéralement.

« Eh… calme-toi, on dirait que t'as avalé de la lessive ! »

_Oh par pitié, ne me sors mes des expressions pourries comme ce satané Gray !_

« Je suis amoureux ! » Finit par scander Natsu.

Léo fit une pause, pensif, avant de froncer les sourcils et de se rapprocher :

« Ok, mais… de qui ? »

Natsu posa ses mains sur son front en ébullition :

« Mais de Gray bordel ! De qui d'autre ? »

Léo eut une absence, et juste après il eut un grand mouvement de recul. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis roula des yeux, posa sa main droite sur son visage, pensif, avant de tourner trois fois son pieds gauche dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. S'en suivit deux contractions de l'épaule droite (plus longue la deuxième) et…

Et il éclata de rire :

« T'es sérieux ? »

« Oui… » Répondit Natsu, mal à l'aise.

Léo sourit de nouveau, très surpris :

« Ok… Mais y'a pas de quoi en faire un drame, mon gars ! T'es juste mordu… »

« T'es marrant toi… Comment je suis sensé faire maintenant ? » Natsu releva la tête. « J'arrive plus à lui parler normalement ! »

« Ça mon grand... C'est simple. Il suffit de lui dire… »

« Lui dire ? » S'enquit le dragon slayer.

« Bah oui. » Léo faisait une mine compatissante. « Si tu lui dis rien, tu vas porter ça longtemps voire même toute ta vie et tu t'en sortiras jamais ! »

« Bien sûr mais… »

« Eh ! Natsu ! Y'a rien qui peut t'empêcher de te confier à lui… Gray est quelqu'un d'ouvert (d'esprit) il te tuera pas parce que tu lui avoué tes sentiments ! »

Léo se mis à faire les cent pas dans la chambre, tandis que Natsu le regardait avancer, intrigué par la soudaine vigueur de l'esprit :

« Mais j'arriverai jamais à lui dire putain… On est amis depuis une dizaine d'année ! »

« Justement, Gray et toi vous un peu sur la même longueur d'onde en général, non ? Alors y'a pas de raisons pour qu'il soit réticent à ce que vous partagiez plus… ? Pas vrai ? »

« Y'a un truc sur lequel on diverge complètement… »

« Et quoi donc ? »

« Les sentiments… » Répondit Natsu. « Il est persuadé que je suis encore amoureux de Lucy et veut me caser avec elle ! Et puis ce gars a déjà plein d'expériences… moi je suis bidon à côté. »

« Haha, Natsu… » Léo prit sa voix grave. « Tu peux pas te dévaloriser face à lui… Gray est célibataire pour le moment, y'a rien qui peux te bloquer, moi je dis, faut foncer avant qu'il soit intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre ! » Léo fit une pause. « Et franchement, il se donne peut-être l'air comme ça, mais Gray a jamais bien tenu longtemps ses histoires. Les filles le supportent pas, hehe. »

Natsu eut un petit rire silencieux :

« Ouais, mais je vois pas comment… » Silence embarrassé. « Comment lui dire. »

« Natsu, si tu veux avoir Gray pour toi t'as pas trente-six mille solutions : séduis-le ! » Léo recommença à faire les cent pas, il y prenait un plaisir évident. « Tu sais, nous les mecs on adore être flatté, ça nous gonfle, on adore les compliments, on adore avoir des cercles d'amis autour de nous, ça flatte. »

« C'est pour ça que t'es toujours entouré de gonzesses ? »

« Entre autre ! » Admis Léo, souriant. « Y'a que comme ça que je me sens vivre. Gray il est pas bien différent… et toi non plus. Peu de gens peuvent résister au charme de quelqu'un d'entreprenant, alors moi je dis, _séduis_. Séduis en force puisqu'il est célib ! Et puis, j'ai connu Gray longtemps moi aussi, je sais que c'est pas un type très extraverti, il montre peu ses sentiments. Quand il le fait, c'est avec toi, ou quelques privilégiés… C'est déjà bon signe… Avec ce genre de type, une déclaration de vive voix serait sans doute mal reçue… »

« Tu veux dire quoi ? »

« Que je pense pas que te confesser face à lui avec des mots marchera. Il faut le faire de manière indirecte, lui faire comprendre. Comme ça, non seulement tu peux l'appâter sur ce qu'il aime vraiment, mais en plus tu prends moins de risques de perdre son amitié. Mais je me répète, Gray te rejettera pas comme une merde si tu lui dis… »

« Donc concrètement, je fais quoi d'après toi ? Comment… on séduit un mec ? »

Léo s'arrêta, se pencha vers Natsu et sourit grandement :

« Bah… Rude question, surtout que t'es un mec aussi… »

Pause. Les grillons chantaient doucement dans le noir infini de la nuit. A l'intérieur de la pièce, les lampes vacillaient sous les coups de minuit.

« Ça te dérange pas si je prends de l'eau ? » Demanda Léo tout à coup. « J'ai vraiment hyper soif. »

« Vas-y, y'a un lavabo dans le coin là-bas… »

« Merci…

* * *

><p>Tandis que Léo allait se désaltérer à la source plus loin, Natsu s'allongea sur le lit quelques instants et, regard fixé vers le plafond, ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer ses questions :<p>

« Mais, comment je peux faire pour… le séduire… Je vois toujours pas ! »

« Ah mon pauvre Natsu… » Léo sorti de la sale de bain la gorge toute humide et s'étira longuement au centre de la pièce. « Il faut jouer la carte de la virilité. »

Natsu se redressa :

« T'es sûr ? »

« Ouais… carrément. Ça ne sert à rien de prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre. Sois toi-même, montre comment t'es puissant, tente de l'impressionner. Et surtout, envoie des signes… Le plus possible, par petites touches, il finira bien par comprendre… »

Natsu se redressa et posa ses mains sur son front, toujours brûlant :

« Et c'est quoi ces signes… ? »

« Bah mon grand si je dois même t'expliquer ça… Faut pas chercher, il faut que ça soit toi ! Qu'es-ce que vous faites quand vous êtes tous les deux ? » Demanda Léo, se séchant encore la bouche.

« Bah… » Natsu prit le temps de réfléchir, mais il n'y avait qu'une évidence. « On se bat… »

« Et à part ça ? » Sourit l'autre mage.

« On se cherche. »

« Vous vous insultez et tout ce qui suit… Eh bien joue là-dessus… Quand il t'invite à jouer comme ça, accepte et rajoute-en un couche, vas toujours plus loin, un cran plus loin que lui, sois malin, et vois jusqu'où vous allez. Et puis un beau jour, au bon moment, tu t'en rendras même pas compte et vos lèvres se rencontreront pour un gros baiser de l'amour fou, _Smack !_ Et ça sera dans la poche mon grand… »

Natsu passa nerveusement sa main dans son dos moite, à demi-souriant :

« Ça me paraît bien compliqué… »

« Mais non, c'est nous qui compliquons tous avec nos cerveaux à deux balles, haha… » Léo s'assit à côté du mage de feu. « La séduction c'est le plus sympa je trouve, parce que c'est primaire, y'a plus de questions, il faut envoyer, recevoir, envoyer… Ce jeu là qu'on nous fait faire, _La bagatelle_, ça me plaît bien moi (même si j'ai une partenaire horrible) parce que y'a de ça. »

« Mais je suis sensé interpréter tous les signes qu'il me fait, non ? » Demanda la salamandre.

« Oui… certes ! » Léo haussa les épaules. « Mais y'a rien de bien méchant là-dedans ! L'amour c'est pas plus bête qu'une attirance. Tiens, qu'est-ce qui te plaît chez lui ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Bah oui, t'es vraiment amoureux ou c'est juste qu'il te manque… ? »

« Bah… » Natsu commençais à imaginer le mage de glace, et plus les images se précisaient, plus il devenait rouge pivoine. « Je sais pas… son sourire… ses yeux, ses expression… » Natsu rêvait. « Et surtout… sa présence… son odeur. »

« Ah… les odeurs… Nos amies les hormones…» Soupira Léo. « Tu sais, à un moment j'étais persuadé qu'il y avait des substances comme ça qui flottaient en l'air et que les filles captaient celles des garçons, et que les mecs captaient celles des filles et tout le monde était content. Mais maintenant j'en suis sûr, y'a des substances que tout le monde peut capter et qui peuvent rendre accro. »

« L'attachement… » Continua Natsu, apaisé. « Mystère… »

« Donc tu es bien amoureux de lui... Eh bien c'est qu'il devait en être ainsi... Les amis fon pas forcément les meilleurs couples, mais quand ça marche, crois-moi, ça marche du tonnerre ! » Renchérit Léo. « Faut juste lui faire comprendre que c'est pas Lucy qui t'intéresse, mais bien lui... Avec un peu de chance, s'il assume son attirance, il te sautera dessus ! »

« Tu crois? » Demanda Natsu, plus que rêveur.

Léo posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, le regard posé sur son ami :

« Je crois quoi ? »

« Tu crois qu'il pourrait être intéressé par moi ? »

« Haha, taciturne comme il est... Gray a sûrement une part en lui qui est profondément attiré par les hommes »

Et Léo cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, satisfait, mais la gorge encore sèche d'avoir autant parlé.

« Faut pas te prendre la tête avec ça en tout cas Natsu… Draguer un mec supposé hétéro c'est pas facile, mais dis-toi qu'il y a toujours une chance… Et cette chance ça vaut tout l'or du monde. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Léo se leva, décidé :

« Bon, bah… » Il bailla joyeusement. « C'est pas tout ça, mais j'vais me pieuter gentiment ; Erza me réveillera surement aux aurores… » Il lança un dernier coup d'œil à Natsu. « Je compte sur toi maintenant. »

Ce dernier eut un fou rire :

« Tu sais… Après tout ce que tu m'as dis je me sens bien nul, haha. J'vais essayer de la raisonner ouais… »

Léo ajouta, l'air de rien :

« Ah… je sais pas m'y prendre avec les filles… » Il se gratta le menton, ouvrit la porte.

« Et toutes celles que tu ramènes chez toi ? »

Léo soupira dans le soupirail :

« Je sais m'y prendre le premier soir avec une fille… La suite… c'est ça qui me paraît compliqué… »

Natsu lui rendit un sourire bienveillant puis Léo quitta la pièce dans le froissement langoureux de la porte qui retenait encore le jardin intime du dragon slayer, à peine en fleur.

* * *

><p><em>FIN DU NEUVIÈME CHAPITRE<br>_

_Un grand merci à tous ;) C'est tellement génial d'écrire, vive les vacances ! Je peux enfin m'éclater et écrire comme j'le sens jusqu'à pas d'heure dans ma chambre, bien au chaud... Ah que c'est bon X) _

_Je vous dis bonne nuit et à très vite !_


	10. Pervers électriques sur les toîts

**_Coucou tout le monde ! Désolé pour l'absence, j'espère que vous allez tous biens, vous dis bonne lecture!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>LA BAGATELLE<em>**

**_Pervers électriques sur les toits_**

* * *

><p><em>Écouter : ce que vous voulez bande de moules!<em>

_"Et c'est **moi** qui choisis les titres ! Non mais ! Il est classe celui-là ! Bande de craaabes !"_

_(Désolé, Erza a actuellement prit possession de ma ligne éditoriale, je ne répond plus de rien quant aux commentaires idiots qu'elle pourrait faire... Je vous recontacte en fin de chap...)_

_[Auteur assommé]_

* * *

><p>En ce début de joyeuse matinée, le soleil s'était levé paresseusement (<em>quel boulot en même temps, faut se lever aux aurores !<em>) et éclairait comme il le pouvait les courants de mages qui se pressaient aux quatre coins de la ville. Si Natsu et Léo avaient passé une nuit plus qu'agité et instructive (_Ce maudit Léo, il l'emportera pas au paradis!_), il fallait aussi que nous allions voir de plus près nos deux amies Lucy et Réby qui, elles, avaient merveilleusement bien dormi… _(Enfin, presque ! hehe..._)

« Aie ! »

Réby se releva amèrement, donnant un coup d'oreiller dans la tête de Lucy.

« Eh… J'ai encore sommeil… » Bougonna l'autre.

« Allez, bouge-toi, on devrait déjà être parties ! » Insista la plus petite, à moitié hors du lit.

« Mmhh… encore un petit moment Réby chérie… »

« Eh ? Comment tu m'as appelé ? » La fille aux cheveux bleu fronça les sourcils devant cette nouvelle appellation et donna un autre coup avec son oreiller (_Sacrée puissance cette Réby!)_ « J'te permes pas ! »

« Mais c'est pour le jeu… » Soupira Lucy. « Détend-toi un peu. »

« Mais j'ai jamais voulu suivre cette règle idiote de faire tout comme un couple ! Y'en a plein qui le font pas ! Regarde Natsu et Gray… »

« Eux deux ils sont hors catégorie, ils ont arrêté de jouer d'ailleurs… » Dit Lucy en se redressant enfin. « Et puis même, ils sont bon derniers dans le classement, les gens prennent des photos d'eux pour montrer qu'ils font plus rien ensemble. Ils ont tellement de points en moins… »

« Soit, mais tu crois vraiment que des gens se souciraient de nous voir là maintenant en train de faire une scène ? »

« On sait jamais… Peut-être que quelqu'un nous regardait dormir pendant la nuit...» Murmura Lucy, en imitant un pervers qui vient s'approcher à pas de loup.

Réby sortit immédiatement de lit et croisa les bras :

« Grrr, mais me fais pas peur comme ça, toi ! » Elle jeta un œil à la fenêtre, personne de suspect sur les toits pour les regarder. « Tu vas finir par me filer les chocottes ! »

« Haha, mais je blaguais… » Lucy ne put s'empêcher de rire à grands éclats.

« Tu en forme ce matin… » Siffla l'autre mage, tâtant du pieds le parquet froid de la chambre où elles avait dormi.

« Bah oui… Pas toi ? »

« Non ! » Réby se gratta nerveusement le front. « Figure-toi que tu ronfles ma vieille, et pas qu'un peu ! »

« Ohlala… ça devait être supportable… » Lucy sortit tranquillement du lit avant de s'étirer.

« Je comprends pas pourquoi on doit aussi dormir dans le même lit, je trouve ça stupide. »

« Tu te plains toujours que tu as froid, alors prends-le bien, tu as un radiateur à toi toute seule pendant la durée des jeux!

« Je te signale que les radiateurs de ronflent pas ! » Rouspeta l'autre. (_Elle a bien raison !_)

« Et puis c'est pour le jeu ! » Fit la blonde, confiante.

« Mouais… »

Réby enfila ses petites pantoufles qu'elle adore et partit vers la salle commune pour manger le petit déjeuner. Lucy la poursuivit dans toute la guilde, tout en l'a suppliant de s'arrêter, qu'elle devait d'abord prendre sa douche, se préparer…

« Ahlala, mais prends-là ta satanée douche ! »

« Mais tu sais bien ! On doit forcément manger ensemble ! On doit tout faire ensemble ! »

« Ah, mas j'en ai marre moi ! Tu peux bien me lâcher un peu non ? Les couples sont pas toujours en train de faire les mêmes trucs, non ? »

Lucy réfléchit un petit moment, avant d'admettre :

« Certes, mais les règles ont été faites comme ça… » Elle sourit insidieusement à son amie. « Allez, accompagne-moi à la salle de bain, je te ferai une super coupe de cheveux ! Comme au bon vieux temps ! »

« Quel bon vieux temps ? J'te rappelle que t'es arrivé la guilde y'a pas si longtemps que ça cocotte ! » Appuya la bibliothécaire.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! » Lucy pouffa. « Mais je considère qu'on se connaît depuis très longtemps ! Pas vrai ? Pas vrai ? »

Réby fit la moue, avant de soupirer grandement sous le sourire plus que réconfortant de sa camarade :

« Ah…. Qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire qu'on on vit avec quelqu'un… »

« Super ! »

Les deux repartirent aussitôt vers la chambre et s'occupèrent ainsi toute la matinée de leur toilette (_comment font-elles ? Moi il me faut à peine une minute pour me préparer le matin !_), si bien que lorsqu'elles descendirent enfin, c'était leur du déjeuner.

_Décidément… _

* * *

><p>Au même instant un peu plus dans les rues de la ville, nous retrouvons Luxus et Mirajane (<em>Ah... cette satanée peste!<em>) marchant tranquillement sous le soleil qui, enfin, éclatait de toute sa splendeur.

« Ah… Alors, comment sont les photos ? »

« Normalement, le zoom était au point, on devrait avoir une bonne qualité ! »

« Je te parle pas de ça grand nigaud. » S'amusa Mirajane. « Je te parle de ce qu'elles faisaient les deux filles. Elles se sont engueulées ? »

« Elles dormaient ensemble… » Répondit Luxus, un peu intimidé.

« Quoi ? » Mirajane ouvrit de grands yeux. « Et tu ne me l'avais pas dis ! »

« J'ai préféré ne pas me déconcentrer pour prendre les prendre photos… »

« Alors les deux se seraient réconciliées… » Mirajane plissa les sourcils.

« Faut croire. » Murmura Luxus.

Les deux approchaient d'une rue où tout le monde semblait ravit et de bonne humeur. Luxus grimaça devant tant de soleil et de joie de vivre. Mirajane elle, restait sceptique :

« Hmm… Bizarre quand même. Si elles dorment ensembles, elles doivent êtres vraiment amies alors… Zut. »

« Ouais, ça nous arrange pas leurs histoires ! » Enchaîna l'autre. « On devrait attendre un moment avant de les espionner à nouveau. »

Mirajane resta silencieuse un moment, la culpabilité montant lentement dans son esprit :

« Mais… Tu crois vraiment qu'il faut continuer avec ces Lacrimas à photographier ? »

« Ah, Mira, tu sais bien que c'est aussi comme ça que le jeu fonctionne ! Il faut forcément un peu se salir les mains pour gagner, haha. »

Elle haussa les épaules :

« Mais… On pourrait peut-être aussi aller faire des épreuves, on s'amuserait plus, non ? » Proposa-t-elle.

« Bof, moi je m'amuse bien comme ça ! Et puis tu sais bien que gagner beaucoup d'épreuves n'est pas une bonne stratégie ! Faire perdre des points aux autres est bien plus rapide ! En plus… toi, tu es l'organisatrice de toute ça… Tu peux ajouter et enlever les points qu'on repère en un rien de temps ! »

« Oui… Mais c'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'imaginais le jeu… » Soupira la jeune femme.

Luxus s'approcha d'elle, mettant son visage charmeur entre ses deux yeux :

« Haha… mais tu sais, ma puce, c'est toi qui as inventé les règles de ce jeu, pas vrai ? Et cette option de pénaliser les autres, c'est aussi de toi… Alors pourquoi tu n'assumerais pas un peu ton petit côté méchante et garce par moment, hein ? »

Luxus vint caresser le petit menton blanc de Mirajane, tout en affichant un sourire électrisant. Mirajane recula d'un pas, un peu déconcertée, avant de laisser un sentiment étrange l'envahir, elle sourit à son tour :

« Oui… Tu as sans doute raison… »

« Tu es un peu une grâce, non ? » Et Luxus lui fit un clin d'œil. (_Oui ! S'en est une !_)

Elle rit légèrement, avant hocher la tête, séductrice :

« Mouais… Un petit peu… » (_Victooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooire!_)

« Je le savais… »

Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Luxus rapprochait lentement ses lèvres à demi ouvertes de la jeune femme.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser, Mirajane, toujours souriante donna une gifle fracassante dans la gueule de Luxus. (_Ouch!_)

Le mage recula et se frotta la joue endolorie, éberlué :

« Bah, ça va pas ? »

Mirajane éclata de rire, avant de reprendre son attitude de Mirajane parfaite, à savoir : sourire, être droite, mettre en valeur son visage et surtout… sourire !

« Si tu crois que je suis une fille facile, nigaud… » Qu'elle glissa alors.

Puis elle invita son co-équipier à continuer de marcher avec elle, bien qu'il soit de mauvaise humeur :

« Eh… Si tu crois que je suis un gars qu'on traite comme ça… » Dit-il à voix basse.

« Tais-toi un peu, et dis-moi plutôt comme étaient les photos tiens ! »

« Plutôt décevantes… Elles semblaient en parfaite harmonie à vue d'œil. » Luxus se tenait encore la joue droite avec remords.

Mirajane eut une absence, avant de laisser un sourire ombrager son doux visage :

« Hehe, mais je me demande quand même comment Lucy et Réby dormaient et si elles avaient une petite tenue pour leur tenir chaud pendant la nuit. Elles étaient toutes nues ? »

« Ah ?! » Luxus sursauta, avant de retenir un violent saignement de nez. « Mais, pourquoi tu veux savoir ça d'abord ? Ça te regarde pas ! »

« Je sais pas… C'est jute par curiosité… » Dit la barmaid en fredonnant un petit air. (Dis donc, j'en apprend des choses ici... Je devrais rester pour le prochain chapitre!)

Luxus fronça ses larges sourcils clairs, indécis:

« Tu es vraiment bizarre en fait, j'me demande même pourquoi j'ai voulu… »

Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil, s'arrêtant sur la chaussée :

« Ha… l'attraction… C'est une magie qu'aucune science ne pourra expliquer… ni aucun grand esprit vraiment comprendre. »

Se faisant, elle embrassa tendrement Luxus sur sa joue droite.

Comme le mage des éclairs était trois pommes plus haut qu'elle, Mira se tendit sur la point des pieds, relevant légèrement la jambe droite dans les airs. Autour d'eux, les flashs des appareils photo crépitaient.

Luxus, ne voyant rien venir des sourdes intensions de la barmaid, sentit une onde magnétique le traverser.

Il frissonna.

* * *

><p><em>FIN DU DIXIÈME CHAPITRE<em>

**_Dégage d'ici Erza !_**

_Ouf ! Excusez-moi... Faut dire qu'elle est tenace cette tête rouge... _**  
><strong>

_Bien, maintenant que j'ai repris mes droits, c'est l'heure de faire les p'tits remerciements à mes lecteurs adorés:_

_A Caliste : Désolé, c'était trop tentant pour la blague ^^ Enfin bref, yes, Natsu va passer à l'action, mais il faudra aussi que Gray soit réceptif, et ça, c'est pas gagné gagné... X)_

_A Kanata-chwan : Hello, on verra bien pour Natsu ;) perso je trouve que Léo est loin d'avoir tord sur certains points ! Et puis bon, draguer une personne du même sexe est loin d'être évident ! T'inquiète, il ne le lâchera pas en tout cas.  
>Un bon moment tu dis ? :) Merci merci merci ça m fait hyper plaisir à moi aussi.<br>_

_A FireIceFairy : Coucou toi, c'est pas bien de lire en cours ! XD Non ça me fait grave plez que tu prennes Natsu un peu en pitié, c'est vrai que c'est pas facile pour lui, en plus il y connaît pas grand chose là-dedans... donc attend toi à plein de moments... gênants avec lui ^^_

_qu'est-ce que 'on ferait pas, hein ? ;)_

_A plus tout le monde !  
><em>


	11. Sourire Glacé

**_Yo ! Bonne lecture et bon jour de repos à tous ceux qui lisent cette page en ce jour de 11 Novembre :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>LA BAGATELLE<em>**

**_Sourire Glacé  
><em>**

* * *

><p>A quelques pas de là, dans des rues plus tranquilles de la charmante citée, entre deux enfants jouant aux pétards, des vieillards dansant la gigue et les mages faisant leur démonstrations de puissance, Gray marchait à son petit rythme, toujours son léger sourire au coin du visage, se délectant de l'atmosphère.<p>

Au même instant, en amont de la cité, marchait à pas pressés la pour une fois sobre Kanna, cou tendu, yeux à l'affut de la salamandre.

Mais à la vue du mage de glace… elle s'arrêta, pensive, avant de lâcher un grand sourire :

_Après tout, si je ne trouve pas Natsu, autant parler à son meilleur copain, Gray. Lui au moins, il est pas naïf comme un gosse et il aime bien boire de temps en temps avec moi. J'aurais une excuse pour lui proposer un verre._

« Eh ! Gray ! » Qu'elle cria dans la rue.

Le dit mage se retourna, surpris, avant de d'hausser les sourcils, voyant arriver la joueuse de carte à sa hauteur :

« Salut toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin ? »

« Eh bien, j'me promenais et voilà que je tombe sur toi… » Kanna frotta son crâne avec gêne. « Pendant qu'on est là tous les deux, ça te dirais de prendre un verre ? »

Gray ne croyait pas un seul instant au discours de la jeune fille :

« Mais dis-moi, il est où Mistgun, vous êtes pas sensés faire les jeux ensembles ? »

« Ah… Celui-là, il avait besoin de repos, faut dire, je l'ai un poil trop malmené les jours précédents, du coup 'l'ai laissé seul dans sa chambre. Faut pas s'inquiéter pour lui. »

« Mouais… Il doit certainement être en train de cuver. »

Kanna eut un rire nerveux, comme elle sait si bien les faire, trahissant son embarras :

« Hahaha, probablement… » Elle indiqua une direction avec son doigt. « Dis, si je t'invite prendre un verre, ça te tente ? J'ai envie de causer là maintenant. »

Les yeux de Gray se plissèrent tout légèrement, la proposition était acceptée avec une joie réelle :

« Ah… ça va me changer d'errer comme un bête dans les rues après tout. J'te suis Kanna… »

« Super. »

Ils commencèrent à avancer sous le petit soleil, Kanna s'étirait tandis qu'elle continuait de discuter avec bonne humeur :

« Ça fait combien de temps qu'on n'a pas fait de concours de boissons nous deux ? Dis-moi… »

« Bof… » Gray soupira. « J'men souviens plus très bien de nos concours tu sais. A chaque fois je me réveille la tête dans le cul… » Il lâcha un petit rire.

* * *

><p>A ce moment, alors qu'ils entraient dans le bar que Kanna avait choisi, en regardant par hasard dans le reflet de la porte qu'ils ouvraient, la joueuse de carte vit quelque chose qui l'interpella, la glaça même.<p>

Dans la vitre qui se mouvait, comme ralentie par des chaînes pesantes, dans cette vitre on pouvait apercevoir le visage de Gray qui, devant elle, affichait sous ses mèches sombres tombantes, sous ses yeux clos et ombragés de larges cernes, une bouche, comme tendue vers le sol. Sa bouche fine, à cet instant malheureuse, tombante, comme un voile sur une souche d'arbre mort, sa bouche semblait filer le long de son menton blanc pour s'évader.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais tout fit alors résonance. L'instant d'après, Gray se retourna vers Kanna, avec un grand sourire, et lui demanda où elle voulait se mettre.

* * *

><p>« Devant la fenêtre mon grand, prends place ! » Dit Kanna, encore troublée par ce qu'elle venait d'entrevoir.<p>

« Ça roule… »

« Bien… » Kanna jeta un dernier œil sur le menu. « Tu sais quoi prendre ? »

« Ouais… Je suis jamais venu ici, mais on dirait qu'ils ont des glaces. »

« Tu es sérieux ? » La brune releva sa tête vers le jeune homme. « C'est pas l'heure du goûter mon pauvre. »

« Et alors, si j'ai envie d'un truc rafraichissant ? » Gray esquissa un sourire de défi.

« Entendu… Moi, je vais prendre ma petite peinte de l'aprem. »

« Cool… »

Silence. Kanna hésitait à se lancer, ne sachant par où commencer :

« Dis… Comment ça va toi, en ce moment ? »

Gay haussa les épaules :

« Bof… On va dire que c'est pas l'éclate. »

« C'est ce qui me semblait. » Avoua l'autre mage.

Le mage de glace tendit un regard d'espoir vers l'extérieur, comme s'il aurait voulu y voir quelqu'un. Mais la rue était simplement vide. Quelques passants maussades tout au plus, comme si le temps avait changé. Pourtant, le soleil brillait encore.

« Je suis fatigué. »

« Allez Gray, y'a pas que ça. Toi tu es souvent fatigué pendant les fêtes de printemps ! Mais y'a autre chose ! On me la fait pas ! » Dit Kanna, faisant un clin d'œil.

« Mouais… Ce soleil me file la colique. »

« Mhhh… Je dirais pas ça… » Elle se gratta un peu le menton. « Mélancolique plutôt ? »

« Ha… peut-être. » Fit Gray, soudain absent. « Et après ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« On est pas de la même guilde… ? »

Haussement des épaules.

« C'est dingue ça ! Vous les mecs dès qu'il s'agit de parler de vos problèmes sentimentaux y'a plus personne à table ! »

« Mais c'est pas des problèmes sentimentaux… » Soupira le mage de glace.

« De toute façon, tu me raconteras ça une autre fois… si tu veux. Je voulais te parler d'autre chose. »

« A la bonne heure. » Son sourire s'agrandit.

« C'est au sujet de Natsu. »

Gray tenta de rester stoïque, de ne pas broncher, mais il finit bien par inspirer un grand bol d'air, se préparant :

« A vrai dire j'my attendais un peu. » Il sourit. « Tu sais que t'es pas très discrète Kanna… ? »

Elle laissa s'échapper un petit rire :

« Ouais, désolé, je suis pas douée pour jouer la comédie moi… Je vais être sincère. » Kanna regagna du sérieux, avant de poser ses coudes sur la table et se rapprocher de l'homme en face d'elle. « En fait, je suis en mission commandée. C'est Mirajane qui m'envoie. »

« Bah voyons… Alors toute la guilde est en train de se faire du mouron pour nous j'imagine. »

« Non… pas toute la guilde. » La brune croisa ses jambes. « Mais il semblerait que Natsu ait un problème en ce moment. »

« J'confirme. » Fit Gray en hochant légèrement de la tête.

« J'aurais bien voulu lui parler en face à face, mais bon, il paraît qu'il se balade un peu partout seul, et comme je suis tombé sur toi, son meilleur pote… »

« Je comprend. Seulement tu sais, on a… » Il avala sa salive, baissant les yeux. « On a arrêté de jouer tous les deux. »

« Ouais, j'ai appris. Et aussi que vous étiez les derniers. J'suis désolée pour vous. »

« T'en fais pas… Moi j'm'amuse bien tout seul. »

« Tu sais ce que Natsu a en fait ? » Kanna attendait avec impatience une réponse, quand un serveur s'approcha de leur table. « Oh, le service… eu… moi je prends votre meilleure bière ! »

« Et pour le beau garçon que voilà ? » Demanda le serveur, de sa voix caverneuse.

Gray, soudain interpellé par l'homme à quelques centimètres de lui, se retourna :

« Eu… Une glace s'il vous plaît. » Qu'il fit, déboussolé.

Le serveur portait une tenue particulièrement aguicheuse : entre cette chemise pas fermée, ouverte sur un torse nu et rutilant, ce jean serré dévoilant les prémisses d'un sous-vêtement coloré, il ne fallait qu'un sourire ravageur pour faire éclore le tout.

« Quel parfum votre glace, mister ? »

Gray ouvrit grand ses yeux.

« Que…Q… N'importe, choisissez ! » Fit-il, tremblant.

Le serveur partit au quart de tour.

Kanna se mit à rire à gorge déployée :

« Tu devrais voir ta tête ! Eh Gray, revient à nous ! »

Le mage de glace se frotta le visage avec sa manche, perturbé :

« C'est quoi cet endroit où tu nous a amené ? »

« Haha… J'ai choisis tout spécialement pour toi mon cher Gray. Bienvenu au _Guépard_ ! »

* * *

><p>L'autre releva un sourcil, avant de se tourner et de prendre conscience de l'endroit où il avait atterrit. En entrant tout à l'heure, il n'avait pas vu la farandole de tables rougeoyantes, les bougies de toutes les couleurs, les posters d'hommes accrochés un peu partout, les guirlandes de fessiers qui pendouillaient ça et là. Gray n'avait pas non plus remarqué la dizaine d'hommes qui, éparpillés dans la salle, se câlinait gentiment, voire s'embrassait entre deux sirotage de boissons.<p>

Il ferma les yeux, les cheveux hérissés :

« Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? Ça veut dire quoi tout ça ? »

« Ça veut dire que je voulais voir ta réaction, bêta. » Kanna rit de plus belle.

« Tss… T'es vraiment la pire de toute. Depuis quand je serais intéressé par les hommes moi, hein ? » Gray crispait sa mâchoire comme jamais.

« Je sais pas, ça pourrait arriver à n'importe qui après tout. Même à toi. »

« Laisse-moi rire… J'imagine que tu veux me caser avec l'un de ces énergumènes ? » Soupira Gray, plus que grincheux.

« Non… t'as vraiment rien capté mon p'tit Gray. »

Le jeune homme eut une absence.

Le nom de son meilleur ami tournait dans sa tête, depuis tout à l'heure.

_Mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça._

_Pas Natsu… _

_Pas… lui !  
><em>

« Tu veux me caser avec la tête à flammes… » Qu'il soupira finalement.

« Pas forcément. Mais c'est une idée. Moi, j'y comprends rien à vos histoires. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est parti, qu'il ère comme toi dans Magnolia et que vous êtes malheureux l'un sans l'autre. »

« Tss… C'est facile de dire ça, mais il est partit sans dire quoi que se soit l'autre décérébré. Et j'en ai eut marre de lui courir après. »

« Mais tu n'as pas une idée de pourquoi il a voulu arrêter les jeux ? »

« Non… aucune, mais je me suis fixé que je découvrirai sa raison. Un jour ou l'autre. » Gray reprit son sourire, gagnant en confiance. « En attendant, autant regarder ce que les autres font et tenter quelques jeux par ci par là. »

« Je te comprends, mais Natsu est quelqu'un de timide au fond, il ne risque pas de faire le premier pas. » Remarqua Kanna.

« Natsu… timide ? » Gray fit une pause. « Après tout… Mais ça serait bien une première fois. »

« Peut-être que les choses ont changé. C'est Mira qui disait tout à l'autre jour comment il semblait plus mature. Même Lucy était d'accord là-dessus. »

« Et alors… ? C'est bien pour lui. Mais il faut pas que ça le rende hystérique ou asocial ces histoires là. Moi ça m'aurait plu de gagner ce concours à la noix. » Murmura le mage de glace.

« Je sais bien. Mais il faut croire que les enjeux de _La Bagatelle_ l'ont sûrement effrayé. »

« Et je suis sensé faire quoi moi ? Le réconforter ? » Gray rit légèrement.

« Dans un sens, oui. » Affirma Kanna. « Tu sais… De ce qu'on m'a raconté, il semblerait bien que notre Natsu ait le béguin pour toi… » Dit Kanna, presque en murmurant.

* * *

><p><em>Écouter : 9 - The Split Saber - The Master OST <em>

Silence.

Le brun regarda les verres arriver. Sa glace atterrit sous ses yeux embrumés et il la contempla ainsi quelques secondes.

« Allez, j'veux pas te démoraliser. Mais si Natsu est aussi bizarre ces derniers temps, ça peut que être ça, non ? »

« Je peux pas le croire… » Dit Gray, plissant les yeux. « C'est vraiment pas son genre. Et puis merde ! On est... deux hommes ! »

« Et alors ? L'amour, ça se commande pas. » Dit la joueuse de cartes en inclinant un peu sa tête.

Gray posa sa tête sur sa paume droite, fuyant le regard de Kanna pour se concentrer sur une autre table où un homme, seul, semblait attendre un rendez-vous. Il devait avoir son âge, les yeux rivés sur sa montre bracelet.

_Non… Ce n'est pas possible._

Il ferma les yeux, se tournant de nouveau vers Kanna :

« Je pense pas que ça soit ça… sérieusement. Natsu est pas prêt de tomber amoureux de qui que se soit. Ce qui s'est passé, c'est juste une embrouille débile. Et puis de toute façon, Natsu est amoureux de Lucy. »

La divinatrice roula des yeux :

« Qui t'as dis ça ? »

« Natsu. »

Kanna cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, perdue :

« Natsu ? »

« Lui-même. » Dit Gray, regagnant confiance.

« Mais, c'était quand ça ? »

« Je sais plus… Un certain temps. Un an peut-être. »

« Gray. » Kanna le coupa d'un ton définitif. « Ne crois pas ce que cet imbécile a pu te dire il y a un an, il peut très bien être tombé amoureux de trente personnes entre temps, alors demande-lui à nouveau sérieusement et tu verras bien si c'est le cas ! »

« Mais je fais quoi si c'est vrai ? » S'offusqua l'autre.

« Eh bien tu te jettes dans ses bras, crétin ! »

« Mais je l'aime pas moi ! » Répondit Gray, levant les bras au ciel.

* * *

><p>La joueuse de carte se ramollie, tout juste avant de se laisser tomber en arrière sur sa chaise et de chercher une issue dans le décor autour d'elle.<p>

« Ouais… Je vois le genre. »

« Tu comprends un peu la situation… » Fis le mage de glace, perplexe. « Tu comprends pourquoi ça peut pas être possible. S'il m'aime ce con - ce qui est hautement improbable - je vois pas comment je peux… ne pas le blesser ! Ça foutrait tout en l'air ! »

« Mais non ça foutrait rien en l'air… Tu n'as qu'à gentiment le refuser et il comprendra. »

« C'est loin d'être aussi évident ma pauvre Kanna. Natsu peut pas boire trois cent litre de vodka pour oublier. »

« Haha, très drôle, n'empêche, il faudra bien s'il est mordu. Tu peux pas prétendre que tu l'aimes. »

« Certainement pas. » Répondit l'autre mage de sa voix grave, avant de commencer à déguster son sorbet.

Kanna vida sa chope, arborant une expression creuse, avant de contempler le mage en face d'elle s'attaquer mollement à sa coupe :

« Allez…, je voulais pas te plomber Gray… »

« Non… C'est pas ça qui me dérange. Je sais que Natsu est pas amoureux de moi. Je l'aurais remarqué je pense ! » Il sourit légèrement. « Non… C'est juste qu'il est jaloux…, ou alors qu'il en a marre de moi. En tout cas il peut plus me blairer. »

« Dis pas de conneries Gray, vous êtes inséparables ! »

« Et pourtant ! Voilà le résultat ! J'ai tenté de le faire revenir, pas moyen, il a commencé à devenir fuyant, comme si j'l'abordais à la pelleteuse ou autre. »

« A la pelleteuse ? » Kanna ne put retenir un rire.

« Sans finesse quoi… Alors… Alors que c'était le cas... Je l'ai poursuivi dans une rue, je l'ai fais rire. J'ai tenté de faire cette épreuve stupide de mnger ses nouilles... et ce con a dit qu'il pouvait plus faire les jeux avec moi. »

Le sourire de Gray se transforma soudain en une grande tristesse incontrôlée. Il baissa la tête, les yeux faibles, le regard embué.

Kanna inclina encore la tête sur le côté, inquiète :

« Eh… Gray ? Qu'est-ce que… »

L'autre respira un grand coup, évacuant un grand stress en lui et couvrit ses yeux de sa main droite, tressaillant :

« Ah… ça me fait tellement chier ces histoires… » Qu'il hoqueta, avant de se laisser en chair par l'émotion.

Il voulait s'arrêter, ne pas franchir le seuil des pleurs, mais c'était plus fort que lui tout à coup, comme si un pilier s'effondrait en lui. Son corps tremblait de toute part et la glace dégoulina le long de sa bouche.

« J'en ai marre de plus le voir Kanna... ça me prend… Je pensais pas que ça me ferait autant chier, vraiment… J'en ai pas dormi cette nuit, ça me bouffe, ça me bouffe ! » Les larmes coulaient dru sur ses joues rougies, sa voix tremblante laissa s'échapper quelques haut-le-cœur.

Un grand froid souffla sur le visage de Kanna, éberluée par ce qu'elle voyait :

« Gray… » Elle bégaya, ne sachant que dire. « Tu sas quoi ?… Je crois que tu devrais parler à Natsu directement. A l'heure qu'il est il doit être malheureux comme toi… » Dit-elle à voix basse.

Le mage de glace, ayant calmé ses pleures, se gratta amèrement le crâne et un maigre sourire refit son apparition :

« Ouais…, il faut qu'on arrête les conneries. J'avais pensé qu'une pause nous ferait du bien, mais... »

« Apparemment, vous êtes tous les deux en train de le vivre mal. » Puis Kanna s'aprocha un peu du brun. « Je trouve ça mignon que tu te lâches enfin Gray… »

« Ta gueule… » S'amusa l'autre, séchant ses larmes. « Si tu racontes ça à qui que se soit, t'es morte ma vieille. »

« T'inquiète ! Va donc régler tes problèmes avec le dragon de service. La guilde se porte mieux quand vous vous entendez bien. »

« Sans doute… »

« Et puis, maintenant je suis sûr que t'es vraiment un bon pote Gray… Peu de gens sont attachés aussi fortement à leurs amis. »

« Évidement que je tiens à lui, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » Il plissa des yeux quelques fois, reprenant contact avec le monde sans larmes pour tout troubler. « Ça va faire un bail qu'on se connaît maintenant. »

Silence, Kanna soupira tandis que Gray finissait sa glace, maintenant alanguie de larmes éparses.

La joueuse de cartes se releva bientôt, laissant quelques joyaux sur la table, ébouriffant Gray au passage :

« Je dois filer, j'estime que mon devoir est fait. Alors prends soin de Natsu. »

« Merci Kanna… Je m'occupe de lui. » Répondit l'autre, faisant un signe avec sa main droite.

« Pas trop quand même ! » Lança la joueuse de cartes avant de s'éclipser par la porte.

* * *

><p>Gray rit tout légèrement, avant de reposer sa cuillère sur le côté.<p>

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se faire chier sans ce crétin.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être faible par moment.

Il tourna sa tête vers le type qui attendait toujours son rendez-vous dans un coin du bar.

_Natsu…, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?_

_Serais-ce possible que tu…_

Alors que Gray allait appeler le serveur pour demander l'addition, un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année fit irruption dans le bar et s'avança vers le type qui patientait.

Aussitôt, ils s'embrassèrent vivement, sans prendre gare aux autres clients. Gray les regarda un court moment, intrigué.

Ce n'était pas dégoûtant comme il avait pu l'imaginer.

Ça n'avait rien de différent d'un baiser ordinaire en fait.

C'était juste deux hommes.

Gray laissa un petit sourire s'évanouir dans la coupe de la glace, avant de lever sa main :

« Garçon ! »

Au moment où le dit serveur - toujours aussi sexy - arriva, Gray renversa la coupe de glace sur sa tête, et laissa couler le reste de liquide sur son visage, sur son cou, et dévaler son torse, l'air de rien, d'un geste presque naturel.

« L'addition, s'il vous plaît. »

Un regard inquisiteur de sa part, une attente, et…

Gray frissonna.

* * *

><p><em>FIN DU ONZIÈME CHAPITRE<em>

**_Grand merci à !_**

_Caliste : Yes, enfin un couple qui fonctionne, pas vrai ? ^^ Mira a bien droit à elle aussi profiter des jeux après tout._

_Et pour le couple Réby et Gajeel suggéré depuis le départ, je sais pas trop encore, je vais voir. En tout cas, c'est clair que ces deux là ont des choses à se dire et que Réby n'en restera pas là !_

_FireIceFairy : Ouais... j'adore faire une Réby toute remontée et une Lucy très ... cool X) Et le petit couple Mira Luxus, c'est pour le fun surtout indeed, c'est toujours ça de pris ! J'aime l'idée que Mira soit une diablesse en un certain sens, et puis ça permet de faire des retournements de situations sympas :)_

**_A plush tout le monde !_**


	12. Au détour d'un colimaçon

**_Coucou à tous, je voulais écrire ce weekend, mais j'ai eu un rendez-vous en tête à tête ^^ _**

**_ça ne se refuse pas, non ? :)_**

**_Allez, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

><p><strong>LA BAGATELLE<strong>

_Au détour d'un colimaçon  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>« Allez ! Venez donc par deux tester mon épreuve légendaire : Le dédale de dédales ! Une épreuve géniale dont vous ne reviendrez pas haha ! Bonne mère… »<em>**

**_« Hola passants ! Approchez, approchez mesdames et messieurs ! La maison hantée ! Filez les chocottes à quelqu'un et vous serez récompenser ! »_**

**_« Venez tous découvrir la nouvelle attraction du cœur de Magnolia : La fontaine magique ! Pardi ! Vous allez adorer ! Effet garanti ! »_**

_Écouter : Gabriel Yared - C'est le Vent, Betty _

Le temps avait passé, Gray avait quitté _Le Guépard_ pour prendre l'air un moment, et se décider si oui ou non il rentrerait à la guilde. Quelques grands bonhommes ou fortes dames aux allures de fous en liberté scandaient des slogans dans les avenues principales de la ville. Quelque fois, Gray regrettais de ne plus être en équipe avec Natsu. Certaines épreuves avaient presque l'air sympa…

Au détour d'une petite ruelle, il aperçu Lucy et Réby en train de faire une pause, juste à côté d'un petit bassin ensoleillé.

« Eh ! Gray ! »

« Hum ? »

Le mage de glace fit un large sourire aux deux filles avant de leur faire signe de la main. »

« Tu viens manger un morceau avec nous ? » Proposa Lucy.

« Non, désolé… Il faut que j'aille retrouver cette tête à flamme de Natsu. »

« Sûr ? » Lucy montrait avec joie le contenu de son verre, tout rosé.

« Oui ! J'vous laisse ! A plus les filles ! »

« Ok… Tans pis pour toi. » Cria Réby, pas vraiment dérangée que le mage de glace ne vienne pas.

Gray allait partir, quand il fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire :

« Dites, vous l'auriez pas vu ? »

« Qui ça ? »

« Bah Natsu pardi ! »

« Ah non… » Répondit simplement la bibliothécaire.

« Je crois qu'il traîne près de la guilde, c'est comme ça avec lui en ce moment ! »

« Merci… » Et le mage de glace prit la poudre d'escampette.

En son fort intérieur, Gray ne voulait qu'une chose maintenant…

Retrouver la salamandre, ça lui chauffait l'intestin tellement c'était puissant.

Ils n'allaient quand même pas s'ignorer à cause d'un concours idiot, hein ?

* * *

><p>« Dis donc ils passent leur vie à se poursuivre ces deux là… » Commenta Réby.<p>

« Un jour ils se tomberont peut-être dessus… » Ajouta en riant Lucy.

« Faut pas que ça nous arrive à nous deux ! »

« De toute façon je te lâche plus ! »

Lucy fit tourner gentiment sa cuillère au fond de son verre pour faire se diluer le sirop de grenadine.

« Oui, j'avais remarquée… » Soupira la mage aux cheveux bleu, ne cachant pas son amertume. « Enfin… au moins on a quelques points pour assurer le coup. On passera pas pour des nulles. »

« Tu crois qu'il vont élire le plus mauvais couple de Magnolia ? » Lucy posa sa tête sur ses paumes, pensive.

« Ça, ça sera vache ! Remarque, ça irait bien à Mirajane de faire un coup pareil ! Mais, je te rappelle que c'est aussi un peu ton jeu ! Tu n'es pas sensée en savoir plus que nous ? »

« Ah… eu… » Lucy tortillais ses index l'un contre l'autre. « Moi j'ai fais que trouver l'idée de départ tu sais… Hehe. »

L'autre mage finis son verre avec un regard peu convaincu :

« Mouais… Tu parles d'une idée. Y'a des gifles qui se perdent. »

* * *

><p><em>Pendant ce temps là à quelques lieux de la guilde Fairy Tail<br>_

« Qu'est-ce que ce crétin peut bien penser de moi… ? »

Les buissons autour de lui bruissaient gentiment, le vent de l'après-midi berçait les arbres, à nouveau les oiseaux chantaient comme au premier jour de printemps.

« **_Ahh !_** »

Natsu faisait les cent pas sur un tapis de feuilles qu'il avait carbonisé de rage – et d'exaspération. Il s'était éloigné de la guilde ce matin, comme à son habitude, pour éviter les mages et leurs questions gênantes. Le bois était devenu son petit repaire, il savait que personne ne viendrait le retrouver là, pas même Gray…

_En même temps, j'ai été tellement idiot avec lui pour l'épreuve des nouilles. _

_Il avait l'air déçu et j'ai agis comme un con sur ce coup là._

Natsu traina des pieds un instant. Le soleil fit son chemin à travers les branchages au dessus de lui et bientôt, vint pointer sur le bout de son nez de salamandre en pleine réflexion :

_Il faudrait au moins que je m'excuse… Ça serait un on moyen de commencer la conversation._

_Mais merde ! Ça fait quoi… ? Deux jours qu'on s'est pas vu ? Je sais même plus. _

_Comment il voudra m'adresser la parole avec les conneries que j'ai fais ?_

Natsu baissa la tête, soupirant, avant de prendre un léger sourire :

_Le séduire…_

_Ah. Elle est bien bonne… _

_Léo me revaudra ça…_

Natsu s'étira avant de partir d'un pas timide mais décidé vers la guilde, sortant enfin de sa cachette. Il leva un peu la tête, bomba son torse – juste ce qu'il faut – et afficha un sourire rayonnant, avant de donner un grand coup dans la porte de la guilde pour qu'elle s'ouvre.

« Yo ! » Fit-il avec joie.

Les quelques réponses des mages qui trainaient encore là furent assez évasives, ce qui eut le bon effet de ramollir la passion du dragon slayer. Il n'empêche, il y avait au moins Mirajane et quelques habitués pour surveiller la salle commune.

« Bonjour Natsu ! Ça fait du bien de te voir tout souriant… » Lança-t-elle à l'approche de la salamandre.

« Euh… ouais, j'avais quelques emmerdes. » Il se gratta nerveusement le crâne.

« Avec Gray, n'est-ce pas ? »

Natsu fronça un sourcil, avant de faire un mouvement de recul (décidément, impossible de passer au travers les questions ici) :

« Mouais… mais c'est réglé. Enfin… Justement, tu l'aurais pas vu cet abruti ? » S'enquit le mage de feu, grinçant des dents. « J'aurais bien deux trois choses à lui dire… »

« Il me semble qu'il était encore à la guilde ce matin… Je ne sais plus trop. Luxus et moi on était dans les rues de Magnolia à ce moment et je suis rentrée y'a peu. »

Natsu passa une main ennuyée sur son cou, jusqu'à ce que Mirajane lui fasse un clin d'œil :

« Mais tu peux toujours allez voir dans sa chambre. »

« Ouais, bonne idée merci ! »

* * *

><p>Et il fonça à toute allure, emporté par un élan insouciant d'espoir. Il monta marches quatre à quatre, manqua de trébucher plusieurs fois, et finit par atterrir dans le couloir des chambres.<p>

A Fary Tail, tout le monde a une chambre qui lui est propre et dont il peut se servir quand bon lui semble afin de faciliter les réunions dans le centre de Magnolia, mais la plupart des mages vivent en réalité autre part, parfois même très loin du QG. Après, tout le monde dort selon ses besoins à la guilde, il n'y a pas de règle...

Gray par exemple, utilisait très peu sa chambre à Fairy Tail, mais Natsu avait toujours l'espoir de l'y voir.

_Ce flemmard à l'habitude de prendre des siestes…_

Natsu se retrouva devant la chambre du mage de glace. Par instinct, il renifla l'odeur. C'était bien la sienne, très faible, mais Gray était passé par là en tout cas.

Il hésita, la main tendue vers la poignée.

_Pourquoi j'ai peur moi… ? Il est pas à l'intérieur ! Je peux le sentir ! Pourquoi je flippe comme ça ?_

Natsu s'en mordait les doigts, mais il finit par enfoncer la poignée, sans succès.

_Tss… pourquoi les gens ferment toujours leurs portes à clef ?_

« **_Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi ?_** »

Natsu se retourna, face à Erza qui sortait d'une petite chambre plus loin. »

« Eu… Rien, je cherche ce crétin de Gray ! » Lâcha Natsu, dans un certain sens soulagé de ne pas être tombé sur le dit crétin.

« Ah… Je l'ai croisé. Il allait dans le centre-ville. Il devait sûrement vouloir rattraper votre retard… » Erza s'approcha de la salamandre, une expression autoritaire sur son visage. « Alors comme ça on abandonne sa mission… ? »

« Comment ça une mission ? » Natsu sentait bien qu'Erza se tendait lentement. « Depuis quand la Bagatelle est une mission ? »

Erza entra dans une rage soudaine :

« Alors toi aussi tu fais ton rebelle ?! Et depuis quand tu sous-estime des missions aussi capitales ?! La bagatelle n'est pas un simple jeu ! Je te rappelle qu'il en va de ma réputation à Fairy tail et de… Du prix qui sera décerné au plus beau couple ! Alors considère ce jeu comme une mission de rang **_S_** ! C'est sans doute la plus difficile que tu vas devoir affronter ! Alors tu as tout sauf intérêt à abandonner nigaud ! Tu m'entends ?! Pas comme cette lopette de Léo ! »

Natsu se protégeait la figure avec ses deux mains.

« Oh ! On se calme ici… Ça va pas ou quoi ? »

Voyant la salamandre flancher sous son imposante carrure, Erza finit par se détendre, tout légèrement :

« Ah… excuse-moi Natsu. Mais je ne supporte pas les gens qui abandonnent. »

L'autre mage remis en place son écharpe, faisant la moue :

« T'as l'air de prendre tout ça vachement au sérieux. »

« Évidement que je le prends au sérieux ! Tout ça c'est essentiel pour moi, il en va… de ma vie peut-être ! »

Natsu haussa un sourcil :

« Ah ? »

« Mirajane veut se mettre en avant dans ce jeu, c'est évident ! Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est m'humilier, et ça, je ne peux pas l'accepter ! Tu comprends ? »

Après quelques secondes où Natsu réfléchissait vraiment (ça carbure lentement des fois chez lui) il soupira :

« Ah… tu m'as fais peur Erza, si ce n'est que ça... »

« Ah ! Je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas ! Comme Léo ! Vous êtes bien tous les mêmes, _Pauvres hommes,_ Ah ça fait le fier ! Mais quand il faut tenir le coup, plus personne ! »

« Eh attend, en parlant de Léo… Je… » Natsu se rappela de son "marché" avec l'esprit.

« Oui quoi ? Tu veux le remplacer ? » Demanda Erza.

« Non… et puis tu sais bien que c'est pas possible. Je voudrais juste te donner un avis… » Natsu fourra ses mains dans ses poches, pas à l'aise.

« Je t'écoute. » Erza paraissait très concentrée tout à coup.

« C'est juste que… C'est l'impression que j'en ai, ...mais je crois que tu surmènes un peu Léo en ce moment… Tu penses pas ? A ce rythme il sera mort avant la fin des épreuves… haha. »

Erza prit son visage entre ses mains, dubitative :

« Mais comment tu as pu le voir... ? On passe nos journées entières à faire des épreuves et à s'entraîner ? »

« Bah… Un soir, comme ça… Je l'ai vu un instant, il avait l'air vraiment pas bien. »

« Soit. » Erza avait son regard intransigeant et sévère. « Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire de lui ? Le chouchouter pour qu'il fasse enfin son boulot ? »

« Non… pas à ce point. Mais tu sais bien que forcer les gens et les pousser à bout c'est pas ce qu'il faut. C'est normal qu'il veule plus rien faire, tu es tellement pris par la compétition que t'as oublié de t'occuper de lui en tant que… coéquipier… Non ? »

Erza prit un air grave :

« Je… Peut-être que tu as raison. »

« Et puis tu sais bien que Léo est plus faible dans le monde des humains que dans son royaume d'origine. Il a tendance à se ramollir. »

La prêtresse acquiesça silencieusement, avant de croiser les bras :

« J'ai fais passé Mirajane et cette fichue rivalité avant mon camarade ! Je devrais être punie ! Quelle imbécile. » Elle secoua tristement sa tête.

« Eh… » Natsu posa une main sur son épaule. « Tout ce que je dis c'est qu'il faut aussi un peu lui laisser le temps de respirer Vous gagnerez pas plus de points en enchaînant les épreuves. »

« Oui ! » Erza leva le poing en l'air, fière.

« N'en fais pas trop quand même… »

Erza releva la tête, des larmes perlaient à se yeux, elle était habitée par la foi, l'espoir, la volonté :

« Oui ! Je vais l'écouter ! J'ai été injuste envers toi Léo ! Léo ! Pardonne-moi ! » Elle implorait dramatiquement l'esprit, maintenant à genoux.

« Eu… ok ! Super, mais tu peux me lâcher les jambes maintenant ? » Demanda Natsu, plus que gêné par tant de passion.

Il se dégagea doucement de son emprise (_c'est dingue, ils ont quoi à me prendre la jambe comme ça ?_) avant qu'elle ne se relève en quatrième vitesse :

« Allez ! Je vais retrouver cet esprit et bâtir la meilleure équipe qui soit ! Je vais… »

* * *

><p>Mais on l'entendait déjà plus, elle était déjà bien loin de la guilde.<p>

_Eh bien… Elle en a de la force par moment… Un peu trop même._

Natsu sourit, avant d'entamer sa descente vers la salle commune.

_En même temps, elle a un peu raison, moi aussi je dois m'excuser._

_ Il faut que je retrouve ce maudit glaçon au plus vite !_

Natsu se mit à courir, la joie refaisait surface.

Et puis tout à coup, alors qu'il entamait la première marche des escaliers, il rentra en plein dans une personne qui allait dans le sens contraire - qui montait les marches.

D'un coup, l'odeur caractéristique du mage de glace embauma dans un choc violent les narines de Natsu.

« Ah, Gray! »

« Natsu, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous...? »

Cet abrutit était en train de grimper les marches quatre à quatre lui aussi. Leurs deux corps s'entrechoquèrent et puis Natsu bascula en avant sur le pauvre Gray. L'espace d'un instant, ils voltigeaient tout en haut de l'escalier, c'était magique, insensé, tous deux à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, sous tendus au ralenti dans les airs !

Et puis les lois de la gravité reprirent leur droit.

* * *

><p><em>FIN DU DOUDOUSIEME CHAPITRE<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Grand merci à :<em>**

**_Arthémysia : Le genre de review qui fait chaud au cœur ^^ Ce chapitre était autant drôle que trsite j'espère, y'avait une émotion toute particluière pour l'écrire en tout cas. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ton retard, tu as raison, je publie relativement vite... (je voudrais déjà avoir tout terminé mais bon X) comme ça y'a plus de gens qui peuvent suivre remarque). L'important c'est que ça tu ais apprécié. Je vois que l'idée du bar gay te plaîts ^^ tkt, Le guépard n'a pas dit son dernier mot ! Pour les sentiments de Gray, c'est sûr que c'est pas évident à ce moment précis, mais tu sais bien que l'amour l'emporte presque toujours... Le chemin pour y arriver est ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant :P _**

**_[Et en effet, la fin est une référence sensuelle nette, même si je laisse la liberté au lecteur de la voir ou de la prendre au mot. C'est uns sorte de passage vers une acceptation de la toute petite part d'attirance qu'il a en lui. Et puis Gray fait ce geste dans un moment de fatigue, il est un peu ailleurs. Juste comme ça, cette réplique est un petit clin d'œil à une scène que j'adore dans _**_Laurence Anyways_**_ (Dolan).]_**

**_Caliste : Hey, pour la fin, se référer à la fin de ma réponse pour Arthémysia ^^ Sinon il ne faut pas non plus bloquer sur ce genre de choses, surtout que je sais déjà que je m'en resservirais plus tard ;)_**

**_Kanata-chwan : Yooo, Tout à fait d'accord avec ton proverbe. J'avais envie de prendre mon temps pour poser les choses, le dénouement n'en sera que plus efficace (j'espère ! ^^) donc faudra être patient ! :P Mais une ou deux surprises de temps en temps c'est essentiel ! Doucement avec ta hache X) Gray est tout effrayé maintenant haha. Il va y réfléchir en tout cas :)_**

**_GreyFullbuster2a : Tiens ça faisait un petit bout de temps ;) Comme tu vois, le NatsuxGray continue pour moi ^^ Conent que tu aimes en tout cas. Et oui, merci pour ta remarque sur le "non dramatique", j'avais pas vraiment fait gaffe, mais je vais tout faire pour les rapprocher de la façon la plus douce possible, même s'il y a un conflit de base entre eux, ça me permet de me recentrer sur ce qu'est cette fic pour moi, merci merci Fullby :)  
><em>**


	13. Deuxième soirée : Au bord de l'eau (2)

**_Yoo à tous les lecteurs assidus ! Désolé pour le retard ! Un tel retard qu'Arthémysia a pu posté une review sur deux chapitres de suite ! C'est intolérable, aussi je m'empresse de continuer d'écrire !_**

**_Bonne lecture :P_**

* * *

><p><strong>LA BAGATELLE<strong>

_Deuxième Soirée - Au bord de l'eau (2)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>BOUM.<em>**

**_CRACK._**

**_GLONG._**

Et puis un grand silence…

La poussière volait doucement dans le bas de l'escalier, pour quelques secondes qui en paraissaient des heures. La lumière du dehors vint se faufiler par la petite fenêtre de la guilde, éclairant le triste spectacle des deux amis pris dans un fâcheux incident, c'était comme au théâtre, un beau tas de personnages empilés par une chute.

Natsu fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux :

« Ah… Gray… »

Sa voix trembla, face à lui, le visage de l'ice maker à quelques centimètres, yeux clos, traits crispé, sa bouche légèrement ouverte.

Ils étaient tous les deux au sol. Gray, qui était logiquement tombé sur le dos, étalé comme un œuf au plat reposait tout contre le parquet, jambes imbriquées dans les marches, tête rejetée en arrière, et au dessus le corps bouillant de Natsu qui venait à peine de lui tomber dessus, bras entrelacés dans ceux de son coéquipier, chauffant le mage de glace maintenant pris en sandwich.

« Ah… » Finit-il par lâcher, secoué.

Le mage de glace prit fermement son crâne entre ses mains : une vive douleur le parcourait depuis son front où Natsu avait tapé jusqu'à son cou. Ses jambes étaient en compotes, son dos comme froissé et déplié à la va vite, bref, c'était le souk dans son corps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là bordel… ? » Murmura Gray, yeux fermés, comme pour se protéger.

Natsu prit conscience à ce moment précis de sa position plus que délicate et se redressa, permettant à l'autre garçon de lâcher un soupire :

« Tu pèses des tonnes, gros dragon... »

« Désolé… » Et il se releva avant de tendre sa main à Gray pour qu'il fasse de même.

L'autre mage ouvrit faiblement ses yeux, un peu déboussolé, et resta à observer la salamandre debout devant lui.

« Pourquoi t'étais en train de courir abrutit ? C'est dangereux d'aller aussi vite dans les escaliers ! »

« Eh c'est toit qui allait vite j'te signale ! Et puis moi j'étais pas encore dans les escaliers ! »

« Tss.. c'est facile ça… »

Gray fit la moue avant d'accepter la main du mage de flamme :

« Sérieusement Natsu, tu vas finir par me tuer avec tes histoires… » Et il époussetât sa veste avant de passer une main dans le brouillard noir de ses cheveux.

« Mais pourquoi tu montais à l'étage toi… ? » Tenta Natsu, remis de sa chute.

« Eh… Je sais pas moi… J'étais jute en train de te ch… » Gray s'arrêta net de parler.

Natsu écarquilla un œil :

« Oui… ? »

Gray prit alors fit alors une grimace tout en se tenant le dos :

« Ah… tu m'as ruiné l'arrière là… » Il s'étira longuement, faisant craquer plusieurs fois son corps.

« Eh ! Évite pas la conversation avec tes petites histoires ! T'allais dire un truc ! » Rouspéta Natsu.

Gray soupira avant de sourire légèrement à son ami tout feu tout flamme :

« Ah… En fait c'est vrai... Tu vois… ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Qu'on se connaît… Que tu sais très bien ce que j'allais dire. »

Le mage de feu recula légèrement, glacé par le beau sourire de son acolyte :

« Peut-être. »

« Tu te rappelles de ce que j'avais dis dans la ruelle l'autre jour ? Juste avant que tu t'enfuisses ? »

Natsu détourna son regard et prit le temps de se remémorer la scène. Mais bien vite, il ne voyait plus que Gray en train de se déshabiller en plein milieu du passage, comme si de rien n'était.

Aussitôt il sentit son corps se contracter et un mal de crâne le prendre.

« M'sieur à du mal à se souvenir ? » Rigola l'autre.

« Ouais, j'm'en souviens… »

« Je disais qu'on pouvait presque lire dans l'esprit de l'autre, tu crois pas ? »

« Euh… ouais… sûrement. » Natsu avait repris contact avec le réel.

* * *

><p>Il y eut un silence assez pesant. Gray voulait se rattraper, prendre Natsu dans ses bras un instant, ou au moins lui faire une accolade, mais il sentait que le moment était mal choisit. Pourtant ça faisait longtemps, très longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment.<p>

Natsu resta indécis quelques instants, fuyant le regard curieux du mage de glace, avant de finalement lancer d'un coup :

« Tu veux reprendre le jeu avec moi ? »

La bouche de l'ice maker s'entrouvrit d'avantage :

« Eu… T'es sérieux ? »

« Bien sûr que je suis sérieux ! » S'offusqua Natsu, gagné par la gêne.

« Bah écoute, moi j'ai rien contre, ça… ça me ferait même plaisir. » Finit par avouer Gray.

« Cool… »

« Et puis c'est pas moi qui doit être difficile dans l'histoire, j'te rappelle que c'est toi qui a soudainement voulu arrêter les frais. »

« Oui je sais ! » Natsu sentait son crâne bouillir de plus en plus. « Mais j'avais besoin de mettre les choses au point ! »

« Et alors… ? Elles le sont ? »

Rude question.

Au fond de lui, Natsu avait envie de tout lâcher de nouveau, rien n'était résolu, mais il fallait trouver le courage. Le courage d'affronter le regard de Gray et accepter de passer du temps avec lui. Ce n'est que comme ça qu'il aurait sa chance. (_Allez ! Ne pars pas en courant Natsu ! Sois fort ! )  
><em>

« Je sais pas… on va dire que oui ! » Fit Natsu, tendant un large sourire.

Les yeux sombres du mage du froid s'ouvrirent légèrement, son sourire s'amplifia :

« J'me demandais quand j'allais te revoir… idiot. » Et il rit. « Allez, viens, on va quelque part ? J'ai pas envie de rester à la guilde un jour de plus ! »

« Ça me va. » déclara Natsu en s'approchant de son partenaire.

« Ça te dit d'aller près de notre rivière ? »

Natsu frémit en entendant le mot «_ notre_ » parcourir les lèvres de Gray :

« Eu… ouais, super idée. »

« Y'a pas mieux pour se remettre de ces histoires stupides. » Ajouta l'autre.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, Natsu et Gray sortirent de la guilde, le vent s'était tu, l'air refroidit et la lune montait lentement au ciel. Il n'y avait que deux trois mages près de l'entrée de la guilde, participant à un petit concours de jeté de cailloux – Gray en les voyant, ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de leur jeu bizarre – tout le reste était soit déjà rentré au bercail, soit en ville en train de gagner des points.<p>

« Tu sais qu'on est les pires du classement d'après les derniers résultats… » Souffla Gray, se retenant de rire.

« Ouais j'ai appris, ça m'étonne pas vraiment. On a rien fait après tout. »

« Tu rigoles ? J'ai bouffé un plat de pâtes juste pour toi ! C'était pas rien ! »

« N'empêche on est toujours les plus nuls. Paraît que c'est Mirajane et Luxus qui gagnent haut la main. »

Gray haussa les épaules :

« Ceux-là, ils sont pistonnés c'est évident : Mirajane est la créatrice du jeu après tout. Tu trouves pas ça bizarre qu'elle participe elle aussi ? »

« Je sais pas… elle a l'air réglo pourtant. »

« En tout cas, je peux pas le sentir ce Luxus. » Dit amèrement Gray. « Il me sort par les trous de nez avec son air supérieur. »

Natsu fit un coup de coude à son voisin de marche :

« Tu serais pas un peu jaloux toi ? »

« Jaloux ? Moi ? Tu déconnes ! Depuis quand je serais intéressé par Mirajane ? »

« Non… je parle de son succès… Tout le monde sait que Luxus réussit partout où il passe. »

« Bof… Si tu le dis. Mais j'aimerais bien gagner la compétition juste pour le voir pleurer à chaudes larmes ce type ! Haha… » Lança Gray en brandissant un poing en l'air.

Natsu, mains dans les poches, vit arriver l'eau crépitante qu'il affectionnait tant. Ce soir là tout justement, il avait l'impression que ce lieu était plus important que les autres, qu'il racontait plus de choses :

« On arrive… » Souffla-t-il.

« Mmm… le bruit de la rivière. Ça m'avait manqué. »

« Moi aussi… » Dit Natsu en souriant grandement.

Ils s'assirent tous deux près de la berge, contemplant le ciel étrange qui accueillait la lune dans le reflet de l'eau. A peine étaient-ils assis que le visage de Natsu s'enfonça dans le pénombre, tout à coup sérieux :

« Je suis désolé… »

Gray se tourna vers son ami, surpris.

« ... Pour t'avoir lâché. »

« Eh ! Prends pas cet air abattu ! C'est pas grave ! On a qu'à reprendre là où on en était ! » Gray s'esclaffa tout en frottant d'une main la cuisse de son compagnon.

« Ouais… pourquoi pas. »

Natsu avait du mal à se contenir. Pourquoi le simple contact de sa main sur son genou lui faisait autant d'effet ? Pourquoi ? Et surtout pourquoi Gray était aussi gentil avec lui ? Se pourrait-il qu'il ressente lui aussi quelque chose… ? Non… ça paraissait impossible.

« Quand tu dis _repartir de là où on en était_… qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? »

« Bah… » Gray se rapprocha légèrement de son ami, avant de placer son bras autour de la nuque du dragon slayer. « Pour le jeu… »

Natsu gela sur place, incapable de prononcer un mot.

« On a des tas de points à rattraper maintenant… » Continua Gray. « Et tu penses par que ça serait super de donner tord à tout le monde et de remporter la victoire de _La Bagatelle ?_ »

« Je… »

« Oui ? »

« Oui ! Ça serait super ! » Avoua Natsu. « Surtout avec toi. »

L'autre mage se gratta timidement la tempe :

« Haha, je sais oui, je suis quelqu'un de génial après tout… » Se moqua le mage de glace.

« Et c'est vrai Gray ! »

* * *

><p>Il y eut un petit silence.<p>

« Peut-être que tu t'en rends pas compte, mais… tout ce qu'on fait ensemble c'est très important pour moi… »

Gray perdit son sourire, il regarda son acolyte du coin de l'œil, avant de tourner la tête légèrement vers lui, troublé.

Puis il sourit de nouveau :

« Ah… arrête de me dire des trucs comme ça, tu vas me faire rougir haha ! »

Et le mage de glace retira son bras des épaules de Natsu avant de soupirer avec passion.

« Tu sais quoi, dès demain on va s'y remettre ! »

« Je te suis. » Répondit l'autre, encore troublé par ce qui venait de se passer. « T'as une idée d'épreuve en tête ? »

« Non… pas vraiment. Mais tu sais, c'est comme pour les missions, on les choisit toujours au dernier moment et ça nous va très bien ! »

« Mouais, du genre la dernière qu'on avait faite ? Celle avec le _faisan géant_ ? » Demanda Natsu, amusé. « Celle où j'ai failli mourir noyé dans de la boue ? »

« Mouais… mais c'était une erreur ça, Erza avait cru lire _fraisier féant,_ alors t'imagine ! Et puis la récompense était bien quand même ! »

« De toute façon, je crois que toutes les missions qu'on a fait ensemble valait le coup… Tu crois pas ? »

« Si c'est pas beau ça… » Soupira Gray, le regard perdu dans l'eau.

* * *

><p>Natsu rejoignit son camarade dans une petite transe et les minutes passèrent. Ils étaient bien, juste là, serré l'un contre à regarder la rivière.<p>

Natsu pouvait rester comme ça l'éternité… mais en lui, quelque chose n'était pas assez bien, il manquait quelque chose. Il voulait être plus près de Gray, encore plus, et le tenir contre lui, il voulait l'avoir dans ses bras.

« Dis… » Finit par murmurer Natsu.

« Ouais ? »

« Je me demandais juste comme ça… Y'a quelqu'un qui t'intéresse en ce moment ? »

Gray tourna sa tête vers son acolyte, avant de baisser les yeux :

« Haha… je sais pas moi. Je pense pas à ce genre de choses en ce moment. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Bah oui, pourquoi il faudrait tout le temps être sur quelqu'un ? C'est idiot. »

« Mais tu dois bien avoir une attirance, non ? »

Gray avala sa salive un instant.

« Non, ça fait un bail que personne ne m'a fait vraiment d'effet. » Il ferma les yeux un court instant. « Et puis les histories d'amour à notre âge c'est une mauvaise idée. Ça finit toujours mal, et en plus ça dure jamais longtemps. »

Les yeux du dragon slayer se crispèrent :

« Alors pourquoi tu voulais absolument me caser avec Lucy ? » Demanda soudain l'autre.

« Pourquoi… » Gray prit le temps de réfléchir. « Mais j'ai jamais voulu te caser spécialement avec elle tu sais… C'est juste que comme tu semblais bien l'aimer à l'époque… Et que tu avais pas une bonne mine, je me suis dis que ça te ferait du bien. »

« N'empêche, c'est toujours contradictoire ! Tu dis que ça se finit toujours mal et pourtant tu voulais que je sorte avec elle. »

« Je sais… » Gray se mit à rire. « Mais en fait c'est simple… Tant que ça ne m'arrive pas à moi, tout va bien. ... Parce que, je crois que je suis pas fait pour les histories d'amour… »

Natsu fronça les sourcils :

« Comment tu peux dire ça ? T'en a jamais eu de vraies… non ? »

« Non, jamais de sérieuse on va dire… Je sais que si sortais avec quelqu'un je ne n'impliquerais pas assez, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Eter en couple ça veut dire plein de responsabilités... et ça, j'aime moyen... ça ne m'attire pas plus que ça. Je finirais par faire souffrir l'autre et puis... Et puis j'ai le temps… J'ai largement le temps de me trouver une fille canon, hehe… »

Natsu tressaillit, comme piqué à vif, il fit une petite grimace avant de jeter un regard sur le bas de la rivière.

Un instant il avait envie de s'y jeter.

Dans quelle histoire il s'était encore embarqué ? Gray était définitivement pas intéressé par les hommes, alors comment il pourrait être attiré par lui ?

_Mais Léo compte sur moi… _

_Je dois pas le décevoir._

_ Il faut que je tente quand même quelque chose..._

_C'est le moment idéal !_

« Dis Natsu, c'est marrant mais je me rends compte que c'est la première fois que tu me pose des questions sur moi comme ça… » Remarqua Gray.

« Sans doute… »

« Mirajane et Lucy disait que t'avais gagné en maturité… Elles ont peut-être raison. »

Natsu eut un petit rire nerveux, avant de poser une main maladroite sur la jambe de son voisin. Ce dernier ne sembla pas y prêter attention :

« Moi je pense que t'as enfin compris qu'il n'y avait pas que la bouffe et la baston dans la vie, et ça c'est bien ! »

« Tu me prends pour un gamin ou quoi ? » S'énerva Natsu.

« Haha, c'est vrai que par moments… »

« Tes mort ! »

Natsu se jeta sur Gray avec fougue et commença à le chatouiller pour la grande surprise de ce dernier.

« Mais… »

« Quoi ? »

Natsu s'arrêta soudain, voyant que son ami ne rigolait plus.

« Tu tentes pas de me défigurer ou de m'étrangler ? » Demanda Gray, très surpris.

« Bah non. »

L'autre plissa ses yeux :

« Mouais… tu prépares un sale coup ! »

« Pas du tout ! » s'amusa Natsu, avant de recommencer ses chatouilles et cette fois, Gray se mit à se tordre dans tous les sens.

Comme deux gamins, ils jouaient sur le rivage et la lune survolait leur terrain de jeu pour la nuit.

Ils frémirent tous deux entre deux assauts de guilis...

_FIN DU TREIZIÈME CHAPITRE_

* * *

><p><em>Coucou tout le monde, il est temps de faire les retours sur les reviews comme il se doit ;)<em>

_FairyIceFairy : oui, Gray est bien affecté par l'absence de Natsu, mais j'ai déjà vu des amis réagirent ainsi quand ils étaient loin de leur acolytes, ça peut faire mal tout ça :/ Pour les objectifs de Natsu donc s'excuse ça me paraît bon ^^ après pour la drague... comme tu vois rien n'est encore gagné ! A plus fan de yaoi ;)_

_Kanata Chwan : Ouais, retour à la réalité tout en douceur :D et puis bon, disons que Natsu avait intérêt à profiter de ses retrouvailles ! J'espère que ça ta plut ! A bientôt !  
><em>

_Gray Fullbuster2a : Effectivement, pour une fois que c'est inverser ;) Erza est un peu toujours en mode fofolle avec moi, j'aime bien, j'ai envie de lui faire faire un peu n'importe quoi dans cette histoire. La pauvre en même temps elle veut pas se faire humilier par sa rivale ! J'espère que les lois de la gravité et leurs conséquences sur nos deux planètes t'ont emballé ;)  
><em>

_Arthemysia : Voilà, comme dit en intro : C'est pas bien ! Pas bien du tout même, tu devrais pas avoir posté une review :D Enfin... Oui, Natsu va tenter de se mettre Gray dans la poche, mais comme tu vois, c'est pas forcément évident, après tout il a toujours eut des soucis côté sentiments. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta review ^^ e même temps le chapitre 12 est un peu un chapitre de transition. Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité en tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de donner des émotions comme ça de temps en temps, j'espère que l'histoire en réservera encore plein ;) see you..._


	14. La maison hantée (1)

_**Coucou tout le monde, désolé pour cette grande période de.. boulot, je vous offre ce chapitre qui est bien long et plein de "rebondissements" j'espère que ça vous plaira ! **_

_**A très vite j'espère pour la suite ze vous aime et Joyeux Noël mes petits ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>LA BAGATELLE<strong>

_La maison hantée (1)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Natsu ouvrit lentement les yeux. C'était plus qu'étrange. En fait, contrairement à beaucoup de début de matinée, à l'heure où habituellement il se sentait pataud, mollasson et fatigué à n'en plus finir, tout à coup cette fois-ci c'était comme si il avait passé la meilleure soirée de sa vie…<p>

Les souvenirs de la veille refirent surface. Oui, Gray et lui s'étaient retrouvés, ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble, et c'était magique. Vraiment magique. Quelque chose se nouait dans le ventre du dragon slayer.

Ce sentiment, cette émotion qui refait surface ?

_Est-ce que c'est ça l'amour ?_

_C'est agréable…_

_Et en même temps, ça fait peur._

« Eh… Natsu ? »

Le rose tressaillit et envoya valser dans le mouvement sa couette. A quelques mètres, Gray simplement vêtu d'un saillant boxer gris était tendu bras croisés, l'air amusé.

« Pourquoi tu me fais peur comme ça espèce d'abrutis de congélateur ! »

Gray rit avec joie :

« Eh bien mon vieux, t'es en forme ce matin on dirait. »

Natsu envoya un de ses coussins sur la tête du mage de glace. Ce dernier n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à éviter le projectile et il s'approcha de la fenêtre, faussement désintéressé par la salamandre.

« Allez, on se lève… Flemmard. »

« Toi-même sale esquimau ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là d'ailleurs ? »

« Je suis venu te réveiller pardi. »

« Mh… Il est super tôt je paris, je vois même pas le soleil. »

Gray, face au paysage endormi qui entourait la guilde tapota la fenêtre :

« Se lever tôt est l'arme des plus grands de ce monde. » Dit lascivement le mage de glace.

Natsu fit une grimace :

« Pourquoi je sens que t'es moyennement convaincu par ce que tu racontes ? »

« Hehe… »

Gray se retourna et s'approcha pas à pas du lit où Natsu venait de se réveiller. Il pouvait sentir l'humidité des draps depuis sa place, c'était en même temps dérangeant et…

_Intriguant._

Il s'approcha encore, l'odeur du dragon slayer se faisait plus tenace. Bientôt il plissa les yeux et plaça son visage juste en face du mage de flammes qui semblait on ne peut plus dérangé :

« Nous avons une compétition à gagner… mon cher Natsu. »

« … Que… » L'autre recula légèrement sa tête, tremblant. Le souffle de son ami contre sa bouche. « Pour… »

« Et on se doit de ridiculiser tous ces imbéciles qui se croient plus forts que nous. »

Gray rit légèrement.

* * *

><p>Plus bas dans la taverne, alors que peu de monde était déjà attablé :<p>

« Oh, Natsu, déjà debout ? »

« Ouais… c'est à cause de caleçon man. »

« Je vois… vous allez pêcher pas vrai ? »

« En fait on va se rem… »

Mais Natsu n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase, Gray vint littéralement l'étouffer pour qu'il ne dise plus rien. Mirajane haussa les sourcils, avant de lâcher un rire sonore :

« Eh bien, vous aurez toujours le don de me surprendre vous deux. »

« Mhghgmgm ! »

« Tais-toi Natsu ! Et viens plutôt manger là-bas ! » Ordonna Gray tout en maintenant l'antre de feu du dragon slayer bien fermée. « Chut ! »

« Mrhgmelg abrutghkfm »

« Oui, je sais je sais… » Continua le mage de glace en faisant assoir son camarade en furie sur un banc plus loin.

A peine la main qui retenait le crâne de Natsu s'était écartée que la salamandre commença à hurler :

« Non mais tu vas me laisser parler espèce de dégénéré à la fin ! »

« Chuut… »

« Bah quoi '_chut_' !? »

Gray prit un air très sérieux, regardant Natsu droit dans ses yeux verts pétillants quand il sursauta et lâcha une immonde grimace :

« Beurk… Tu m'as bavé sur la main crétin ! »

« Ça t'apprendra à vouloir me contrôler… Stupide glaçon… » Enchaîna l'autre.

« Il faut pas que Mirajane ni quelqu'un d'autre ne s'aperçoive que l'on reprend le jeu ! » Dit Gray plus sérieux en s'essuyant la main là où i pouvait (le dos de Droy assis à côté ferait l'affaire ^^)

Natsu prit une mine dubitative :

« Gnné ? Et pourquoi ? Ils seront bien au courant un moment ou un autre ! »

« Autant garder la surprise, ça nous permettra de dépasser les moins attentifs et de gagner des places ! » Dis simplement l'autre.

« Mais t'es crétin Gray ! Mirajane saura forcément qu'on refait des épreuves puisque c'est elle qui fait le décompte des points ! »

Gray s'approcha, lançant un petit sourire malin à son ami :

« Mouais… mais t'oublies un truc mon pote… » Il prit sa pose de grand vainqueur. « Rien ne nous oblige à rapporter nos victoires au fur et à mesure… Tant qu'on a les preuves de nos victoires on peut les garder secrètes et les sortir au dernier moment pour tout rafler! »

« Eu… » Natsu prit le temps de bien comprendre la phrase de son compagnon avant de finalement tourner tout légèrement sa tête vers la droite…

_Merde, c'est qu'il a pas tord le Gray de service…_

_Il se pourrait même qu'il est vraiment trouvé une super idée !_

« Ouais… Tu crois que ça marcherait ? » Fit timidement Natsu.

« Mais bien sûr que ça va marcher mon grand, on va leur en mettre plein la vue et il _sauront_ même pas ce qu'il se passe ! » (_J'aimerais bien qu'on laisse Soron en dehors de tout ça ! – Désolé maître… !)_

« C'est pas idiot… » Avoua finalement la langue de feu.

« Eh ! Un peu que c'est pas idiot ! Tu pourrais pas montrer un peu plus que t'en as rien à faire de mes idées ? Histoire que je sois sûr ?! » Dit Gray en fronçant ses sourcils.

« Mais… » Natsu ouvrit les yeux bien larges. « J'ai pas voulu dire ça… »

« Ahhh Natsu… »

Gray fourra ses mains dans ses poches et se pencha vers son acolyte :

« Hehe, c'est trop facile de te faire marcher mon grand… » Il plaça sa main sur la tête de Natsu avant de l'ébouriffer généreusement.

« Que… » Natsu s'énerva. « Grrr, j'aime pas quand tu te moques de moi comme ça ? »

Le mage de glace éclata de rire :

« C'est trop facile en même temps, tête de nœuds ! » Puis il s'éloigna et s'assit dans un coin pour commencer à manger. « Allez, prends donc des forces. J'en ai marre d'en garder sous la semelle. »

Le mage de flammes resta debout, un peu troublé avant de rejoindre l'autre sans faire plus d'histoire, bien que vexé.

Mais au fond, déjeuner comme ça avec Gray, se faire chahuter, ça lui faisait un bien fou.

_Je crois que Gray m'a manqué pendant ces quelques jours, c'est évident._

_Et lui aussi on dirait._

_Il semble plus souriant, plus frivole… plus…_

_Excité ?_

* * *

><p>« Vous faites quoi de beau les deux saucisses ? »<p>

« Eu… on va se balader ! »

« _Eh ! Il vient de nous traiter de saucisses là !_! » S'offusqua Natsu.

« Ah… Bon. Pêcher j'imagine. » Fit doucement Gajeel, moyennement affecté par cette merveilleuse nouvelle.

« Et vous ne prenez pas Happy avec vous ? » Demanda Wendy, très curieuse.

« Bah non, pourquoi ? » Natsu se gratta le nez, un peu gêné.

« Pas besoin, Natsu est déjà assez turbulent comme ça ! » Ricana l'homme du froid.

Wendy sautillait sur place :

« En tout cas, on a bien travaillé nous deux, pas vrai Gajeel ? »

« Ah… si tu le dis Wendy. »

« Il a pas l'air convaincu. » Remarqua Gray toujours souriant.

« A vrai dire, on a gagné à peine cinq épreuves… c'est pas énorme. »Avoua Gajeel, avant d'exploser de rire. « **Mais c'est mieux que rien du tout !** »

Il se tordait de rire, littéralement.

Natsu fit une grimace bien ridicule, tellement il se sentait atteint. Gray restait constant, élève parfait du stoïcisme :

« Si tu veux insinuer qu'on a rien gagné, c'est vrai… Mais on arrête les frais. »

« Ah ? Et pourquoi ? » La petite mage faisait la moue, presque triste.

« Bah, il faut croire que les épreuves sont pas faites pour nous… » Tenta Gray.

« On s'est dit qu'il valait mieux arrêter la massacre au plus vite. » Rajouta Natsu, tendant un regard complice à Gray.

« Je dirais même plus… Quand on a trop pris la marée, mieux vaut se retirer loin de la berge. »

Il y eut un grand silence, puis Gajeel laissa échapper un petit rire gêné :

« Bon, bah on va vous laisser les_ winners_, revenez-nous avec du poisson au moins ! »

« Et surtout , ne perdez pas votre humour les amis ! » Ajouta Wendy.

« Salut… » Lança Gray, en entraînant son compagnon avec lui sur le chemin.

* * *

><p>« Eu… »<p>

Natsu restait très perturbé :

« C'était quoi ta phrase à l'instant ? »

« Ah ça… hehe, je sais pas, je l'ai trouvé comme ça. »

« Tu m'en dirais tant… » Le dragon slayer soupira. « Je m'y ferais jamais décidément. »

« Faudra bien mon pauvre. » S'amusa l'autre. « Allez viens, on a des poissons à pêcher ! »

« Mais on devait pas aller faire des épreuves ? »

« Mais Natsu c'est une image ! » Dit Gray en s'esclaffant. « T'as bu l'eau des nouilles ou quoi ? »

« Ah… J'y comprends pas grand-chose à tout ça. »

« T'es marrant… Allez, on y go ! »

« Pourquoi tout le monde s'imagine qu'on va pêcher dès qu'on part de la guilde ? » Demanda Natsu, sérieux.

« Aucune idée, c'est vrai que ça nous ait déjà arrivé remarque. »

« Ils nous connaissent pas trop en fait … Moi je sais bien comment ça finit à chaque fois. » Natsu se sourit à lui-même.

Il put même entendre Gray glousser :

« Ouais, je crois qu'on sait tous les deux. »

* * *

><p>Une grande baraque de bois pourrie se tenait plus ou moins droite au détour de la place principale. Curieusement, alors que ce coin était d'habitude déserté par les citoyens de Magnolia, aujourd'hui un monde fou se pressait autour de la petite maison tordue.<p>

Le toit était en partie effondré, sinon crevé par plusieurs gros abcès, les fenêtres éclatées en morceaux, les marches de l'entrée comme compressées par un énorme bulldozer et au final, une porte qu'on avait dû retirer de ses gongs une bonne dizaine de fois pour des raisons on ne peut plus petite lanterne suave 'parfaisait' le tout. (Ouais ça se dit pas mais bon...^^)

« Mes chers compatriotes, venez donc ! Approchez de ma fabuleuse et terrifiante maison hantée ! C'est le meilleur coin de la ville, n'hésitez plus et lancez-vous ! Participez en tant qu'_horrificateur_ ou spectateur ! Et soyez les premiers à remporter le grand prix spécial du jury ! »

« Cool ! » Lança Gray, soudain rechargé.

« T'aimes bien ce genre de truc ?

« Je veux ouais ! »

« Mais t'es sûr que c'est sympa là-dedans ? »

« Allez fais pas ta chochotte ! Viens plutôt avec moi, on va participer à ça ! »

Aussitôt ses derniers mots prononcés, il agrippa la pauvre salamandre avec lui à l'entrée, passa la porte et ils s'engouffrèrent dans les ténèbres, suivis par quelques audacieux mages en duo eux aussi.

« Oh ! Attends deux secondes ! » Supplia Natsu.

« Chut, ça va commencer, on a intérêt à assurer pour cette première épreuve ! »

« Et les nouilles alors ? S'en était pas une ? » Demanda le mage de flamme, presque vexé.

« Roh.. m'en parle pas tu veux... »

C'est alors que deux grands personnages à l'allure menaçante apparurent dans un tourbillon de poussière, les chandelles s'allumèrent dans la salle principale et le silence s'imposa. Un gros lustre pendouillait misérablement au dessus des deux ombres qui trônaient au milieu de ce qui ressemblait à un salon en piteux état.

_Écouter : __Wario World OST - Horror Manor 2 _

Le premier, blond, visiblement très sur de lui commença à parler d'une voix ténébreuse.

« _Vous venez de pénétrer dans l'antre des morts, la plus terrible demeure mort-vivant du royaume ! La plus redoutée de toutes les_… hem eu… Rogue tu m'aides ? »

« Mais merde Sting tu peux pas apprendre deux lignes de textes par cœur ? » S'écria l'autre, à bout.

« Arg.. J'me rappelle plus de la fin, please ! »

« Ah… la plus redoutée de toutes les épreuves, la plus effrayante maison que vous ayez jamais visité. » Dis platement Rogue.

« Voilà c'est ça ! »

« Imbécile… »

« Enfin c'est pas grave ! _Vous voilà réunis pour… eu… pour l'épreuve de la maison hantée_ ! Brrrr ! »

« Cool ! » S'écrièrent certain. »

« Ils ont pas l'air de gérer leur histoire… » S'amusa Natsu.

Gray ne put qu'approuver.

« Bien, vous êtes en duo c'est parfait ! Vous allez devoir coopérer dans cette demeure pour effrayer les autres groupes ! A la fin du temps imparti, l'équipe qui aura fait crier de peur et d'angoisse le plus d'équipes adverses aura remporté le prix ! » S'écria Sting, tout fier. « Alors j'ai pas fait de fautes mon cher Rogue ? »

« Bof… non… » Ajouta l'autre, toujours pataud. « Mais t'as oublié un détail, comme d'habitude… »

« Eu… »

Sting se cura le nez un court instant – c'était son moyen à lui de retrouver la mémoire, ça vaut ce que ça vaut – avant de subir un de ces fameux éclairs de révélation :

« Oui ! J'avais oublié de vous dire ! Il y a un prix très spécial ! Un que nous n'avons pas encore remis ! L'équipe qui réussira à faire en sorte qu'un joueur adverse se pisse dessus d'effroi se verra remettre le prix très spécial du jury ! » Ajouta Sting, euphorisé.

« Eh ben. »

« C'est pas de la gnognotte… » Gambergea Gray. « Remarque avec toi dans mon équipe on a de quoi effrayer beaucoup de gens ! »

« Tais-toi l'esquimau… »

« Mais c'est qui le jury au juste ? » Demanda une voix placide et implacable – voix que Natsu et Gray reconnurent tout de suite.

Sting pausa un long instant, perdu :

« C'est vrai ça… c'est… bah c'est… »

Rogue lui marcha violemment sur les pieds, faisant sauter à cloche-pied le blondinet de douleur. Se faisant il heurta avec sa tête le gros lustre qui vacilla dans tous les sens.

Les milles et uns éclats des lanternes ondulèrent alors dans toute la pièce, éclairant furtivement une Erza au regard déterminée, accompagné d'un… chien ?

« Erza ! Je te dis que j'ai peur ! » Se plaignait Léo à terre.

« Silence crétin ! J'écoute les règles ! »

Natsu montra le duo plus que spécial à son camarade et ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

« Regarde-moi ces deux là, ils vont tenter de gagner notre épreuve hehe ! »

« On va les massacrer… » Le mage de glace fit un petit clin d'œil à son coéquipier.

« Bien, si tout le monde est prêt, que l'épreuve commence ! » Lança alors le blond du haut de la table.

Et il reçut bientôt un nouveau coup sur le pied droit, mais cette fois encore un brin plus violent.

« T'as oublié de dire que ça durait une heure… crétin »

« Aiieuu ! Sting ! »

« Bonne chance… » Marmonna Rogue avec le ton le plus neuter et déprimant que vous puissiez imaginé - c'est bien simple, même Droppy peut pas rivaliser !- Bref.

* * *

><p>Puis, dans un petit mouvement de la main, il éteignit d'une traite les lanternes du gros lustre et la pièce se plongea dans un noir absolu.<p>

Aussitôt, certains commencèrent à s'affoler un peu tout seul, tandis que Gray prenait Natsu par le bras et l'entraîna vers des escaliers à droite :

« Perdons pas de temps ! Faut se mettre en place ! »

« Mais tu sais où tu vas ? »

« On va bien voir ! En tout cas on va battre Léo et Erza à ce jeu là, crois-moi ! »

« Entendu ! »

Tout feu tout flamme ils se lancèrent dans les hauteurs du manoir. L'escalier se terminait sur une sorte de rambarde où on pouvait voir les équipes se buter cotre des objets étranges. Gray s'essuya le front :

« Bon, on doit se cacher quelque part et faire peur aux autres, t'as compris le truc ! »

« Je crois ouais, ça me plaît bien ! »

« Super, alors on va… »

Mais Gray n'eut pas le temps de continuer, une main cadavérique se posa sur son épaule et il hurla.

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH » (Cris de fillette de puissance 12)

« Mais Gray bordel ! C'est juste un mannequin ! Tu t'es fais avoir. » S'amusa l'autre.

Le mage de glace, tout penaud, encore sous le choc repoussa la main repoussante et fit une grimace digne ses plus grandes défaites :

« Mouais… ce n'est pas drôle leur truc. »

« Allez viens ! » Et Natsu saisit Gray, cette fois par la main, pour trouver un coin plus sombre. « J'ai vu une porte sympa là-bas, on pourrait attirer les gens ici et l'ouvrir d'un coup pour les terroriser ! »

« Pas bête… » Ils s'arrêtèrent. « Alors il faut un leurre… comme ça après toi tu les effraies avec des grandes dents et des cris de dragon. »

« Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit leur faire peur ? » Demanda l'autre.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'ai un physique à faire peur… ? »

Natsu haussa les épaules :

« On leur fait peur tous les deux ! On s'en fout. »

« OK, mais… ça te dérangerait de me lâcher la main ? »

Natsu se retira, embarrassé, avant de se refugier derrière la porte avec le mage de glace.

Un long silence s'empara d'eux. Leurs respirations reprirent bientôt une fréquence normale et Natsu s'assit à même le sol.

« Si j'étais toi j'éviterais, c'est hyper crade par-erre. »

« M'en fous… si on attends longtemps debout, autant s'économiser. »

« Mais s'ils arrivent d'un coup Natsu ! Et que t'es pas prêt ! On va passer pour quoi ? »

« Je sais pas… »

« Allez, debout ! »

« Ok ok maître… » Dit à contrecœur le dragon slayer.

L'endroit était assez exigu, très exigu même, peut-être trois mètres sur deux. Avec d'étranges tuyaux de toute sortes et des vieux mannequins en piteux états un peu partout. Natsu, soudain galvanisé par la noirceur des lieux, la promiscuité, et surtout l'odeur de son compagnon s'approcha de Gray et commença à renifler, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

« Pourquoi faut toujours que je finisse dans un cagibis avec des gens louches moi… » Soupira Gray en souriant.

Natsu recula un peu, gêné :

« Ah, désolé… ça m'arrive des fois… »

« T'es zarb quand même ! » Murmura l'ice maker.

« Chuut… On pourrait nous repérer… »

« T'as raison » il se reprit. « On va essayer d'attirer un premier groupe. Si on entend des gens monter les escaliers, on se prépare à faire des bruits ok ? »

« Quels bruits ? »

« Bah je sais pas… un truc pour les attirer… »

Natsu prit un air pensif – très pensif.

« Je sais pas on improvisera… » Conlut Gray pour éviter à Natsu une surchauffe.

« Mouais… Et après ? »

« Tu leur montre tes grosses dents et on leur crie dessus ! »

« Tu crois que si je fais des flammes comme ça sur mon visage ça leur fera peur ? » Et Natsu fit apparaître des gerbes étincelantes pour éclairer en contre plongée sa tête de tueur sanguinaire.

Gray écarquilla les yeux :

« Wow ! Pas mal. » Avoua-t-il.

« Hehe… Avoue que je te fais peur comme ça ! » Insista Natsu, toujours le regard de psychopathe vissé en lui.

« Arrête ! »

« _Gray a peur de moi, Gray a peur de moi !_ »

« Arrête je te dis ! » S'écria l'autre.

Natsu éclata de rire, Gray ne put s'empêcher de le repousser violemment – dans l'espoir que la salamandre s'écrase au sol comme un œuf en gelée – mais il était plus coriace que prévu et percuta simplement une étagère.

Des toiles d'araignées fraichement arrachées par le boucan s'étalèrent sur Gray :

« Ah mais, regarde ce que tu fous abrutit ! »

Et alors que Gray tentait de retirer toutes les soies humides qui s'étaient collées à son visage, Natsu le plaqua contre le mur tout près de la porte, et posa sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire :

« **Chut !** »

* * *

><p>En effet, dans l'insouciance de leur jeu, un groupe montait les marches lentement, tout en discutant à voix basse.<p>

Ce n'était pas Erza et Léo, ni des gens qu'ils connaissaient.

« Natsu ! Tu vas me le payer très… » Mais Gray ne put finir sa phrase, le dragon slayer avait sa main droite posée contre les lèvres humides du mage de glace.

« Chuuut ! »

« Mhkejmmmg… ! » S'écria Gray, furieux.

Natsu son index gauche devant son visage :

« Chut… Ils vont nous entendre. »

Gray prit son mal en patience. Il se calma, bientôt.

Il espérait que son cœur se calme aussi, mais rien n'y faisait. Il battait toujours la chamade. Et la main de Natsu, cette main moite était devenue une vraie fournaise. Elle était si chaude, si…

Si enivrante, Gray ne pouvait plus le supporter, il pourrait presque s'endormir tellement c'était rassurant ce contact.

Des pas résonnèrent devant la porte, le groupe approchait, de plus en plus près.

On pouvait sentir leurs pieds remuer les couches de poussière sur le parquet.

Mais Natsu et Gray tenaient bon, silence.

Quand tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et Natsu reçut un choc dans son dos : la porte tapa contre lui et il s'écrasa encore plus sur le mage de glace, le compressant entre lui et le mur.

Gray écarquilla les yeux, écrasé complètement en sandwich.

« Arghmmh ! » Pouvait-il seulement dire.

IL y eut un petit moment d'une longueur infini et puis finalement :

« Y'a rien par ici… »

« Allez, on se casse putain ! »

Et les deux voix fugitives s'éclipsèrent.

* * *

><p>Silence. Le silence demeurait en maître dans la toute petite pièce. Natsu était encore collé contre son compagnon, il sentait le corps de son ami contre lui, ses pectoraux contre les siens, son cœur même touchant son torse, une de ses jambes entre les siennes, et… l'odeur contre lui, qui le rendait fou, tellement fou que…<p>

Il faisait sombre… il n'y avait qu'eux après tout, personne ne pourrait…

Gray de son côté n'en menait pas large. Il suffoquait sous l'emprise de Natsu, n'osait plus bouger tellement il était à la fois tétanisé et relaxé. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas dégager de là cet abrutit ? Non… il restait contre lui et… sa chaleur était insupportable.

Le souffle brûlant de Natsu dans l'oreille se déplaça bientôt.

Lentement, il sentit les muscles de son rival de toujours se contracter.

Le genou de Natsu vint doucement caresser l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche. Et… une main vint se poser dans le creux de son cou en sueur.

Gray ne savait plus qui était où, où était qui, qui était qui, où était où… IL était déboussolé !

Et le souffle du dragon s'approcha de sa bouche.

Bientôt, il sentit le vent chaud se faufiler entre ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

Fermons les yeux, un moment.

Puis deux lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes, doucement, puis avec insistance.

Et ils restèrent là.

Gray frissonna.

* * *

><p><em>FIN DU QUATORIZIEME CHAPITRE<em>

_Hello, il est temps de vous offrir un deuxième cadeau : le retour des reviews ! Mais d'abord merci beauoup àOca 77, Serial Letters, lovmusik483 et miloxscorpio9à pour suivre et aimer l'histoire (bienvenus ;)  
><em>

_MonkeyDLexie : Bah oui, faut bien aussi le torturer un peu ce pauvre Natsu, d'habitude c'est Gray :P et puis il a eut droit à un bon moment avec sa mise donc c'est pas si mal ! Moi aussi j'aime les chutes dans les escaliers ^^ c'est cliché mais j'aime bien._

_Caliste : Tout à féee.. et c'est pas prêt de se termineeer !_

_Arthémysia : Ouais, tu vois je vais finir par devenir pire que toi niveau lenteur en publication :P Ouais, je coupe aux bons moments mes chapitres, je crois que tu as pu le constater encore plus avec ce dernier hehe (sadic smile) mais c'est pour votre bien, croyez-moi !_

_Effectivement le parallèle oeuf au plat ou crêpe c'est marrant, on s'échange des comparaisons par la pensée et tout... Content que ça t'ait plu et que tu ait trouvé des trucs amusants, jaime l'humour, cette fic il faut qu'il y a en ait partout, faut que ça soit agréable à lire :) je crois que ça fonctionne ;)_

_Bon du coup j'ai mis trois plompes pour faire la suite, mais j'espère que ce gros chapitre te réconciliera avec moi hehe! A plus !  
><em>

_Serial Letters : Coucou, merci beaucoup pour la review, désolé pour l'attente encore une fois (l'homme qui passait ses concours ^^) à très vite j'espère ! _


	15. La maison hantée (2)

**_Hello tout le monde, je publie une chapitre pour les affamés, et puis j'aurais moins le temps d'écrire dans une semaine donc j'en profite ! Encore merci pour votre fidélité et aux nouveaux arrivants (voire tout en bas de la page pour le moment où je vous jette des fleurs ^^)_**

**_Sur ce :_**

**_Bonne lectures !_**

* * *

><p><strong>LA BAGATELLE<strong>

_La maison hantée (2)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Une coulée de sueur dévala sa tempe droite, fit le tour de la joue en feu, avant de perler sur bord de sa mâchoire. La larme salée trembla dans le vide avant de tomber sur son cou. Un petit filet de toile d'araignée unissant les lèvres closes des deux mages.<p>

Ils étaient là, face à face, dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Natsu sentait Gray. Gray sentait Natsu, c'était impossible qu'il ne le puisse pas.

Natsu aurait voulu que le contact dure et dure encore plus longtemps, mais le mage de glace avait soudain bougé sa jambe droite, l'incitant à se retirer. Les lèvres du mage de glace lui manquaient déjà. Il voudrait les lui arracher pour les avoir tout le temps qu'il veut.

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, Natsu ne décrochait pas de son acolyte. Personne ne l'en séparerait. Pers…

« Ah Natsu… »

Gray venait d'expirer avec difficulté, comme après une longue plongée en apnée. Il revenait de loin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda en murmurant l'autre mage.

« Tu me marches sur le pieds… crétin. »

« Oh, pardon. » Il se recula légèrement, laissant un corps à moitié conscient à la merci de la noirceur environnante.

« Ahh ! Merde ça faisait tellement mal ! » S'écria Gray, en se tordant sur place pour se débarrasser des toiles.

Il sautilla plusieurs fois tout en serrant les dents (quel comédien !) avant de se dégager de l'ombre imposante de Natsu près de lui. Il se réfugia au fond de la pièce, bien loin de la porte.

Natsu tentait de desceller la moindre émotion dans le peu de chose qu'il voyait du visage de Gray, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait y trouver, c'était de la gêne. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le mage ridicule avec les restes de toile sur son visage.

En fait, ça le rendait presque plus sexy tout cette soie qui floutait son visage.

Gray mit son index et son majeur juste à l'entrée de sa bouche, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui venait de se produire. Il caressa du bout des doigts des traces encore chaudes :

« Eu… Natsu… »

Le dragon slayer redressa sa tête, soudain très attentif. Il pouvait distinguer les deux miroirs écarlates le refléter dans la pénombre face à lui. Les deux yeux qui l'avaient ensorcelé et qui le faisait encore avec tant de facilité.

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-il, anxieux de la réaction que son ami aurait.

_Je l'ai embrassé._

_Comment il va... gérer ce qui vient de se passer._

_J'ai tellement peur..._

_Pourquoi ça me fait autant d'effet ? Merde..._

_Je dois vraiment être mordu._

« On a eu chaud… »

Le murmure de Gray tomba comme un couperet. Natsu faillit lâcher un "Quoi ?" mais il se retint, presque hors de lui, mais il se retint malgré tout :

« Gray, je suis désolé de ce qui vient de… »

« Non, non y'a pas de soucis mon grand, ils ont ouvert la porte ces débiles… On n'avait pas qu'à se cacher derrière aussi. » Répondit l'autre. « Bêtes qu'on est. »

* * *

><p>Alors qu'un sourire se dessinait à l'évidence sur le visage du mage du givre, de l'autre côté, le désarroi montait dans le cœur du dragon slayer.<p>

Mais il fut de courte durée : deux voix étrangères les coupèrent dans leur chuchotements :

« Suis-moi vite ! Je veux pas échouer à nouveau ! On doit gagner cette épreuve ! »

« Attends deux secondes Erza ! »

« Chuut ! »

Les voix apeurés de deux mages bien connus se firent entendre au travers de la porte. Ils étaient en train de monter les escaliers.

« Vite Natsu ! » Murmura Gray. « Mets toi en place près de la porte ! »

Natsu était encore un peu perdu dans ses pensées, mais il s'exécuta, se mettant dos au mur, bientôt suivi par Gray qui se positionna à ses côtés.

Leurs deux épaules se touchaient tout juste, le mage de flammes ne put s'empêcher de se délecter de ce simple contact.

Et puis une idée lui vint.

Les paroles de Léo refirent surface.

« Gray… » Dit-il tout bas.

« Ouais quoi ? »

« Si on gagne cette épreuve, tu m'emmènes au resto dont tu m'avait parlé ? »

L'ice maker fit une pause, perplexe :

« Duquel tu parles ? »

« Celui dont tu m'as parlé, le soir près de la rivière. »

Gray eut un soupire :

« Wow, je pensais pas que tu te souviendrais de tout ça ! Ça fait un bail. » Natsu put entendre son voisin se frotter le visage pour se reconcentrer. « Mais c'est d'accord, avec plaisir. »

« Cool… »

Peu importe qui viendrait les voir ici, Erza, Léo, ou n'importe qui d'autre, il gagnerait cette épreuve. Il le fallait.

_Il faut que Gray sache que je l'ai embrassé, que je lui fasse comprendre._

_Il ne pourra pas nier._

_Il ne pourra plus faire semblant que rien ne s'est passé !_

_Je lui en parlerai dès ce midi..._

Un petit silence suivit ses débats intérieurs.

« Gray, j'ai une idée… »

Bientôt le sourire du dragon slayer fit échos sur les lèvres froides de l'ice maker, comme si un miroir se tendait entre eux à cet instant précis.

* * *

><p>De l'autre côté de la porte, pendant ce temps là :<p>

« Tiens donc, t'as vu ça, on dirait qu'elle est légèrement ouverte ! »

« T'approches pas trop, on sait pas ce qui se cache là-dedans ! » Dit Léo, pas rassuré pour un sous.

« Quelle fillette tu fais, viens donc un peu près de moi, que nous puissions nous défendre au cas où… »

« Comment ça au cas où ? Depuis quand il y a des choses dangereuses dans ce manoir ? C'était pas sensé être juste une partie de cache-cache ? »

« On n'est jamais trop prudent ! Et puis t'as déjà joué à cache-cache dans un endroit pareil ? Je ne pense pas ! Cette épreuve ne me dit rien de bon ! » Renchérit Erza.

Léo tremblait de tout ses membres, à deux doigts de la crise de nerf, heureusement que la vaillante Erza l'assistait :

« J'ai cru entendre quelque chose bouger là-dedans et même… Eh ! Attend, t'entends ça ? »

Léo s'arrêta de trembler net.

_Oui._

Ils pouvaient l'entendre :

« _**Viens… Viens…**_ » Murmuré par une voix étrangement aigue.

Léo et Erza restèrent sur place, prêtant oreille avec attention :

«**_ Viens donc goûter à mon beau gâteau_**… »

Aussitôt, Erza ouvrit de grands yeux mauves. Ses oreilles frétillèrent :

« Gâteau ? Gâteau ? » Qu'elle susurra. « A quoi ? A quoi il est le gâteau ? »

Léo regardait sans comprendre la langue bien pendue de sa coéquipière faire le tour de sa mâchoire. On aurait dit qu'elle allait se jeter sur la porte d'un instant à l'autre, sans prévenir.

« Erza, tout va bien ? » Tenta Léo.

« A quoi il est le gâteau ? A quoi ? » Demandait-elle en murmurant.

« _**C'est un fraisier…** _»

« _**Oui… un fraisier Erza**_. »

« **_Il est pour toi…_** »

« **_Juste pour toi…_ **»

Erza ne tenait plus en place, elle sautillait.

« J'en veux, j'en veux ! »

« Du calme Erza, on dirait qu'on nous tend un piè… »

« Rien à faire, il faut que j'aille voir ! C'est plus fort que moi ! »

« _**Léo, pour toi aussi il y aura des fraisiers…**_ » Murmura une des voix derrière la porte.

Mais le Léo était pas né de la dernière pluie :

« Tss, si vous comptez m'avoir avec ça, c'est râpé ! La nourriture terrestre, très peu pour moi ! »

« **Merde…** » Put-on entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

L'esprit croisa les bras avec fierté, sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'Erza s'était dangereusement approchée de la porte.

« Hehe, ils se prennent pour qui ces glandus ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis d'un coup :

« _**Nous avons plein de fraisiers oui, avec de la crème fouettée sur le dessus, tout juste fraiche, et sur le dessus…** _»

« _**Sur le dessus des jeunes mages en petite tenue…**_ »

« _**Oui !**_ »

« _**Elles t'attendent Léo…** _»

« _**Elles te veulent…**_ »

Aussitôt, les poils du lion se dressèrent à l'unisson :

« Quoi ? » S'écria-t-il comme un fou. « Il me les faut ! » Et il se jeta en avant.

« **FRAISIER ! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !** » Cria Erza en se jetant également sur la porte.

Les deux mages rendus fous enfoncèrent la prote sans difficulté.

Silence. Noir complet.

* * *

><p>Quand soudain !<p>

« _**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Je vais dévorer tous les fraisiers du monde et il n'en restera rien !**_ »

« HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

Natsu venait de sortit ses crocs, sa bouche fumante et crépitante faisait danser des flammes, tout cela illuminé par une foudre magique flamboyante, les griffes sorties, les yeux infernaux rivés sur la pauvre Erza traumatisée.

Au même moment :

«_** HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Je suis le plus terrible des constellationniste ! Et je vais invoquer une pluie d'esprits pour te torturer !**_ »

Gray, les mains au ciel menaçait de sa puissance le pauvre Léo en tordant ses doigts glacés dans tous les sens. Le regard fou, yeux plissés de colère et la bouche déformée.

« KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! » S'écria l'esprit, de sa voix la plus enrouée et aiguë.

Les deux mages se retrouvèrent à terre, sanglotant de tous leurs corps, se tenant l'un à l'autre :

« Noon ! Pitié, laissez-nous tranquilles ! » Implorait Léo.

« S'il vous plaît, ne touchez pas aux fraisiers, je vous en prie Ahaaaaa… » Rajouta Erza en proie à toutes les plus cauchemardesques visions.

«_** Pas de pitié pour les fraisiers Wahahahaha**_ ! »

Le rire de Natsu était plus qu'effrayant, même Gray était un peu retourné, enfin…

Leurs deux victimes étaient maintenant complètement amorphes et lessivées... et même…

« Natsu ! Regarde ! »

Le mage de flamme se calma un peu, et, suivant des yeux le doigt de son ami, il ouvrit grand les yeux, avant de lâcher un grand sourire carnassier comme il en a parfois le secret :

« Hehehe… ils sont pas sérieux ? »

« Si… » Chuchota Gray en toute satisfaction.

« A nous alors, à nous le prix spécial du jury ! »

« Tu crois pas qu'on y a été un peu fort ? » Demanda le mage de glace, se grattant le cuir chevelu.

« Bof, il s'en remettront. »

Sur le parquet tout poussiéreux de l'obscur et effrayante maison, la rouquine et le brun venaient de tâcher leurs beaux vêtements avec quelques gougouttes qu'ils n'avaient pu retenir dans la panique.

« Arrgg ! Regarde ton pantalon ! »

« Et toi alors ! T'as vu le bas de ton armure ? »

« Hiiiiii ! »

* * *

><p>Écouter d'urgence<em> : <em>_Eroge! OST - Did I screw up...? _

Malgré les bonnes intentions des participants, personne ne parvint dans les quelques minutes restantes à égaler la puissance de cri d'Erza et de Léo lors de la toute première attaque. Le reste du jeu fut assez facile pour nos deux mages qui varièrent leurs techniques de _jump scare_ avec à chaque nouvelle fois, un peu plus de succès.

Mais au final, lorsque l'heure fut écoulée totalement, seuls Natsu et Gray furent appelés au salon, les autres sortaient lascivement du manoir.

Malgré les quelques bougies autour et le gros lustre qui pendouillait au dessus d'eux, nos deux mages distinguaient à peine Sting et Rogue à une sorte de comptoir étrange :

« Hello vous deux… » Lança le brun avec l'entrain d'un paresseux.

« Encore bravo pour votre performance les gars ! » Lança le blond. « J'ai rarement vu d'aussi bon_ Horrificaeur_ ! De quoi nous faire peur, même à nous, pas vrai Rogue ? »

« Mouais… »

« Alors, alors c'est quoi le _prix très, très, très_ spécial du jury ? » S'impatientait Natsu.

« C'est vrai que la question nous tourne dans la tête depuis un petit moment. » Avoua Gray.

« Ah oui eu… où je l'ai rangé moi… ? » Se demanda Sting, tout en farfouillant dans les tiroirs en bois sous le comptoir.

« Pas ce tiroir-là abrutis… » Bougonna Rogue.

« Oups pardon… eu… J'y vois pas grand-chose en fait. »

« C'est vrai ça, pourquoi vous mettez pas plus de lumière ici ? » Demanda Natsu. « Vous avez pas de quoi vous payer l'électricité ? »

« Mais non tête à flamme. » Répliqua Gray. « C'est le principe d'une maison hantée de pas être éclairée… »

« Ahh… » Murmura Natsu.

« Ton copain a pas l'air fufute. » Marmonna Rogue.

Natsu releva les yeux, méfiant.

« Ça veut dire quoi ça ? »

« Ça veut dire qu'on a un point commun ce type et moi… » Dit Gray à voix basse, en souriant.

Rogue lui renvoya un petit sourire avant de regarder Sting toujours perdu dans la paperasse.

« Merde, mais je trouve pas ce truc ! Je sais même pas où je mets les mains là ! »

« Gray tu peux m'expliquer ? » Natsu tournait la tête vers son compatriote.

« Plus tard tête de nœud… »

« Ah ! J'ai trouvé ! » S'écria le mage blond.

Rogue venait d'avoir un grand sursaut, presque d'horreur :

« C'est ma… que tu viens de trouver spece d'imbécile ! »

« Ah… » Fit bêtement Sting, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux. « Ahhh ! Pardon, pardon excuse moi Rogue! »

Natsu ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée, tandis que Gray souriait à son habitude de la bêtise générale.

« Ah, c'est bon, je l'ai enfin ! » Finit par lâcher, contre toute attente le blond un peu en sueur par tant d'agitation.

« Bref ! » Fit Rogue, vexé mais toujours droit comme un roc.

« Oui, qu'on en finisse avec cette épreuve. »

« Voilà votre prix ! Encore bravo ! » Dit Sting avec passion.

Le blond déposa sur la table un petit sachet noir. Très vite, Natsu ne put s'empêcher de l'ouvrir sous les yeux intrigués de son compagnon et ils découvrirent au creux de l'étoffe :

Une pierre ?

Une grosse pierre toute sombre, grosse, plein de résidus de terre à sa surface.

« C'est tout ? » demanda Natsu, déçu.

« Elle est magique ou… ? » Tenta Gray.

« Chut ! » Coupa Sting, leur indiquant le chemin de la sortie.

« Partez à présent ! » Ajouta Rogue.

« Bon, bon… » Bougonna Natsu, fourrant la pierre dans sa poche droite.

« A la revoyure les deux guignols ! » Lança Gray en partant, suivi de près par son collègue de flammes.

Natsu finit par hausser les épaules et profiter de la bonne ambiance qu régnait dehors.

Ils furent aveuglés par le soleil puissant.

"Bien, on fais quoi maintenant ?" Demanda Gray, sur le seuil de la maison, tout fier.

"Tu avais dis qu'on irait au resto, pas vrai ?"

"Ah oui... effectivement. En plus j'ai la dalle ! Allons casser la croute !"

" Très bonne idée !" Ajouta Natsu en s'élançant avec son ami sur les chemins de pierre, se préparant mentalement à parler du baiser à Gray.

* * *

><p>« Ouais c'est ça ! Déguerpissez ! » Finit par crier Rogue alors qu'ils étaient loin.<p>

« Ah non hein ! Me parlez pas de ça ! »

« On est déjà assez mal ainsi ! »

Erza et Léo venaient de débarquer de nulle part, leurs bas encore tout humide !

« Nous parlez pas de pisse s'il vous plait ! »

« Je me suis jamais sentie aussi humiliée de toute ma vie ! » Pleura Erza, soutenue par Léo.

« En plus on s'est fait avoir comme des bleus… »

« Grrr… si je tenais cet imbécile de Natsu ! »

Les deux mages bras dessus bras dessous passèrent devant Sting et Rogue avec la démarche de deux bébés venant de naître.

Un claquement de porte, puis :

« Mais qu'est-ce que font tous ces journalistes ici ! »

« Non, ne filmez pas mon… ! »

* * *

><p>Sting et Rogue se retrouvèrent seuls dans la grande baraque maintenant bien trop silencieuse. Ls mages avaient fichus un sale bordel : tout était renversé un peu partout, certains meubles étaient même cassés, mais enfin, tout cela ne posait pas trop de soucis. Cela ne faisait qu'ajouter un peu de magie et de pittoresque à la maison en ruines.<p>

Sting fut le premier à éclater de rire :

« Ah… ils m'ont tué ces deux là… »

« De qui tu parles ? Des deux zouaves ou des loutres en fin de vie qu'on vient de voir passer. »

« Hehe, je sais pas… Les deux. »

« Une bonne journée n'empêche. » Murmura Rogue.

Sting eut une petite absence, il se rapprocha de son partenaire, un peu gêné :

« Euh… pour tout à l'heure je suis désolé… mon cher Rogue. »

« Oublie ça. » Répondit l'autre, soudain froid comme la glace. « Et tu peux éviter de m'appeler_ 'mon_ _cher' _tout le temps ? »

« Entendu... » Et Sting fit un clin d'œil à son voisin, posant sa main sur sa cuisse d'un mouvement naturel. « Mon _très_ cher Rogue. »

« Tsss… »

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Rogue venait de frémir de tout son être.

* * *

><p><em>FIN DU QUINZIÈME CHAPITRE<em>

_MonkeyDLexie : Coucou toi, ah tu vois je me tue au travail pour toi ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu en tout cas, j'aimerais avoir un temps indéfini pour tout écrire mais bon... c'est comme ça ! Content que la maison hantée ça te plaise. Et oui, Sting est clairement... un peu maladroit dans ma fic, je pense que ce chapitre le confirme un peu plus. Joyeux Noel toi aussi et bonnes fêtes._

_Phoenix Martin : Bienvenu à toi sur la fic, ravis que cela fonctionne en tout cas niveau humour, j'avoue que je m'éclate à écrire certains passages. Bonnes fêtes toi aussi, oui j'ai été comblé :S_

_Hello Serial Letters : oui ça avance ! enfin, à petits feux comme tu vois, mais on approche on approche ! J'aime bien que fasses des hypothèses hehe, tu penses donc comme Réby donc, un complot de Mira ;) on verra bien ! Et non malheureusement (ou pas) les concours sont pas encore passés (je suis en prépa) donc l) c'est en avril-mai. :/_

_BlaHeartCry666 : Bonjour sataniste au cœur en larmes ^^ c'est vrai que des fics natsu-gray en français y'en a pas tant que ça qui me plaisent, mais j'en lis beaucoup ! Je recommande celles que j'ai mis en favoris ;) Merci et à la prochaine._


	16. Orgasme au Jardin des Délices

_Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous êtes contents les bambins parce que j'enchaîne les chapitres là ! ^^ C'est bien, tant que je suis dans le flot, mais bon, je reprend les cours la semaine prochaine... Faudra se satisfaire de moins à partir de là !_

_A plus, et bonne année à tous et toutes ;)_

_Je fais un coucou spécial à **SleepyAsh** qui était un de mes premiers lecteurs et qui a apparemment mis son nez dans la fiction ;) salut à toi camarade !_

_Merci aussi et coucou aussi à Sayana31)_

* * *

><p><strong>LA BAGATELLE<strong>

_Orgasme au Jardin des Délices  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Étrange, étrange, étrange…<em>**

_C'est étrange comme les secondes, les minutes passent avec Gray à côté de moi._

Plus il y réfléchit, plus les repères temporels s'effondrent. Il ne pourrait même plus dire si le temps passe plus vite ou moins vite.

C'est indescriptible.

Ce qui était d'avantage descriptible par contre, c'était l'expression de bonheur qui demeurait sur le visage du mage aux cheveux noirs.

Ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre dans les rues pavés de Magnolia. Gray semblait admirer les maisons à colombages tout du long du chemin, tout en caressant son ventre par petits moments. Natsu faisait de même, suivant le regard de son ami, tentant d'imaginer tout ce qui pouvait biens e tramer dans sa tête givrée, et réfléchir à l'éventuelle déclaration qu'il devrait lui faire.

Et tout comme le temps, ce qu'il ressentait pour cet abrutit était indescriptible… Plus il se rapprochait de lui, plus le désir montait. Plus il se projetait dans le futur avec Gray, plus cela devenait flou, imprécis, voire impensable.

_Sérieusement._

_Lui et Gray ?_

_Ensembles ?_

_Était-ce vraiment imaginable ?_

_Et que diraient les autres ?_

« Grrr ! »

L'autre mage se retourna, pas vraiment surpris des émotions que son coéquipier manifestait :

« Eh Natsu, on est presque arrivé, calme un peu ton ventre. »

« Ah… pardon… » Se reprit Natsu.

« Manquerait plus qu'on se fasse virer avant même d'entrer dans le resto ! »

« Ouais, ouais… »

« Tiens. »

Gray venait de tendre à Natsu un bout de tissus assez large et noir. Le dragon slayer ouvrit de grands yeux :

« Hein ? C'est quoi ce truc tout bizarre ? »

« C'est pour cacher ta marque de guilde. »

« Mais… Depuis quand on doit cacher qu'on est de Fairy Tail ? »

« Depuis qu'on est les mages les plus connus de Magnolia pour foutre le bordel dans les restaurants pardi ! » S'amusa l'autre mage en haussant les épaules.

« Vraiment ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, moi on me laisse passer dans les bars parce que je suis cool (sisi), donc tu mets ça illico presto ! »

Natsu fit une grosse grimace :

« Et pourquoi je serais le seul à en porter ? »

« Mon insigne de guilde est sur mon torse crétin ! La tienne est ultra visible ! »

« Mouais… » Bougonna-t-il. « N'empêche, ce genre de trucs est pas mettable en public. »

« Estime-toi heureux que je sois là avec toi et qu'ils nous connaissent pas dans ce resto ! Sinon ils t'enverraient chier direct ! »

Le dragon slayer mit à contrecœur le bout de truc chouette sur ses épaules de façon à ce qu'il couvre ses avant-bras. Il ressemblait un peu à…

« Hehe, on dirait un épouvantail comme ça ! » Gray pouffa de rire.

« Tais-toi ou je t'en colle une ! » Cria l'autre.

* * *

><p>Arrivé à l'entrée du restaurant, une dame toute mignonne leur ouvrit la porte :<p>

« Kinana ? Tu travailles ici toi ? » Demanda Natsu interloqué de voir la fille à la chevelure violette faire apparition avec un tablier vert.

« Bah oui, bonjour les garçons ! Bienvenu au _Jardin des Délices_ ! »

« Hello ! » Dit Gray soudain très détendu.

« Vous venez pour déjeuner c'est ça ? »

« Ouais ! On meure de faim ! » S'écria le diable de feu.

« J'espère que vous ferez honneur à la cuisine que l'on sert ici ! C'est excellent ! »

« Entendu ! »

« Tu peux compter sur nous. » Ajouta Gray en posant son bras sur l'épaule de Natsu.

« Je vous laisse vous installer dehors… »

Le mage de feu ne parut pas comprendre pendant quelques instants, mais Gray le coupa dans ses interrogations et le conduisit vers le fond de la salle à manger. Tout était vide, pas un client à l'horizon. Les tables et les chaises étaient d'un resplendissant ! Les fauteuils garnis de tissus rouges, les lampes à la lumière feutrée, toute l'atmosphère était douce et apaisante.

« Mais tu voulais aller à ce resto pour voir Kinana, pas vrai ? Parce que ça n'a pas l'air de marcher son resto… » Demanda Natsu.

« Pas vraiment... C'est autre chose. »

Il fit une pause, ils arrivaient à une toute petit porte en bois étrangement découpée dans la pièce principale. Le mage de glace posa sa main effilée sur la poignée :

« J'ai choisis ce restaurant car on m'a dit que le cadre était magnifique... entre autre. »

* * *

><p>Aussitôt que la porte s'était ouverte, une intense lumière se déversa sur les deux mages, comme s'il venait directement du soleil et qu'aucun nuage ne l'avait dissimulée.<p>

Natsu plissa des yeux devant le spectacle incroyable qui s'offrait à eux :

« Wow ! Gray, regarde-moi ça ! »

_Écouter à tout prix : __Sleeping Giant - Jonsi & Alex _

C'était une cour intérieur, un jardin de taille modeste, resplendissant de vert et de jaune. Au centre du grand carré d'herbes hautes baignés de lumière se trouvait une petite statue d'où partaient quatre canaux à l'eau cristalline. Sur le côté, à l'ombre d'un érable il y avait une table en bois, des couverts pour deux installés, deux chaises et deux cartes de menu.

Gray soupira sous l'étreinte chaleureuse des rayons :

« Qu'est-ce que je te disais… ? »

Natsu pencha un peu la tête, intrigué :

« Mais pourquoi il n'y a personne ? C'est le paradis ici ! » Demanda Natsu, conquis par le lieu.

« Peut-être parce qu'il a ouvert il y a très peu de temps. Et puis, remarque, c'est pas plus mal. On sera tranquilles comme ça. » Il sourit. « On pourra parler histories de cœur tant qu'on veut hehe ! »

« Ouais. » L'autre mage sourit, tout en crispant légèrement sa mâchoire.

* * *

><p>Assis l'un en face de l'autre, à la petite table de bois, les deux amis se dévisagèrent un instant, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Natsu se perdait dans le regard du mage de glace. Mais est-ce que cet imbécile pouvait remarquer ça ? Et est-ce qu'il pouvait s'imaginer qu'il avait des sentiments ? Plus que de l'amitié ?<p>

_Léo parlait de jouer sur le physique, les sous-entendus…_

_Mais avec Gray, tout est sous-entendu… Tout le temps._

_Gray joue avec mes nerfs._

_Et puis…_

_Hein ? _

Un truc venait de se poser sur sa tête. Gray ricana :

« Oh… T'as une feuille qui t'es tombé dessus tiens ! »

« Tss… »

Natsu l'envoya balader sans prendre garde.

Gray lui, semblait très intéressé par cet organe aérien et le ramassa avec la plus grande attention :

« C'est bizarre… Il perd ses feuilles lui ? »

Natsu fit la moue.

« On ferait bien de regarder la carte des menus non ? Je crève la dalle ! »

« T'as bien raison, allez… »

Gray déposa sur le côté de la table la petite feuille dorée et déplia la carte, tout juste avant de pousser un petit cri :

« Hss… Aie ! Je vois rien avec toute cette lumière ! »

Les rayons convergeaient vers le menu et le faisait briller de telle sorte que l'on ne voyait plus rien.

« Foutue matière magique… Ils devraient changer de carte ! »

« Moi je vois très bien… » Murmura Natsu, cherchant d'où provenait les plus gros rayons de soleil que Gray semblait recueillir.

« C'est parce que t'es plus à l'ombre que moi j'imagine.» Gray releva la tête pour observer les rayons agressifs taper contre son crâne à plusieurs endroits.

« T'as qu'à te rapprocher… »

Gray leva un sourcil.

« Non… Pas la peine, la lumière devrait décliner. ? Normalement. »

L'autre soupira en prononçant un vague « Comme tu veux. » Puis il mit son nez dans la carte des menus – après tout son ventre passait bien avant Gray à cette heure-ci ! Non mais. Le problème était que tout semblait désespérément bon ! C'était à devenir fou !

« T'arrives à choisir ? » Demanda Natsu, perdu entre les daurades flambées, les salades de choux farcis au bœuf persillé, les ampoules carmin de tétras Hongrois (qu'est-ce que ça fout là ça ?) et autres canards laqués…

« Bof… je vais prendre comme toi je pense. » Dis Gray qui luttait pour y voir quelque chose en plissant les yeux.

« **Ah non !** » S'écria Natsu.

Son coéquipier releva la tête, surpris.

« Pour la bouffe on prend chacun un truc différent ! »

Gray haussa un sourcil :

« Eh ? D'habitude on prend ce qu'on veut ! C'est quoi ces règles à la mord-moi le nœud ? »

« On discute pas ! Chacun un truc différent ! Imagine que j'aime pas mon plat ou mon dessert ? On peut échanger comme ça ! »

« Depuis quand t'aimes pas des trucs en matière de nourriture toi ? » S'interrogea Gray, moyennement convaincu.

Natsu se frotta le crâne :

« Bah… Je sais pas, ça peut toujours arriver. Mieux vaut être prudent. »

De nouveaux rayons bouillants arrivèrent sur le visage de Gray, il baissa un peu la tête, avant de soupirer :

« Soit… t'as raison. Mais je te préviens : t'as intérêt à tout finir ! De l'entrée jusqu'au dessert ! »

« Ahhh ! J'ai toujours raison ! » Affirma Natsu bouche toute souriante.

« Mouais… »

« Et pour ce qui est de tout manger, tu peux me faire confiance...»

« J'en attends pas moi de toi.

A ce moment Kinana ouvrit la petite porte du petit jardin et arriva avec un petit carnet et un petitiot crayon entre les dents.

« Oh merde ! J'ai pas encore choisis moi ! » Gray se mit à remuer sa chaise dans tous les sens pour discerner le moindre truc comestible.

« Vous avez choisis les garçons ? »

« Eu… Pour moi c'est bon ! » Sourit Natsu. « Je vais prendre le menu géant avec la flambée de poisson ! »

« Ça m'aurait étonnée tiens… » Fit Kinana pensive tout en notant le dit-plat. « Et pour monsieur taciturne ? »

« Hein ? » Gray releva la tête. « Depuis quand je suis taciturne moi ? »

« Laisse tomber… » Kinana lança un regard complice à Natsu. « Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu veux. Ton ami va mourir de faim. »

Le mage de glace regarda un instant son voisin de face, intrigué :

_Moi taciturne ?_

_Depuis quand ?_

_Et pourquoi Natsu ne m'a jamais fais de remarques ? _

_En même temps, est-ce que cette bouilloire sur pattes connait ce mot… ? Pas sûr._

_En attendant… Natsu crève de faim et j'ai pas choisis…_

Natsu avait le regard plongé dans le sien. C'était un regard plus que chaleureux, peut-être un peu trop même. Ses pupilles semblaient se dilater à mesure que le contact visuel se prolongeait.

« Alors ? »

Gray fut réveillé par le tapement de pieds de Kinana sur les pierres blanches :

« Oui ! Eu... Tu me conseille quoi ? Je préférais prendre quelque chose de… » Un regard sur le corps assombris du mage de flammes. « De très chaud… » Il murmurait presque ses derniers mots.

« Le canard laqué ça devrait te plaire je pense ! »

« Je te fais confiance alors. »

Gray remis la carte du menu d'un œil lubrique Kinana et Natsu fit de même. Elle quitta la petite cour avec tranquillité et laissa les deux mages en tête à tête.

* * *

><p>« Bref… T'en a mis du temps ! »<p>

« Excuse-moi, j'y voyais rien. »

Un petit silence, Gray hésita à dire une banalité, puis :

« On est pas bien là ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Si en effet ! C'était une super idée ! Et puis du coup, comme Kinana nous connaît, plus besoin de porter ce truc immonde ! »

Natsu déposa le tissus et Gray s'en empara sans commentaire. Il ferma ensuite ses yeux en savourant la phrase de son ami :

« C'est vrai, j'ai toujours les meilleurs idées. »

« Tss.. » Natsu releva la tête vers le ciel blanc. « M'en fiche, j'ai toujours raison, donc on est quitte. »

Gray rit un peu :

« Je sais pas si je te l'avais déjà dis… Mais ça me fait bien plaisir de refaire des épreuves avec toi ! »

Natsu sentit la chaleur venir à ses joues :

« Ah si… Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir… Surtout de gagner ! »

« Haha, la pâtée qu'on a mis à Erza et Léo ! »

« Je sais pas s'ils vont s'en remettre… » Approuva Natsu en rigolant.

« Ça nous fait déjà deux points ! » Dit Natsu tout fier.

« Et un truc bizarre… » Murmura Gray.

« Ah oui, la pierre… »

« Tu as une idée de à quoi elle pourrait servir ? »

« Non. »

Natsu posa sur la table le morceau de roche dur et noir.

« Intriguant… »

« A qui le dis-tu. »

« C'est magique tu penses ? »

« Je ne ressens rien pour l'instant. » Répondit la salamandre.

Gray s'étira tendrement :

« Bon, après tout, on a le temps de voir à quoi ça sert. Peut-être que Réby pourra nous en apprendre plus. »

« Ah... j'en doute un peu.»

« Mon pauvre Natsu, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi _poulette._.. » S'amusa Gray.

« Pas grand chose. »Puis il se redressa. « Comment ça_ poulette_ ? Tu m'a appelé_ poulette_ ? »

« Bah ouais... je sais pas.»

« Mais...» Natsu avait de grands yeux inquisiteurs. « C'est même pas insultant !»

L'autre mage approuva sans mot dire.

« Mais t'es en panne d'inspiration ? il se passe quelque chose ? »

« Non, c'est juste que ça m'est venu comme ça ! »

« Mouais. »

« Je peux bien t'appeler comme je veux ! Non mais... tu me surnommes bien le glaçon par moment ! C'est pas mieux.»

« Si tu veux...» Puis Natsu ricana. « Princesse...»

« What?»

« Si tu veux jouer au plus fort...»

Gray ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire conquérant:

« Ah... Je te retrouve enfin Natsu...»

Kinana revint à ce moment précis avec les entrées et les plats dans chaque main.

« Wow, une serveuse bien adroite rien que pour nous ! » Commenta Gray avec bonne humeur.

« N'es-ce pas ? » La jeune fille sourit.

« Ohh ! Ça sent bon ! » Le ventre de Natsu gargouilla de plaisir. « Il était temps ! »

« Donc… les rouleaux de printemps aux trois parfums avec leur canard laqué, c'est pour Gray… »

« Merci ! »

« Veinard ! » Lança Natsu.

« Et le hachis de légumes variés avec la grande daurade, le pavé de saumon et le gâteau de thon c'est pour monsieur le goinfre ! »

« Merci ! »

« Tu vas bouffer tous ces poissons ? » Le mage de glace leva les yeux, presque admiratif.

« Et ouais ! J'avais envie de mer aujourd'hui ! »

« Et pour le dessert ? »

« Eu… » Gray hésita.

« Choisis, je m'adapterai ! » Proposa Natsu avec un grand sourire.

« … Une glace ? »

« Une glace pour deux ? » Demanda Kinana.

« Ça marche ! » Dit l'autre jeune homme incandescent.

« Et une glace pour deux ! Bon appétit ! » Lança Kinana en repartant.

Gray et Natsu se firent un long regard d'une intensité sans pareil.

_C'était le pied._

* * *

><p>« <em><strong>Utadekimasu<strong>_ ! » Dirent-ils tous les deux synchrones.

Les premières bouchées furent suivie de soupires d'extases :

« Ahh... »

« Mmhh… »

« Que c'est bon ce truc ! » Murmura Gray, prêt à s'effondrer sur sa chaise.

« Tu devrais vraiment goûter le hachis ! Moi qui n'aime pas trop les légumes d'habitude… » Dit Natsu à mi-voix. « Et, ça a l'air bon ton canard, tente pour voir ?! »

Gray baissa le regard :

« Je me lance ! » Dit-il, en avalant un morceau qui baignait dans une sauce de couleur caramel.

« Alors ? »

Gray restait silencieux, impassible, comme absent du monde que nous pauvres humains nous côtoyons chaque jours perdu à l'infini.

Puis tout à coup il laissa une plainte jouissive s'échapper de sa bouche :

« Ahhh ! Bordel que c'est bon le canard ! »

« Fais-moi goûter ! Fais-moi goûter ! » Cria Natsu, très jaloux.

Gray fit la moue, puis il accepta de laisser un petit bout de canard dans l'assiette de son partenaire :

« Tiens, estime-toi heureux ! »

« Merci ! » Dit l'autre tout de joie.

Quelques minutes passèrent puis Natsu avait presque finit entrée et plat. Gray lui, appréciais à sa juste valeur chaque ingrédient, prenant son temps.

« Comment tu fais pour manger aussi lentement ? »

« Comment tu fais pour manger si rapidement ? Baka… »

Gray jeta un œil intéressé vers le plat gigantesque de Natsu.

Un regard un peu trop intéressé pour être tout à fait innocent :

« Dis… tu me passerais un peu de ton poisson ?

Natsu qui ramassait les restes avec sa fourchette lui sourit :

« Ouais, bien sûr, sers-toi. »

Aussitôt Gray prit le couvert argenté de Natsu dans sa main d'un geste rapide et maîtrisé, avant de fourrer le tout dans sa bouche.

« Eh… » Mais Natsu ne dit plus rien, regardant bouche bée son ami avaler la nourriture sans mot dire et fermer les yeux de plaisir.

« Très bon… »

Gray replaça la fourchette dans la main de son ami.

« Bon Natsu, faut qu'on reparle de tes désastres en histoires de cœur. Dis-moi tout ! »

Le mage de feu fit un bon sur place, tout à coup très gêné ?

« Hein eu moi ? »

« Bah oui toi, y'a que toi et moi ici… »

« Eu… » Ses joues s'empourprèrent encore d'avantage. « Oui, j'avais une question justement… »

« Vas-y toujours… » Gray finissait son assiette.

« Eu… »

« Hehe, t'es vraiment pas possible. » Gray déposa ses couverts. « J'ai l'impression que tu vas m'annoncer la fin du monde. Détend-toi un peu ! »

Natsu s'essuya le front avec difficulté. Il avait du mal à respirer.

_Pourquoi j'ai autant de mal à lui parler de ça…_

_C'était juste un baiser…_

_Mais pourquoi il fait comme si rien ne s'était passé ?_

_S'il voulait nous protéger en ne disant rien ?_

_Et si je faisais une grosse boulette en lui avouant… ?_

Natsu regarda vers l'érable, égaré dans les limbes de feuilles.

« Natsu… Dis-moi, ça a l'air important. »

« Je… »

Mais la porte de la cour s'ouvrit à nouveau. Kinana arriva à ce moment avec le dessert.

« Et voilà pour vous ! »

Une grande coupe de glace atterrit à ce moment entre les deux mages. Gray se lécha les babines. Natsu fronça les sourcils.

« Y'en a qu'une ? »

« Bah, vous m'avez dit pour deux, alors j'en ai pris une grande… » Répondit Kinana. « Vous voulez une autre coupe en plus ? »

« Non, non, ça ira merci. On finira. » Murmura Gray.

Kinana s'en retourna aux cuisine avec les plats vidés de tous leurs contenus et les deux mages hésitèrent un instant, chacun une cuillère devant eux.

* * *

><p>« Fraise. Chocolat. Vanille. Fruit de la passion. » Dit Gray en reniflant légèrement.<p>

« T'es un expert en glace on dirait… »

Ce dernier sourit :

« Bon, on commence ou on plante une tente ici ? »

Gray se jeta sur la glace avec avidité, presque plus que Natsu (exploit !). Le mage de feu justement, trempa insidieusement sa cuillère, timide, avant d'avaler une première bouchée.

« Excellente, comme tout le reste ici. » Avisa le jeune brun.

« Miam… c'est vrai que ça fait du bien un truc frais pour la fin… » Avoua l'autre. « Mais attends ! Où est passé ton t-shirt ? »

« Ah ? » Gray regarda son torse brillant. « Merde, je sais pas… J'ai dû le balancer quand t'avais le dos tourné… réflexe. » Il sourit. « Et puis bon, il fait déjà assez chaud comme ça avec toi. »

_Cling._

Leurs cuillères rentrèrent en contact à ce moment.

« Alors, c'est quoi ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure ? » Demanda Gray, sourire léger accroché au lèvres.

La face ombragée de Natsu se raidit :

« Je… »

« Haha, encore le même numéro. Je vais devenir dingue avec toi ! »

« Tu te souviens… ? »

Gray Plissa les yeux.

« Tu te souviens de ce matin dans la maison hantée… »

Un rire nerveux lui répondit :

« Ouais, un peu que je m'en souviens ! On a gérer sur ce coup là ! »

« Justement… juste avant qu'Erza et Léo n'arrivent. »

Gray se tut, écoutant attentivement son ami.

« Tu sais, y'a quelqu'un qui est entré et on était l'un contre l'autre.

Gray plissa les yeux :

« Ah… ça ? Je vois ce que tu veux dire ! Y'a rien de grave tu sais, j'ai plus mal ! »

« Non je veux dire, après le choc… T'as pas senti un truc ? »

« Quoi, ton pieds ? »

« Non… Ma…»

Natsu s'arrêta, il avala sa salive amèrement.

« Attends, t'as de la glace ici ! »

Gray tendit son doigt pour venir récupérer un peu de glace sur le bord de la bouche de Natsu. D'un mouvement volatil, quelques petites gouttes atterrirent sur son doigt. Gray laissa un sourire malin venir à son visage, toujours son doigt tendu vers Natsu :

« T'en veux pas ? » Demanda-t-il.

Le mage de glace eut un petit mouvement de recul :

« Eu… »

_Qu'est-ce que Gray lui demandait là ? _

_De lécher son doigt ?_

Natsu eut soudain un grand tremblement à la main droite, puis l'onde parcourue son corps jusqu'à son bas ventre et il sentit la chaleur s'accentuer. Ses joues devinrent encore plus cramoisies et il sentit le sang affluer.

_Non… surtout pas !_

_Pas maintenant !_

_Pas là devant lui !_

Mais Natsu ne pouvait plus rien faire pour se contrôler : la grosse aiguille du dragon indiquait midi pile !

L'index luisant de son ami était à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, c'était tentant. Gray était éblouissant sous toute cette lumière.

Natsu ouvrit légèrement la bouche, prêt à avaler tout entier le doigt du mage de glace, quand ce dernier le retira en explosant de rire :

« Haha, t'es vraiment génial Natsu ! Et si je te tendais ma bouche ?! »

_Gloups._

« Qui ferait un truc pareil… ? » Natsu était visiblement bien vexé.

« Enfin… Tu finiras jamais ta phrase je crois… » Soupira Gray.

Une petite ombre apparue sur la visage de Natsu, le vent faisait frémir les feuilles de l'érable :

« Je crois que c'est pas le moment. »

Les yeux du glaçon se ternirent, presque inquiet :

« Sûr ? »

« … Oui… c'est un truc idiot de toute façon. »

« Soit, on va payer ? »

Natsu parut absent, visage emmitouflé dans son écharpe. Il ne pouvait plus regarder Gray, s'était impossible. Son taux de rougeur avait dépassé largement le stade tomate cramée.

Il se leva d'un bon, tentant d'apaiser ses chaleurs – et son érection en se tournant vite fait et Gray l'accompagna vers l'intérieur.

« Ah… Comment ne pas apprécier un déjeuner pareil mon petit Natsu ? »

« Mhgghe… » Mâchouilla l'autre dans son écharpe.

* * *

><p>Tandis que Natsu ouvrait la petite porte de bois, Gray s'arrêta pour ramasser son t-shirt qu'il avait jeté près de la statue (vilain glaçon tiens !). Mais une fois rhabillé, il se paralysa, frappé par le visage cramoisi de son coéquipier.<p>

Il fronça les sourcils.

_Natsu ?Rougir autant ? _

Un petit vent venait de parcourir le jardin, c'était agréable. Ses cheveux se soulevèrent quelques instants. Le ciel au dessus de lui était d'une clarté impensable.

Un coup d'œil derrière pour regarder la coupe de glace vidée dans son dos.

Gray essuya les gouttes de son front et sourit tout légèrement :

_Natsu… Comment tu as pu… ?_

Et un frisson le parcouru de la tête aux pieds.

* * *

><p><em>FIN DU SEIZIÈME CHAPITRE<em>

_BlacHeartCry666 : Hello, et ouais, un petit peu de StingxRogue, comme ça, je le sentais bien. J'espère que je pourrais les farie revenir plus tard, c'est me^me sûr ! Mais c'était vraiment pas prévu :D Yes, Erza a bien eu les chocottes ^^ En tout cas je vous gâte ;) à plus !  
><em>

_MonkeyDLexie : Ouais, embrassés et mis dans une situation très "intimiste..." ;) content que ça soit toujours prenant comme récit ! A dans pas trop longtemps j'espère ! _

_Serial Letters : Oh trop merci :) C'est vrai que ça m'a bien amusé la pauvre Erza et le pauvre Léo, + le couple à la fin, un vrai petit plaisir écrire. Mais bon, non c'est pas encore la fin, vraiment pas, ils ont beaucoup de choses à faire encore nos deux mages. Par contre moi je risque d'écrire moins dans les jours qui viennent au vue du boulot qui m'attend ^^ C'était assez "soon" ça ? :)_

_FireIceFAiry : Hey toi ;) ravis que cela te plaise en tout cas cette maison fantôme ! Et le resto alors ? ^^ conquis ? Enfin, oui Natsu a été courageux et en même temps il l'a embrassé dans le noir, c'est moins dangereux qu'en plein jour ! Doucement avec les baffes ;) Gray va finir par... tu verras hehe A bientôt !_


End file.
